


Salvation

by BeautifulSymphony89



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Badass Rey, Dark Side Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, Evil Armitage Hux, Evil Snoke, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Lost rey, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey - Freeform, Rey captured, Rey kidnapped, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Smut, Star Wars Episode VII - Freeform, Star Wars References, The Dark Side of the Force, Warrior rey, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSymphony89/pseuds/BeautifulSymphony89
Summary: After witnessing Hans murder, Rey has a breakdown and flees to the furthest planet she can find. It's not enough to keep Kylo away. Especially when she peaks Snokes interest.Captured once more, Rey is forced to abide by Kylos rules. Will he be able to shape her to Snokes liking? Will he sense Snoke and Hux true intentions with Rey?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll come back to you sweetheart! I promise!"

Reys mind drifted away with the man she knew to be her father's words calling to her. She can never see him clear, but she can always hear those words, even when she didn't want to. Anytime she was in absolute silence they would echo in her head. But at the current moment, the voice was beginning to fade away, which meant that she was starting to wake up.

Her eyes snapped open, she shook her head lightly to clear out the slight remains of the empty promise she still heard. She made an attempt to raise her hand to her head but it didn't move. She now was wide awake and looked down. She was strapped down to a stretcher like board that held her in a standing position. She pulled at her restraints that held her arms and legs tightly in place. No budge. She started to panic. How did this happen? How did I get here? She faced through her mind. She was in the forest. She was afraid. He was there. She tried to recollect her thoughts.

She remembers the chase. She shot at him with a blaster, each time he blocked the attacks with his red lightsaber at ease. Like he was just brushing off an annoying fly buzzing at him. Each time he blocked, he pressed towards her, stalking her like a game of cat and mouse. Finally done with his game he reached out, causing her arm with the blaster to swing backwards and her whole body frozen in place.

_What is this? What is happening?_

She remembers the fear of losing control of her body, paralyzed completely with the exception of her trembling. She was trying to fight against whatever hold this creature in black had on her but to no use. He spoke to her, his voice distorted with the mask he wore. She couldn't hear him. She was in her own head, trying to fight what was happening, trying to make sense of this.

She never answered him or acknowledged him and within moments, she felt a sharp pain slice at her mind. It was brief but painful. She pushed back at whatever it was and the pain ceased. Tears streaming down her face. A storm trooper approaches speaking to the dark creature. She struggles to fight a giant everything in her body. She refuses to accept whatever fate awaits for her and will not stop fighting. But within seconds he walks behind her, hand cupped over head. And everything went black.

The sudden feeling of being watched snapped her mind back to reality. She was captured and whatever had taken her was in the room with her in that moment. She looked up and saw him, kneeling down before her.

"Where am I?" She swallow her fear and spoke firmly to him.

"You're my guest." His distorted voice spoke through his black helmet. Crouched down he appeared like a dark mass, sitting so still.

"Where are the others?" She feared for everyone who she had began to care for, the only thing close to a family she ever had and would ever know.

"Do you mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

She glared at him. How dare he. He knew nothing of the kindness they showed her. She had no one. She was nothing. Just a scavenger. They saw past that and welcomed her. They all knew little of each other but it didn't matter.

"You still want to kill me." He spoke to her again. She almost snorted.

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."

In response, he lifted his hands to his helmet and clicked two buttons. With woosh of air being released from the helmet, the front opened up and he removed the helmet. He rose up, showing his full height, along with his face.

She stared blankly at him. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Perhaps a hideous twisted face with cold eyes staring back at her. She thought maybe what would be behind the mask was more terrifying than he appeared. But no, that's not what was there. He was handsome in a different way than most handsome men are. He had a light complexion with dark chocolate brown eyes. They were dark, but not cold. They were almost warm with a curiosity feel behind them. He had black soft curls that fell loosely at his shoulders. We if he sensed she was taking his appearance in, a small crooked smile appeared on his full lips but quickly faded.

He walked in her direction slowly, making his way passed her.

"Tell me about the droid." His deep voice spoke clear.

A sarcastic smirk was on her lips, playing with her tongue in her cheek. She was feeling spiteful and wanted to aggravate him. She spoke quickly. "He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-"

"Its carrying a section of a navigational chart. And we have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the Empire,but we need the last piece. And... Somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you... You. A scavenger."

Rey reacts, taking a breath in. How could he know that?

He then takes a step in front of her. "You know I can take whatever I want." He says cooly.

Trepidation flashes across her eyes. He moves closer, his hand rising toward her. She recoils, but has nowhere to go. His hand nearly touches her face. In a moment, they're both surprised!

They react to a feeling that passes between them; an energy that passes through both of them that they have never felt before. And then it's gone. Adversaries again.

She can't move, quietly she strains in agony, trying to resist what he is doing. "You're so lonely... so afraid to leave..." He smiles lightly. "At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it -- I see the island..."

Tears stream down her face as she resists. She tries to break free, but can't budge. How is this possible?

"And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would've disappointed you." His hand now lightly placed on her face, her eyes fierce through the agony.

"Get out of my head!" She spoke through gritted teeth. Her breathing getting heavier.

But this just makes him lean closer. "I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

Where her strength comes from, she doesn't know, but she won't allow her fear to be presented to him. "I'm not giving you anything." She shook her head at him.

"We'll see." He peers into her eyes intensely, forcefully holding her there.

Despite the pain piercing through her, which she is now aware it is coming from him reading into her mind. Shes finds every ounce of strength inside herself to fight back. His confidence begins to melt away. He has slammed up against a barrier in her mind. He looks less certain by the moment as she seems to grow in strength. The ferocity of confrontation builds until it hits critical mass and she does the unthinkable. Something no other aside from his own master has been able to do.

She is now pressing her body forward, looking back into his eyes with no fear. She pushed back so hard, she finds herself breaking into his head. Seeing images blurry around quickly like a twisted of memories and thoughts. It's distorted and fast until she finds one thing. Fear.

"You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as... Darth Vader!"

He suddenly withdraws his hand, breathing fast as if her face were fire hot. He stumbles back, confused and rattled. Her body is released from his hold and she breathes deeply, her powerful eyes still on him, who starts to leave.

_What did I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

She remained shackled, mind still racing over what's happened between her and him... _Kylo Ren._ She found his name when she had a peem into his mind. She is flooded with emotions; fear, bewildered, cautious...curious. In the moment she began to feel her potential, a strength she discovered that even put a shock in her captors eyes. Even now being restrained, perhaps anything is possible.

She turns to the Stormtrooper Guard who had entered after Kylo stormed out. She studies him for an intense second.

"You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open."

The Stormtrooper Guard looks at her. "What did you say?" His mechanical voice spoke through his helmet.

Her eyes stay trained on him. She shifts in her seat, her confidence wavering, but she repeats, with authority.

" You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open."

The Stormtrooper Guard, rifle aimed, moves towards her. Her heart pounds. _What the hell am I doing?_ Is she about to be killed, freed, or laughed at?

The tension unbearable when the Guard says "I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum!"

She stares intently at the trooper. Calms herself. And tries again.

"You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open."

"I will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open."

He reaches down and unlatches the restraints. He then turns to head out, his back to her as he exits. Her eyes widen in shock. She then speaks, quickly.

"And you will drop your weapon."

"And I'll drop my weapon."  
The Trooper Guard drops his weapon without turning back. She hears the gun fall. She's incredulous. The guard has left the cell with the doors open. She is in absolute disbelief. She's slowly rises from where she was restrained and walks over to the gun, picking it up slowly.

 _What the hell did_ _I_ _just do?_

She peers around the corner of the interrogation room. Seeing no one she runs down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove as the Troopers guards walk by. From here she can see down another long perpendicular walkway. Deciding on where to go she runs fast across the walkway and climbs down her fingertips disappearing over the edge just as the trooper is approaching continue. She holds on carefully as the guards walk-off not seen her over the edge, a death drop below her. Something catching her eye, she makes a decision. She strenuously cross climbs to an invisible service hatch which she opens and climbs inside the wall, closing the hatch behind her.

Now inside the inner workings of the base she feels tiny in comparison almost claustrophobic. She climbs amid the incredible infrastructure, a drop to Infiniti beneath her. Just between the light source in the white pill shapes so, as she makes her way across.

Stormtrooper guards are above the drop into the atrium. They can't see his shadow so you would have her against the endless white pill lights as she climbs across the space beneath them towards her exit.

She climbs up to the car door and here's a sound behind her. Quickly she slips her rifle up and turns around. But it's not a stormtrooper. It's Finn and Han. She couldn't believe it. All they wanted to do was hug, and she held on tightly, still adjusting to a life where not only she had friends but they had come for her when she was in danger.

"Are you alright?" Han asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good." Han replied.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked looking at her as if to search for signs of an injury.

"Finn, what are you doing here?!" She felt she knew. But a small feeling inside her though she could be mistaken. An insecurity she couldn't ignore.

"We came back for you." He answered.

She was speechless almost in tears. That's all she ever wanted anyone to do.

"Thank you." Her and Finn hug.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"I...I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it."

"Well, we're not out of the fire yet. Escape now. Hug later." Han stepped in. The trio took off.

They made a plan together, Finn mostly hearing Hans words and she listened. Her mind drifted miles away. Han was going in another direction and her and Finn were walking together. She couldn't hear it clearly but she knew at the same time what to do. She was still going back to what happened between her and Kylo, and what she made the trooper do.

She and Finn we're walking down a corridor that led to an open area. She can't even tell how long they were walking, or even what the plan was completely. She almost felt ashamed that she hadn't played all that attention. But she couldn't help it, she couldn't shake this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Next thing you know she and Finn were staring down at a bridge, Han and Kylo standing face to face.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han said.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

Han moves toward Kylo Ren. "The face of my son."

_His son?_

Kylo takes off his mask. Han is jolted after seen the face of his son for the first time as a man.  
"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive."

Snoke? She recalls that name when she paced through his mind.  
"No. The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you... you know it's true. "

Kylo hesitates. Somehow, he does know it. And she can feel that he know it too. How can she do this? How is she still able to feel him radiating from that distance?

 _Can he feel_ _Me_ _too?_

 _"_ It's too late." Kylo said.

"No it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." Han pleaded.

For the first time, Kylo Ren seems truly conflicted. Tears flood his stoic eyes.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain."

_Can he truly be on our side?_

Han takes one step toward his son, but stops himself.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

Han hears his son's voice again, pained and vulnerable.

"Yes. Anything."

Kylo Ren unholsters his lightsaber and slowly extends it to Han, within a foot of Han's chest. Han almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the last beam of light streaming through the open hatch vanishes. Han actually smiles and reaches out for the dark weapon. But with the light now gone, kylo Ren size filled with darkness he ignites the lightsaber the fire blade shoots out right through Hans chest and back, piercing him.

"Thank you." Kylo said softly.

Above them Rey screams.  
"Nooo!" Her eye welling up with tears, her body shaking.

 _He was your father!_ She repeats in her mind over and over. How could he? This couldn't be real.

The last thing she saw was Hans hand softly touch kylos face before he fell into the darkness below the bridge. Finn pulling at her wrist to get her to run out of there was a struggle before she finally allowed him to pull her.

They were running though she wasn't sure where to. She started to halt. Finn was a few Paces ahead of her before he turns to realize she was no longer behind him. He jogs over to her.

"What are you doing? We have to go!" He shouted at her.

She stared through him blankly. Her eyes glassy with tears being built up. She almost didn't feel him shake her and so she heard her name snap her back.

"Rey!"

She looked over to him and shook her head not intentionally doing what she was about to do.

"Go without me...please. Get out of here. Get to safety as quick as you can."

"I'm...going to get out of here...to safety...as quick as I can." Her heart sank as she heard the words. She didn't mean to make him. She just wanted to be alone for a moment she didn't realize what she did. But yet didn't stop him. Mostly because she didn't know how. But she silently stood there and watched him jog on without her. She wishes she could take it back. She wanted so bad to call him back. She wanted to go back and save Han. She wants to do everything differently.

_Please...come back...I'm sorry..._

Shaking her head, some tears escaped her eyes, she turned, found a route, and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she found an escape pod. She climbed in typed in coordinates for the ship to take her away. To take away from everything. She once felt that she was a strong person. She wanted to believe that she was. But right now all she can fear was sadness, loss and cowardly. But she wasn't running away from anything. In fact, she wasn't quite sure where she was running to or why she was running. But something inside her made her think that maybe everyone else that she would ever grow to care about was safer without her there.

She felt the ship take off and set back finally letting the pool of tears fall her eyes and she sobbed for the remaining time on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, she's discovering a new world...temporaily. let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Rey had cried for hours. She felt her eyes were puffy and her face sticky with tear stains, sweat and debris from before she was captured in the forest. 

She had no plan. She had no idea what she was going to do. Majority of her life, all she knew was scavenge and wait. She never had anyone else to worry about. She never had anyone to worry about her. Just tally marks on walls, and fighting off predators like thieves or hungry men. Now here she is on a small ship escaping the first order, leaving her friends behind, watching someone who is almost like a father to her die at the hands of his very own son. Which is someone who has an ability to go through a person's mind; painfully at that. And the ability to control others movements, even knock them out at his own will like he did to her. Not only that, it appears she shares this ability as well. 

How long has she been able to do this? Has she always had this power? Did he give it to her unknowingly?

_What the hell am I?_

The rocking of the ship shook her mind back to reality. She looked up and saw land coming at her very fast. She didn't even notice that she had landed on a planet. Or was very close to landing. She started pressing buttons and pulling for a lever. A chute flew out through the back of a ship and it started to slow down. She held on to her seat to brace herself for a crash landing.

The bottom of the ship slid against rocks and trees, the branches smacking against the front glass violently. She ducked her head and waited for the hard crash against a large tree that stopped the ship from moving any more forward. Her head banged back against the seat. 

"Fuck!" She cried out in pain. 

She rubbed her head and looked up. All she can see was trees. It gave her a weird feeling how it reminded her of the first time she met Kylo Ren. 

She shook her clear of the scary image and headed over to the hatch to open the ship. It was dented in place. She placed her hands on the low ceiling and held herself as she kicked open the door. It flew out at ease. A little too easy she would think. Almost as if her mind may have had anything to do with it? 

_Don't be an idiot._

But then again, she convinced a trooper to set her free. She invaded Kylo Rens mind, she sent Finn away from her... Finn. 

_I'm sorry_. 

She slowly stepped out of the damaged ship and looked around. She was surrounded by trees. A damaged trail of broken branches and fallen trees was left behind the ship.

Before she could move any further she heard snapping twigs that came from behind her. Quickly she spun around and low kicked a man to the ground. He fell back and dropping his staff. He quickly attempted to kick at her head from the ground but she jumped and rolled to his staff, swiping it at his face, knocking him out. 

She stood over him, looking over at his attire. He was dressed in a tan tank top with black straps that wrapped around his forearms. He had on loose tan pants and tan boots. His face was covered with some kind of war paint. He was a large man. He looked to be a little bit older than she was, maybe in his early twenties. 

Before she can inspect any further, she hears more snapping branches around her. She quickly looks around and holds up the staff in defence. Three men dress like the one she knocked out approach her carefully, their staffs in position to attack. She eyes them taking a careful step backwards only to hear another person approached her from behind. She carefully looks over her shoulder to see another man. He raises his staff and she takes the opportunity to swing hers across his stomach knocking the wind out of him. The three men that were in front of her run over to her yelling out and raising their staffs. She dodges the first attack and rolls to the side avoiding the second attack. She swings the staff again under the legs of the third man but he jumped over it bringing his staff down towards her head. She quickly ducks to the side raising her staff up to block an incoming attack from another man.

She grits her teeth and her eyes dart from one attacker to the next. In seconds it's almost like she sees red. She brings her knees to her chest and kicks up, causing her to flip back into a standing position without using her hands. She starts swinging her staff angrily from one man's head to another's gut. Dodging attacks as quick as she can, almost as if she can hear them coming ahead of time. She hits another on the neck causing him go fall toward in pain. She looks around to see 2 left standing. She charges angrily towards them, crying out in rage; not noticing one of the men raise up hitting her in the chest with his staff. Her legs fly up and she falls over on her back, her head slamming on the hard ground. 

She winced in pain, rolling on her side. She hears the men walk towards her and reaches for the staff. A foot is placed on the staff, stopping her from picking it back up. She looks up to see an older man looking down on her. He's dressed almost the same as the others except for a burgundy robe placed over his clothes. He smiles at her. 

_What the hell_?

Why isn't he furious? Or was he being condensending? Did he smile because they got her unarmed? What was happening? 

"Well... I know there is plenty in the universe that I have never seen. But a small young woman besting my highly trained men with a single staff is definitely something worth seeing." He chuckled. 

He offered his hand to her and hesitantly she looked at him. 

"Its okay child." He spoke gently to her. 

She accepted his hand and he helped her up. She groaned in pain as she stood up straight, holding on to her chest. She looked around at the bleeding and bruised men who stood still not as defensive as they were moments before. In fact, if it wasn't for visible injuries and their heavy exhausted breathing she would be convinced that the fight never happened. 

"What is your name?" He asked her. 

"Rey." She breathed. She didn't realized how exhausted she was herself. Aside from being forced to sleep by Kylos hand, she can't remember when she slept. When she ate...

"Rey. You've caused quite a rucus."

_Here it is_. 

She knew at some point the politeness would end and she would be made to pay for what she has done. Whether she intended it or now, she has damaged the forest and injured some men. Judging by their attire she could see they were possibly guards of some sort. Only armed with staffs and no other kind of weapon. She also now noticed they had some kind of paint on their faces. Most of it wiped off from the fight. 

"Look, I didn't mean to cause any harm. I wasn't paying attention when I crashed and I didn't know who these men were-"

"Its okay. They didn't know who or what you were as well. They were simply doing their work. Protecting their village." The older man interrupted. 

"Village?" She asked. She knew that could mean food was near by. 

"Yes. We're a small land but we take good care of those that inhabit it."

"Well, I'm sorry about the mess I caused. To your land and to your men." She looked down avoiding eye contact. It made her feel uneasy looking anyone in the eye. 

"Come back with us, you must be hungry." Without waiting for her to reply he turned and some of his men followed, leaving two men waiting. As soon as she walked passed then they followed slowly behind her. It made her nervous and she had to struggle not to look over her shoulder. How would she know when they would attack? If they would attack? Could they have forgiven her thay easily for hurting them? She didn't understand. But she just pressed on, keeping her head straight occasionally darting her eyes behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I have 20 chapters pre written and will update daily. I'm stopping at this chapter for a few hours because my baby girl (new mom here!) Is in need of some tending. So I'll check back tonight and I hope this is going okay. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo sat still in his quarters thinking about the events that had unfolded from the past few days. It felt like it all happened so fast he didn't have proper time to process it all. 

He couldn't placed his thoughts on one particular problem at a time. Where could he even begin to think?

From the pressure Snoke had on him when it came to finding Skywalker. To the rebels attacking. The traitor disappearing from the base. Hans death. That one weighed on him more than he liked. He thought he would have felt relieved. Like there was no more conflict inside but he was wrong. It felt even more difficult inside him. He couldn't understand it. What had made him slight at ease about the situation was Snoke was pleased with him. Kylo had to push back any negative feelings as far back as he could. Snoke sensed a brief matter but Kylo was able to hide it as a loss. 

"I understand the loss of your father would be at your mind. It is natural. But you are proud of the act." Snoke smiled through the hologram. 

"Yes supreme leader. It was more than necessary." He had told him. 

It was enough to hide his true emotions. But he wasn't prepared for when Snoke brought her up. 

"I had sensed your compassion for her. And believed you when you told me otherwise. What am I to think now?" 

"She means nothing to me as I said. She's just a...scavenger." he felt guilty saying it. Not only did he feel guilty but Snoke immediately knew. 

He chuckled darkly at him. "I see. She either means more to you than you even know, or your just weak enough to let a clueless girl best you in a mind match, escape her prison and completely disappear! Have I made the wrong choice in choosing an apprentice?" He shouted. 

Kylo flinched remembering the pain that seared through his mind as Snoke attack him with no physical effort. It was easy for him to just breeze over Kylos head and cause a large amount of pain. 

But was he right? Did he have some sort of feelings for her? Rey. He heard her name when he had pierced through her mind himself. She often thought to an unfamiliar man calling out to her, promising to come back for her. For his Rey.

It almost broke his heart seeing all the pain she endured for years of fighting off ravaging men, sometimes going days without eating, never feeling any sort of belonging. Except with Han. He saw how much of an impact Han had on her when he was in her mind. It almost disgusted him. He believed what he told her. 

"He would have disappointed you." He told her when she was restrained. 

He saw how much she cared for Han when she cried out seeing him killed. He looked up from the bridge after Han fell over and saw the pain in her eyes. She has enough of it in her life and here was another feeling she would have to live though. Another loss. 

He would have just hurt her even worse if he lived. 

_I spared her that pain._  

He knew that to be true. But her face was deeply sketched in his mind. Her tears running down her light tanned face, stray chestnut brown hair strands sticking to her forehead from running. 

He couldn't help himself. His mind wandered to her appearance even more. He couldn't explain how it made him feel. Each time they saw each other she had some negative feeling towards him. 

Like the first time in the forest, it was fear. She was firing away blindly at him. He wasn't even sure if she was really trying to hit him or scare him away. But when he paralyzed her and was able to come closer to her without being attacked, he noticed how small she was. She was slender, fair skinned with a light tan from being sun exposed on Jakku. She trembled in the hold. That should have been a red flag there. Anyone he holds with the force completely cannot move. Not even a twitch. And she was twitching all over. He was too focused on the map to pay attention. 

The second time, when she woke up from his force hold. She may have looked peaceful in sleep but that changed to panic as soon as she woke up. Although she was afraid she tried to hide it, doing a pretty good job. She showed anger towards him. Her round hazel eyes narrowing at him when she saw him. He had to hide his laugh when she was jerking him around by describing physically what the droid was when he asked her about it. She knew very well what he meant and he liked her ballsy stunt to play at him. 

Then she did it. She fought back. She went from tears of pain as he invaded her thoughts to not only shoving him out but going into his! She didn't even know she could do it! She was mimicking his actions. Even when he got her out, she looked at him shocked at her own self.

But even before she did it, before she fought back, before he started to interrogate her they felt some kind of electricity that went through their veins. Like...they were puzzle pieces that finally found the right place. He felt it, and she felt it. 

And then his heart dropped when He saw her face. The one expression she held that he can't erase. Hans death. She was in agony. Her face red. She was in disbelief and the traitor struggled to pull her away. She never took her eyes off him. 

He leaned back on his bed, bringing his hands to his face. Everything was going in the right direction. Everything had made sense. How did one girl throw him off track? 

_This is ridiculous. I don't know her._

But he did know her. He saw her life when he probed. And she fought him back. Invaded his own mind. It should anger him but it didn't. After all, he had invaded her first. He was astounded that without even knowing what she was doing, she showed strength. Imagine what she could do if she was trained? Imagine what she could be? 

He smiled lightly, thinking of her as an equal to him. Something to him. Maybe? 

He rose up. 

_I'm going to find you Rey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm normally writing from a female point of as I have several characters for different stories created. So this is my first time writing from a man point of view. Is it ok?


	5. Chapter 5

Rey swallowed all the food that was in front of her. A small part of a loaf of bread and some fruit pieces. She ate like she hasn't eaten months. She didn't care that the others stared at her. She reached for the mug and swallowed the ale they gave her. It wasn't very strong so she didn't mind chugging it down. A drop falling from the corner of her mouth. She wiped her face with her arm and took a deep breath. She felt much better than she has in a few days. 

"Thanks." She said to them with food still in her mouth. 

"Your welcome." A man in the same guard attire said, watching her eat in shock. 

A woman cleared took her plate and mug, smiling kindly at her. Rey returned the smile to her and looked down. 

She was in a tavern like hut. It was small and warm with yellow and orange decor. The tables where long with benches attached to them and each one had a small bundle of different sized red candles on the middle. At the bar an older man was poring a drink. The woman who took Reys plate took the drink to another table that had another guard. 

"For such a small island you have a lot of guards. Is there danger often?" She asked the guard before her.

"We get travelers alot. It's very rare that they're friendly or have innocent intentions." He replied. 

"But this place is practically off the map. Why would people come so much?" 

"The soil. It has some form of metal inside. Apparently it's rare. Also the trees have a thick liquid underneath the bark we use sometimes for special events. It's rich and sweet. But taking too much can kill the land. And our children are born strong. They make good soldiers. Some people ask for them, some people don't understand no means no."

Rey felt pity for them. She saw some children in the village before they arrived in the tavern and thought nothing of it when they stopped playing and ran away as soon as they saw her. Now she understood why. It pained her to think of vicious strangers dragging the children away from their families. 

_At least they knew where they belonged._

She looked up to see the older man return to her with the same men she fought. 

"Tell me Rey," he said having a seat on the table in front of her. "Why come to this part of the galaxy?" He asked. The woman placed a mug of ale in front of him.

"To be honest I wasn't thinking clearly. I had meant to go as far as I could from where I was. But I didn't have a step 2 thought."

"I don't mean to pry but what were you running from?" He asked. She almost sensed a feeling of concern from him.

"What makes you think I was running?" She asked.

"Well I assumed so if you wanted to go as far as you could from where you were. Something had to push you to that option."

"I...well I just...I was having a hard day. It was just a really hard day. And I was pushed to a breaking point." She wasn't ready to relive those memories. She didn't need to open up. "I needed to start over."

"How did you learn to fight that way?" He was going to leave her be about her past and she was thankful for it. 

"I kind of taught myself I guess." She shrugged. In a way it was true. She had been defending herself for years against brute men who tried to steal from her and who tried other things. She picked up what she saw others do but would pretty much practiced on her own. 

"You are very handy with the staff. Would you be interested in joining the guard here? In exchange you will get food and board. Help my men keep us all safe. Train hard with them. And you will be at peace here."

"At peace?" 

"With the occasional knocking sense into these terrible people that think they can just take what they want. But something tells me you can use a little physical venting every now and then." He chuckled. 

Maybe she can find peace in herself. 

"Alright."  


So she stayed. After several weeks, every day she trained in the morning. She would be with several guard members and one older instructor. He was hard on Rey but she didn't mind. At times he would lighten up and she would sense he didn't want to over stress her and each time she would assure him she was fine. She would spar with a guard member and the sparring was very real. They didn't hold back and it was once again as it was when she first met the guard. She liked it. She felt it made her stronger. 

After training was done they would be given sections of the island to watch and wait for hours. Usually nothing happened. But Rey was never bored. She would stand in silence but her memories would fly all over her head reminding her how she got here. It would replay the sounds of the man who promised to return, men calling her name when she hid from their attacks, Putt calling her useless and giving her nothing, her screaming for Han when he died...at his hand...Kylo. He sensed her pain in that moment and looked at her face. Did he feel guilty? 

_No. He's a monster. A true monster._

What kind of monster kills their own father? Why Han? A man who was kind to her. Who didn't judge her. Kylo said he would disappoint her in the end. What could he possibly mean? It still didn't justify his actions. 

Her thoughts were cut when she heard a child screaming. She looked up to see a man tugging at a little boy and girl, holding both their wrists in one hand and a sword in another. 

"I told you to stay back or I'm slicing something off you!" He shouted a woman who Rey guessed was the mother. 

"You can't do this! Please!" She shouted at him practically falling on the ground reaching for her children. 

The children cried and reached back for her. They were so young, just toddlers! Rey marched over to the man who didn't seem to notice her approaching. 

"I gave you money for them, now take it and count your blessings." He shouted. 

As he turned he was met with a strong kick in his throat. Rey spun back from her kick and as he released the children and dropped his weapon, gasping for air, she used the staff to sweep his feet off the ground. She held the end of the staff hard on his chest. 

"I suggest you crawl back to your ship and fly back to whatever pile of garbage you come from." She snarled at him. 

He was still gasping as he nodded his head quickly and turned over to try and rise up. Rey kicked him back down and was ready to cause way more harm to him. She wanted him to really suffer. Trying to take children away from their mother? How sick can you be? Her blood was boiling and something twisted was struggling to come out if her. But the glimpse of the children looking at her as they held their mother calmed her down. She bent over and whispered to the man "Every breath you take is a gift from me. Leave." With that, he rushed away as quick as he can. 

She calmed herself and turned to the mother and children. "Are you alright?" She asked as softly as she could. 

The mother stood up, holding her children tightly to her. "Yes, thank you! I can't even begin to think what would happen if he had taken them away from me..." tears pouring from her eyes. Rey frown and looked down. The little girl reached for Reys hand and lightly squeezed her finger. Rey looked at her little round face and saw the big green eyes lookong back at her. She would grow into them Rey thought. She smiled at the child and her mother chuckled lifting her up. "Thank you!" Tears still falling as she took her children back home. 

Rey looked on "You're welcome." She said softly, fighting her own tears from welling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who suffers from ptsd and depression, I incorporated some of the symptoms into her. She's been abandoned as a child, and had to grow up too fast. That leaves a mark on a child. She lost her friends, she cared for Han and watched him die. She had many abusive things (Well get to later) happen to her. Avoiding eye contact is a huge trigger for her.


	6. Chapter  6

Thanks to her tally marks, it's been 3 months. She learns more of the planet she crashed landed on. It's called Quinzel and it's rich in agriculture. They make a healthy profit by trading with distant traders. Crops and meat for the planet's safety. No one can invade it. A war will never see this small planet. Of course a straggler finds their way inside but it's nothing the guards can't take care of on their own.

Being a part of the guard meant daily training. Each time more brutal than the last but as usual, it didn't bother Rey. It was a distraction that she relied on in order to keep her head clear. It was easier as the days went by.

At times she had to take down a thief or a ruthless trader looking to buy and sell children. The first two months the older children were so inspired by her bravery and strength, the girls wore their hair in the familiar three buns she had on herself. But her hair had grown so much it barely stayed in place anymore and it was more like three ponytails. She didn't care to cut her hair and try to fix the buns.

She was a figure there. The locals  respected her. They've grown used the men in the tan uniform but now there was a small young woman who wore the outfit and it meant something to them. That a girl can be brave.

It was evening time and Rey was sitting by a small fire between the forest and the village.

"I'll come back sweetheart!" The voice echoed in her mind as soon as the silence got too heavy. She shook the sound out of her mind as best as she could.

"Trying to drown in the silence?" The older man who had welcomed her to the planet walked over. She learned his name was David.

"More so the sound of the fire is better than silence." Rey replied.

He had a seat across from her. "You've made an impression on many people here."

"Yeah, I noticed." She nervously chuckled. "I can't see why."

"Well, I can't imagine our little girls trying to copy the style of the men." He laughed. "But it is more than the fashion. You have a way about you when you approach preditors. They see you as fearless."

"You don't." Rey smiled a little before it faded. She didn't need whatever power she supposedly had to sense he didn't feel quite the same.

"Its not that I don't. I can just see a little clearer. You hesitate. You're afraid. But you swallow it down and attack. Despite not knowing what can happen you charge. I think it's incredible. But also very dangerous."

"Danger can't be so bad. It's a learning experience that never ends."Rey shrugged.

"Absolutely right."

"Taking me into your guard could have been dangerous for you but you trusted me."

"I had some doubts but I figured at least if you were an enemy we can keep you closer. But it turned out well."

"Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"Thank you for keeping us safe. You have saved many lives in the short time you were here. Clearly I made the best choice."

"Were you once a guard too? Underneath the robe you wear the same thing I noticed." She struggled to avoid getting to know anyone on this planet. She felt it best that she keep as private and as distance everyone as she could. But curiosity got the best of her.

"Ah, I was once. You can even say it was my idea. Before the guard it was every man for themselves, protecting their own family and protecting themselves. But some were stronger and some were weaker and unfortunately during those times lives were lost children taken. Me and a good friend came together one day and pulled a man off of a woman. Things started to click and we recruited more men and we all trained together and things slowly fell in place. Soon enough we started to prosper."

"What happened to your friend?"

"Oh he's great. You see him every morning." He smiled warmly at her.

"Its...Eckhart." The older man who trains the guard every morning.

"Yes indeed. That fiery man will never rest." He laughed.

"Why don't you still guard? You seem well enough?" Aside from being older there didn't seem anything wrong with his health. He only seemed about Hans age...she looked down.

"Yeah, I'm only as okay as I show. A few years we had a nasty dealing with...the first order." His face frown as he looked into the fire. "They sent men daily for crops. But one day they came with troopers. And small cages. They were recruiting children."

Reys eyes widened. "But they can't just do that."

"Unfortunately it happens. Where do you suppose they get their troopers from?"

He had a point. This thing to always be a never-ending number of Troopers that appeared everyday. She had always assumed they were volunteers. But I guess it would make it easier for the first order to train them as children to be stronger as adults. It made her think about Finn. Once again her heart started to drop.

"What happened?" The truth was she felt she already knew. But she didn't want to end the conversation.

"They came, and they came with guns. As you see we don't have anything to protect against that." He smiled but it quickly faded. "There was nothing we could do as they grabbed our children. One woman couldn't just stand and watched. She lunged for a trooper. She knocked him down and took his blaster, aiming it for all of them. She never held a weapon in her whole life. She was trembling. She screamed for them to leave the children and go."

"They didn't care."

He looked right at Rey before she dropped her gaze. She saw so much hurt in his eyes she could almost feel it. It's the first time she had seen him that way. "Of course not. She was shouting and kept her eyes on the troopers she didn't see the tall man come behind her and shoot her. Like nothing. He didn't even pause. He shot her again after she dropped on the ground until she was silent. A cruel grin spread on that pale face."

"Kylo Ren." She said almost hatefully. She knew he was cold for killing his own father. But an innocent woman who was only protecting her child. Before she can think further, David's head shook.

"No. Not Kylo Ren. It was Armitage Hux." It was the first time Rey had seen a look of anger plastered on his face. "That ginger head bastard just smiled. I ran over to him. I didn't know what I would do but I just wanted to cause a little pain. I knocked him over and swung. I got him once when I was pulled off. 4 troopers held me down. I spat at his face when he stood back up and looked at me. I didn't want to hear him talk. I wanted him dead. He took out his gun and walked behind me. I waited for death but it never came. I felt a sharp stinging ache on my lower back and dropped. Right next to her body." He dropped his face.

Rey looked into him and before she can help it, she found his memory radiating towards her. She can see it as if she was there that day with him. She can see him, years younger in the arms of the troopers. He barely struggled, he just kept his eyes on the lifeless woman on the ground. Hux walked behind him slowly with a vicious smug on his face.

"Death would be too kind to a stupid fool like you." He sneered. He aimed for David's lower back and shot. The troopers released as he fell next to the woman. Her face covered by long blonde hair.

Hux leaned down and spat "You can join her at your own accord but I will not be a part of your reunion to the useless whore." He stood up and looked at the crowd of villagers, some with tears falling from their face. Others who still had their children clutched on to them tightly as they watched troopers aggressively placed a few they took in cages. "Let this be a lesson to you all." He shouted. He gave one last look at David and the woman before smiling and walking back with the troopers.

David trembled as he moved the hair from the woman's face revealing a tan complexion that had a beautiful contrast to her long blonde hair. Her eyes were open and still and had green and brown hues. David's shaking hand closed her eyes and kissed her head. Tears falling from his face. He began to sob.

Reys eyes snapped open as she looked back into the present time David looking lost into the fire.

_Did he notice_ _I_ _was in his head?_

She couldn't help wonder. She didn't mean to. But he didn't seem to feel her. She was curious to know why it hurt her when Kylo entered her mind verses her entering someone else. She spoke before she could ponder on the thought. 

"She was your love." Rey said softly.

"And she died trying to protect our children." He said without looking up. "They took our son."

Rey wanted to weep for him. How could the first order be so cruel? Why did they have to produce more monsters? Who was this Hux? She couldn't help but admit to herself she felt a little relieved it wasn't Kylo Ren who pulled the trigger. She wondered if he was aware of this being done and if he was, how did he feel?

_Why do_ _I_ _care so much?_

David looked at her and smiled. "I recovered. It took years but I was able to walk again. But my body isn't as strong as before. So I'm just the voice here. Eckhart and the guard are the muscle. He sees me as part of the history of the guard so it feels right to still dress the part."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No need to apologize. You're a part of the land now. It's only fair you know some history. No matter how dark."

She smiled as he slowly rose up. "Goodnight Rey. Try to rest at some point." He waved as he turned around and walked to the village.

Rey rose up as well but not to leave. She picked up her staff and started to swing angrily at the air at invisible opponents. She swung high and kicked and leaped. She was training herself but with aggravation on what happened to David. Why is this world so filled with heartache? How can innocent people be treated this way? Why did families get torn apart? Why is this fair?

_It's_ _not_ _!_

She swung and swung and started striking at a tree near her. She was so focused on her anger she didn't realize there was another presence right there by the trees with her. She kept striking until she heard her name, softly spoken as a whisper.

She paused and slowly looked to her side. Her face filled with shock. Is this real? He was standing right there, only about 3 feet away from her. She can see that he saw her too. His eyes looked her up and down, confusion in his eyes. Before he can say anything she spun and swung the staff at him. When she spun back he was gone. She looked all around her and saw no one, heard nothing. She felt no one.

_What just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to have a moment in this chapter filmed, it would be the moment if the force bond. I wanted it to shake her to the core.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kylo Ren." Her voice echoed in his head. He was looking through his data pad in his quarters when he heard her voice. He thought he was simply hearing things when he turned back into his den area and saw her. Just as clear as she would be if they were in the same room. She was sitting down and didn't seem to notice him. He nearly held his breath as he watched her. She seemed to be listening to someone that he couldn't see.

She had a tan pair of pants that stopped mid calf. She had leather boots that looked homemade. She wore a white top with short sleeves that exposed her lower stomach and her forearms wrapped in black bindings. She seemed to have some paint design on her cheeks and chin. He could have swore he seen such design before but he couldn't place it. Her hair still in the three style but not buns. It was longer, her hair now. 

"She was your love." Rey spoke sadly.

She was definitely listening to someone. But how was she doing this? She definitely couldn't have been doing it on her own. The amount of energy you would have to give off to project yourself this far out, it could kill her. This was something else. But still, he didn't move. He just watched her. Studied her face. She looked sad. Something she was hearing wasn't very good. Through the paint on her face he can see she had a little more of a tan that graced her. On her collar bone some small freckles spread about. Even in a sitting position he can see her body had gotten even more toned. She was still quite small. Would probably still be weightless in his arms.

He recalls back when he put her in force sleep and she fell over in his arms.

_It was like holding a cloud._

Then he felt something. She closed her eyes and had been pulling something to herself. A memory. She was using the force! How can she do this with no training? How can she do it with such ease. She was seeing a memory and if he dared to, he could have seen what she saw but if he even attempted to take a peak at her mind, she would feel him for sure. So he just watched.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there but watched as she eventually rose up. She was breathing hard and her face began to twist into rage and she started swinging her staff blindly. He could tell there was no one there with her, whoever she had been  speaking to long gone. She was more than angry, she was distressed. It's been months since he seen her and wondered if she still felt the loss of Han. He started to feel sorry again for hurting her, this wild creature.

"Rey..." escaped his lips before he can think.

She stopped swinging and paused. He held his breath. She slowly looked in his direction and he could see now she saw him. She was baffled. Her brows furrowed and he wanted to ask her if she can see his surroundings. Before he opened his mouth she spun and swung her staff at him to strike him in the gut. He reacted and flinched but felt nothing. He looked up and she was gone. He looked around and there was no trace of her in his quarters. The ding from his door caught his attention.

He walked over and pressed his hand on the comp and the door slid open. His, looking annoyed was on the other side.

"Our Supreme Leader demands our presence." He said. He hated being treated as a messenger and even more so to Kylo. But Kylo didn't care at all what Hux felt.

He stepped outside and walked passed Hux towards the conference room for Snokes hologram. Hux followed muttering curses under his breath.

_Such a useless little man._

They entered the lift and stood in silence for a moment before Kylo spoke.

"Any thoughts to what this is about?"

"Between the rebel scum and the Jedi slut, it could be anything."

What Kylo wouldn't give to punch him in the throat at that comment. But how did he know she had a force power? Could Snoke be talking to him about Rey without him there?

The doors open and they stepped in. Snokes large blue hologram of his twisted face appeared.

"What of the resistance?" He went straight to the point.

"The few we captured have been silent. The ones we fought last have been executed. Their base is gone and there has been no activity." Kylo spoke. Ever since the week of Rey, they have gone off the map and he wonders if they too were searching for Rey.

Snoke of course read that thought. "It could be that they have been distracted."

"How noble is their bloody cause if they can't keep it as a priority?" Hux scoffed.

"These are people who see things in way that isn't understandable. That girl meant something to them. Which amuses me so, she ran from them. She chose to leave them all behind. So I can't help but think where her place is in all this."

"She's useless, just a filthy coward and a scavenger." Hux replied.

"She carries the force in her veins! You would call a force user useless?" Snoke shouted at Hux. He immediately changed his expression to regret at his words. Kylo smirked.

"Of course not sir. But if she is as strong, it just seems off putting she would run away from these fools she calls friends leaving them to fight without her."

"She thinks she's saving them." Kylo found himself saying out loud. He immediately regretted it.

"Could be. She knows very little of the war, and it would appear she knows nothing of her own power. Perhaps discarding her before she could discover herself may not be so bad of a decision." He said.

"What if she joined the dark side?" Kylo asked.

Hux face snapped in Kylos direction. "Our supreme leader already made the choice."

"Are you so cowardly yourself that you would hope for the death of a young scavenger girl?" Kylo spat at him.

"Enough. I didn't command for her death but if she can be put to the dark side, that certainly makes a difference. If you can go about finding her." He smiled coldly. There was an intention behind him and Kylo wished he can spot it.

"I can find her." Kylo said.

"Very well. Find her and see what can be done. When she is in your hands contact me and we will take it from there." With that the hologram was gone.

Hux turned to him. "Well, it appears you have a project."

"I think I may know where she is." He spoke out loud but meant to keep the thought to himself.

"Oh? For how long did you keep this information?" Hux approached him cautiously.

"There's a planet, they have people who wear symbolic paint on their faces." Kylo ignored Hux trying to be sinister with him. He always was bored of Hux and his little games.

But hearing Kylo mention the face paint seemed to catch his attention more clear. Kylo noticed.

"What is it?" He asked sharply.

"There are a few planets I know of with people who do that stupid act. One isn't so far from here. A wasteland with a loss language."

"And the other?"

"Its far across the end of the galaxy. It's almost the furthest planet away. We had traded there at times but..." He trailed off ad he remembered he had the planet Quinzel technology taken away along with most of their children. To the point where there was barely any children left on the planet as the villages would stop reproducing. He didn't want to bother with them any longer and they haven't stepped foot on the planet in years. "Quinzel."

Yes, Kylo knew of the planet. His mother had told him stories of how beautiful the island was and being so small it was like being in a fairytale. She had visited with his father once for a trade and almost had to be carried off by Han when she didn't want to leave. He shook his head at the image of his mother telling him stories as a child.

"That's where she is." Kylo started for the lift with Hux close behind him.

"Such an inconvenience." He muttered.

"Watch your tone." Kylo remarked.

But he couldn't help think, of course she would take herself to the furthest planet she could find. It could take weeks to reach her. And once they land, how would they bring her back? He doubt she would go willingly. Would others have die at his hand to bring her back?

_If so, so be it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the planet rey landed on is called Quinzel. Bonus points if you can vuess where i got that From! Hint: it's not star wars related. I have several chsoyers written and I'm trying to space it out but I'm too excited so tonight I'll just keep this seventh chapter as the last today. Everyday I will post one chapter a day until I'm done with the story. I hope you like long stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey walked through the woods where she had crash landed. They had fixed the clearing she made several weeks ago after she crash landed but they told her that they saw some boxes inside the small ship and didn't want to inspect anything without her consent. She didn't mind going through it anyways, it's not like anything was hers.

It was easy to find her way since she just had to follow the open space through the trees. After several minutes she found the dented banged in ship with door missing from when she kicked it out.

She ducked her head and walked inside. It was a really tiny space that was meant for maybe two people at most. The worst some boxes that were scattered on the floor. She bent down and investigated and saw that most of them were food rations, they appear to be like little bars. To her they look very unappetizing. But she knows what it's like to go without food so therefore she tried her best never to appear picky or too good to eat anything no matter how it looked. So she gathered them up and prepared to take them back when one particular box caught her eye. She turned and saw a little wooden box that was wedged behind the driving seat of the ship. As she walked closer, the box became more familiar to her and a chill trickle down her spine.

She seen this box before and the last time she opened it and touched what was inside she did not like what she saw. After hesitating for a few moments she scooped a little box up under her arm and picked up the food ration boxes and hurried out of the ship.

She handed the ration boxes to one of the women inside one of the food taverns and explain to them what it was and that they can do whatever they wished with them. They thanked her and she went back to her little hut that she called home.

Walking inside, there was a window and a small cot underneath it. She was given a mat that was woven together buy some of the children and women in the village that she saved. She enjoyed using the colorful mat to sit and meditate. Although she didn't get to do that very often because she spend most working with the guards or sparring alone or training with the instructor Eckhart.

She had a small dresser that contained most of her clothes which was all training attire. She gave the women the clothes she arrived in to wash but when they gave it back to her she decided against wearing them. Since the last time she wore them it was a very awful day and she really didn't wish to relive it. So she put them away in the bottom drawer towards the back of the dresser and she had wrapped them with bindings and tucked them away.

On top of the dresser where the black and white and shiny blue paint that was given for her to paint her face. She actually didn't quite enjoy this as much as everyone thought she would because she thought she was bad at it. The men gave themselves smooth lines of white on one cheek with a thinner black line that went underneath the white. Then a shiny blue thick line went on their chin vertically from the bottom of their lip to the bottom of the chin and the same blue made a curvy line on the other cheek. They left their eyes black around them. One woman showed Rey how to do it and eventually she got the hang of it. She didn't mind the look of the black around her eyes but the lines were bothersome. But still it made her feel like she was a part of something.

She wishes they didn't have to be so uniformed sometimes. But that's a thought she kept to herself. This wasn't her place. She made a new home here but it's only been a short time and she's still a guest technically. She moved the paints aside and placed the wooden box on the dresser.

She remembers finding the box on Maz castle and all these visions overwhelmed her at that time. They came to her when she opened the box and touched the lightsaber that was inside. Lukes original lightsaber.

_How?_

She was puzzled. How did this box end up with her on the ship? Had it been in there this whole time? She just jumped for a random ship she can find. She didn't look around inside she just had went straight for the controls and left. She was too emotional to handle anything.

 _I"m such a coward...I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _abandoned_ _everyone_ _._

She started to squeeze the top of the dresser at the horrible memory. But she looked up at the box and straightened her thoughts out. She slowly opened up the box and saw it. Yes, it was definitely inside. The lightsaber was with her. Here on this planet.

 _This whole time?_ _It's_ _impossible_ _._

She took a deep breath and with a shaking hand, she touched the lightsaber slowly. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

The last time she opened them she was in another world, visions of the Knights of Ren surrounded her. One warrior lunged for her in the rain and before he can strike her, Kylo slayed him with his lightsaber. She had stumbled back and with fear running in every inch of her body she turned and ran and suddenly has been in a snowfall woods. She had thought she was losing her mind. She was confounded and lost, her breath seen in the frigid air. Then the sound of clashing lightsabers are loudly heard. She starts to move through the woods toward the sound. She ran, heart pounding, when Kylo Ren emerged from behind the tree. She stopped in her tracks and screamed, falling back into the real world.

Reys body tensed at the very real memory. It felt like she was going through it over again. She held her breath and opened her eyes. Her hand on the saber, her eyes darting from side to side to see her surroundings. She was still in her hut. Nothing was amiss. She breathed a sigh of relief.

But in that same instant, she felt she wasn't alone. She turned her head and sure enough, Kylo, unmasked was standing in her hut with her! Was he really here? Was this another vision?

"Can you see my surroundings?" He asked her.

Her face twisted in rage. He was somehow here but not really here. How was this happening? Was he doing it?

"I can't see yours." He spoke again.

"Monster!" She spat at him through her teeth.

"Just you." He ignored her insult.

"Murderous snake." She spoke again.

She wanted to bash him over the head with her staff. Or better yet slice through him like he did his own father. She suddenly glanced over to the dresser at the lightsaber. He looked over in her direction and back to her. He couldn't see what she had been looking at and can tell she was concerned.

"As I said, I can just see you." He reassured her.

Without taking her eyes off the saber she spoke low "Get out."

"I don't think it's up to me...I don't even know how it's happening."

"Then just...be quiet or turn around until you go away." 

"You're angry."

She snapped her head up and glared at him. "You think? How could you? He gave a damn about you!" She felt herself getting worked up. Her hands trembled. 

He stared back her warily. "Its not a concern to you."

She wanted to lunge at him, beat him endlessly. She closed her eyes and waited for his presence to fade away. She looked back to see if he had gone. Looking around she saw she was alone.

She couldn't explain his sudden apperations appearing to her. She couldn't help but notice that he appeared when she was under a lot of stress inside her head. Like her anger the night David told her about the murder of his wife and now the overwhelming feeling of fear and loss he appeared again. She noticed that he too seemed confused by it. By him asking her if she can see anything about him she knew that this wasn't his doing. Since he had told her he can only see her it also meant that her apperation appeared wherever he was. She wondered if anyone else can see him if he appeared when she was near people.

If he appeared again. How long will this happen for? Is this permanent? She tried so hard to stay away from him and her friends. She didn't want anything to do with it. If she was going to see anyone she rather see Leia, or Finn or.... no. She felt herself thinking about that time and she had kneel down, grip her head and shut it out. This is her life now. She can't handle the hurt anymore. She had loss and misery her entire life and she didn't want it anymore.

She held back her tears and held back the urge to scream. She silently rocked until she was ready to leave her hut. Eventually she rose up and stormed out of the hut.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo walked towards the ship he and a small amount of troopers were preparing to take for the trip. He was assured that the planet was small and didn't require a large army to appear. Also the people inhabiting the land had no technology or weapons that you couldn't make from a tree or stones. So a handful of blasters and his lightsaber would do fine. If anything he felt more troopers would be needed not to fight off the villagers but to take on Rey. She wasn't properly trained at combat but she was vicious with it. She could possibly take down these troopers even though it would result in getting herself injured as well. She probably wouldn't care.

As he approached the ship, he had to stifle a groan. Though it wouldn't be heard much with his helmet on. But was waiting for him with his usual aggravated smug. He was traveling with them much to Kylo annoyance. But he has been on the planet before and they needed his guidance. Even though Kylo was confident he would be able to find it no problem. But the ginger head insisted. But he also wanted to insure that Kylo didn't slip up. And if he did, he would have no problems skipping along to the supreme leader to tattle tale.

"Everything is ready. If we leave this instant we will arrive in 3 days time." The pilot said before climbing on board.

"3 days on this small space craft?" Hux snarled his lip in disgust.

_He's so pretentious._

Kylo walked past him and made his way in a small section of the ship past the troopers that had sat in their rows. Hux took his seat across from him, strapping himself in.

"It's been so long I almost forgot what it was like to take this journey." He remarked.

"Its a wonder you did it in the first place." Kylos mechanical voice spoke.

"The planet itself was useful enough. Their woman birth very strong children. They caught on quickly when trained. Less pitiful than the other children from rotting places."

"Then they cut your supply."

"We found other ways to get our soldiers. This trip was so tidious anyways. I was glad to be rid of the task."

"I'm sure you'll be welcomed with open arms when they see you." Kylo snorted.

"Maybe that will make this whole thing easier. Maybe they'll remember what happens when they cross me and just spread out and surrender the scavenger. Just take her and leave."

Kylo hated how he referred to Rey. More importantly he couldn't understand why he hated it. Why did he feel this way?

He leaned his head back and pretended to listen to Huxs battle plan idea. He had came up with three different concepts. All of them wouldn't work. She would have out smarted the troopers and possibly even hijack this ship and leave the island and disappear again. The second plan she would definitely kill all of them in seconds. The third he just didn't want to give it a thought.

He was more focused on his feelings about seeing her. He knows she still is furious with him. She would attack him without a second thought. That would be his advantage. The first time they met she attacked out of fear and tried to run. She was afraid and didn't know who or what he was.

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask" she told him.

Now she knew who he was and what he did. He wanted so bad to erase that image in his mind of her face after seeing him kill his own father.

 _If_ _I_ _had another chance_ , _I_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _done it...if it_ _meant_ _she_ _wouldn't_ _look at me that way._

Why did this bother him so much? Soon he found himself drifting off. Maybe he'll be lucky and sleep the entire trip. Hell, maybe he'll be lucky and she would just submit and return with them willingly. Only in a perfect world.

 

They were close. It was in a matter of minutes they would be landing. They had all prepared for the landing but wasn't sure what to expect once they landed. Hux was convince they would back away with fear and they would simply have to just ask for her. But Kylo didn't believe anything could be that simple. Especially when it came to Rey.

The ship started to rock as it pushed through the planet's surface. Everyone bounced aggressively on their seats, their safety straps holding then in place. After a few minutes this shaking steadied and the ship slowed down and began to prepare for a safe landing. They were landing in the open space not far from the village between the woods. It only took about 3 minutes to land but for Kylo, it felt like ages. He felt suffocated under his mask and quickly removed the helmet. The ship landed and the bridge dropped slowly. Everyone rode up, Hux gave his orders. Little by little everyone climbed down not knowing what to expect.

Kylo was the last one to exit the ship. He looked around and saw small little buildings placed in random parts with no clear sections. The ground was a silver gravel and patterns were made as trails that traveled around each hut. He also noticed some children toys that were left outside not very close to a hut. Like someone was playing and had rush away.

Kylo looked around. Silence. Not a soul in site. The troopers spread out searching for signs of anyone roaming about. Kylo started walking through the village, eyeing each hut he passed by. He stopped when one seemed to stand out. It was very small and had an energy that pulsed through it. A familiar energy.

 _It's_ _hers_ _._

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. There was a small cot with bedsheets twisted about. She wasn't one to make her bed as he always did so. Above her bed there were a ton if little marks. Upon closer inspection, they were tally marks. She had counted her time on this planet. He took a moment to view and count.

_Almost 4 months..._

There were some baskets on the ground with flowers. Above her bed had drawings he assumed came from the children as gifts to her. He looked over at the dresser and saw her warrior paint spread about with a small box next to them. He opened the box and saw it was empty.

Suddenly he heard cries from men and the sounds of blasters going off. He smiled lightly.

_See you soon,_ _Rey_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a hard time with this because I couldn't quite do well describing a ship mechanics so I just went straight to the point. Hope it's okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey and the guard had crouched low on the ground by the snowy trees. The cold numbed her fingers that gripped the staff and held her in her position. The men around her were so still she almost didn't see them. It made her feel curious if she was just as invisible too.

Rey had a nightmare about the ship coming several weeks before. It bothered her so much she told David. He didn't take it very lightly and made preparations. Tunnels were built underground years before when the First Order had invaded, to put the women and children in safe keeping. They made more weapons, some Rey had never even seen before.

"Its a bow, and these are arrows." Colby, one of the weapon makers said to her.  He placed the bow in her hand and showed her how to hold it. It took a few tries but once she had the grip and her hand in the right position, it was easy to shoot her arrow at her target. It surprised her how holding the bow would be the more challenging part. She practiced by sketchings thay were made on large parchment of a human body. She would shoot for the wrists or knees the most but to make Eckhart feel at ease she managed a dozen head shots. She just rather not kill anyone.

But she trained extra hard with her staff and practice her archery everyday. They didn't know when the first order was coming but they had to be safe and prepared. Rey wasn't sure if Kylo would be there too, since he had never came with Hux before. No one even knew of him. They only ever saw Hux and the troopers. Maybe he was coming without Kylo again. She wasn't too sure.

The weather had changed in those few weeks and snow caked the trees since the village was always cleaning up snowfall. After it rained, the village was pretty clear but the woods were coated. It gave Rey an eerie feeling she couldn't explain.

That day, she had been in her hut getting dressed when the sound of the horn blasted through the village. She knew what that meant. She already had her face paint on but her hair was loose and it dropped messily to her waist. It was the first time she realized how long it had gotten. She didn't have time to scoop it up so she just grabbed her staff and bow with her arrow pack being placed over her back. She turned to leave but stopped. She looked over at the lightsaber and bit her lip.

 

Now they all waited, as quiet as they could. Reys hand moved to touch the tree to help her balance stay steady. Twigs started snapping ahead of them. It was one sound, followed by several other snapping beanches. The troopers were walking through the woods. It was a few seconds that could have lasted hours, not one member of the guard moved. No one was seen. It could be possible that they may think the planet was abandoned and leave.

_Nothing ever works that way._

"I see one!" A trooper shouted. He lifted his blaster but a staff knocked him over and an arrow shot right through his white armoured suit. The stones were powerful here along with the trees. Rey understood why travelers wanted to get every bit of this planet they can take.

The guards began to press forward as the troopers started shooting. They screamed out as they attacked the troopers, some dodging the blaster rays and fighting a trooper. Others weren't so lucky and dropped down after being shot. Reys eyes shut and she started to breathe quick breaths. These men were strong, but they're still human, and it broke her heart to see the men she fought with fall. She took out an arrow and raised her bow and skillfully aimed at a trooper shooting.

She pierced him right in the arm. He dropped his gun and ran out of the woods, screaming in pain. She only wanted to disarm him. Further to her right she heard struggling men and more blaster rays. She stood up and marched towards the sound of the guards yelling in pain. A trooper came into her vision shooting 2 of her men down. She saw 3 other troopers with him, and they seem to be asking the fallen men questions. She approached quickly, lifted her staff and swung it over head, knocking the trooper down from behind. She dodged the second troopers gun as he used it to hit her, swiped her staff under his legs to sweep him off his feet violently. When he fell she lifted her staff and brought it down hard on his gut.

"She's here!" The third trooper shouted. Rey barely heard him when she swung up her staff to knock him down. Two more troopers came her way. She placed her hand on her waist to grab the lightsaber she collected but decided against it. Maybe she didn't need it. Her staff was working fine. As she was ready to charge, the troopers halted. They turned around and started walking in the direction of the village. Almost as if something just commanded them.

_What happened?_

Her answer made it's way to her. Without his mask he looked human, handsome, strong. But with his dark attire, black cape, and his tall height, he glided towards her with a purpose. It made him fearful. No one dared get in his way.

_Was this is my fault?...did they come here for me?_

Seeing him brought back the agony she felt all those months ago. She didn't realize how much fury she held until this moment.

These kind people were being shot down because of her. She only came here in the first place because of what he did. Her blood boiled and Rey felt herself shaking. This was more than anger. This was more than pain. She lifted her staff and cried out before she started charging towards him. He stood still as she raced through the snow to get to him, waiting patiently for her to attack.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like a warrior goddess. Her long hair flying past her, her body moving swiftly though the thick snow. It didn't even slow her down! He was mesmerized. She certainly was a vision.

As she got closer her staff was lifted and she prepared to swing it at his neck. He ducked his head, letting the staff hit the nearby tree. She quickly began swinging from clockwise and counterclockwise gracefully on her hands each spin going for his head, his neck, his ribs or his legs. But he was quicker and dodged it all. He eventually took out his lightsaber and ignited the red blade. She swung again for his chest but he sliced through the staff, cutting it in half. She watched the broken staff fall and then dropped the remaining half. She reached for her belt but it wasn't there. The saber must have fallen while she fought. She looked around quickly and saw it a few paces behind Kylo. She dropped low and kicked at his leg, anticipating he would jumped away. He did. She used the small chance to scurry forward but he started in that direction. So she turned and ran back, distancing herself from the lightsaber. She turned when she saw him slow down and slowly walked towards her.

She didn't know what she was doing when she reached her hand out. Kylo puzzled, looked behind him but ducked back immediately as a lightsaber flew past him, nearly hitting him in the face.

Kylo turns to see Luke's lightsaber in the hands of Rey, who stands facing him having reach for the lightsaber on her own. She is utterly stunned that it landed in her hand even though she had reached for it. Kylo looks at her, taken aback that she was able to do this. Holding it with both hands, she ignites the lightsaber for the first time, her eyes blazing. Kylo reignites his lightsaber after shutting it when he broke Reys staff.

Rey charges again. Kylo immediately on the defensive. They battle powerfully as he blocks all her attacks well. However he is clearly rocked by her raw, innate skill. She certainly did have potential.

It's like a dance, with flashes of blue and red bouncing off the snow. She seems to be impossibly, almost stronger than he is for half a dozen blows. He finds the strength and fights back moving forward and pushing Rey back into the direction of the village. He doesn't try to attack with the chance of hurting her. He is almost thankful she doesn't noticed how he is carefully aiming his blows at where she can almost defend herself. He was testing her.

Rey almost loses her footing and Kylo slams his lightsaber over her, both inches away from each other with the red and blue blazing sabers in between them locked in, Kylo carefully holding his so it can't scar her. He towered over her pushing his saber down harder to hold her in a difficult position.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!" Kylo shouted at her.

 _Let me_ _help_ _you...please_ _don't_ _make me do this_

"The Force?" What did he mean? She didnt want to think about it at thay moment. She was losing her edge. She  closes her eyes for a few seconds. When she opens them, she is centered, fortified, at ease.

Determined, she pounds back and with single handed swipes, she's hitting Ren's gnarly, spitting saber with incredible force. It's so fast now, her fury takes over and Kylo is tripping backwards.  He raises his saber but she hits it at the hilt and his blade goes flying off into the snow. She slashes again and agaun and hits him square in the head and chest. He falls back into the snow. She walks around him, teeth bared. He looks up at her and a large scar is burned across his face. But he shows no fear as she thought he would. He's in pain, that much is clear. But he isn't giving her the same vicious look that's spread on her face.

She stops moving and sees he's looking back for his saber. Before he can reach for it she screams and raises the lightsaber over her head.

"Enough of this nonsense." Huxs voice is heard.

"Stop!" Kylo screams at Hux.

As Rey brings down the blade, she stops midway and screamed as she feels a sharp burn on her side. She looks around, clutching her side and sees Hux holding a blasters her direction. His dark grin begins to frown in fear as she looks at him with daggers in her eyes. He shoots again, aiming for her chest only this time, she uses the saber, not breaking her glare towards him, to deflect the shot in which it bounces back to the tree near Hux causing him to fall over. She looks back at her wound and staggers back, her vision beginning to blur.

_No, no not now. Please..._

She looked back where Kylo was laying but he wasn't there. She didn't have time to turn when his large body tackled her from the opposite direction. They tumbled on the snow until they were against a tree. Rey used the tree to lean against and pushed herself up in a standing position while trying to kick and claw at Kylo as he started grabbing her wrist. Then he took her head in one hand and slammed it back against the tree. She stopped fighting back.

She took a breath in and began to slowly slide down until she was on the ground, and slumped over on her side. She groaned in pain as she tried to reach out with her hand. Her vision darkened.

Kylo, injured and breathing hard knelt down to Rey and looked at the fresh wound on her side. Her stomach was exposed and there was bleeding slowly pouring. He looked over at her face and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and soon, she  was unconscious.

He leaned back breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhausted. He could have easily put her under with the force but this way seemed better. He had to let her face him. Even through his new scarred face, pain in his chest, and a badly injured Rey, which he did feel awful for, this way was the best way for her to see him the way he needed her to see him.

 _She'll_ _understand._

Ignoring his searing pain, and all the troopers offering their assistance, he grunted out in pain as he scooped Rey into his arms and carried her back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive taken archery and rhe bow holding is a pain in the ass. I love Rey fighting. I picture her in just blind rage but with amazon warrior. The more she fights the more skills she picks up.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo held on to Rey tightly as he walked up the bridge to the ship. As he climbed up, his injuries throbbed and as light as Rey was in his arms, it was a painful struggle.

Once on the ship and level ground, he shifted Rey to be more balanced, and proceeded to the far end of the shift where a small chair with restraints awaited. He paused, and then turned to where he would be sitting. Across from his seat was a two seater where Hux had been before. He moved over and laid her gently across, bending in her legs so she fit comfortably. She was small enough to be able for her whole body to lay on it.

He staggered toward the front, awaiting an irritable Hux storming up the catwalk.

"You have no right-" he started.

"We came here for one reason and it is done. There is no other business needed." Kylo said firmly.

"The supreme leader will be made aware-"

"That the first part of what he asked is done!" Kylos voice started raising. He took a threatening step forward. Even without his mask, he had a way of coming off terrifying to others. He kept a cold look in his eye. His jaw was clenched. Hux, seeing him slowly approaching closer took a cowardly step back.

"That is the end of discussion. General." He spoke lowly.

Hux nodded, face twisted in a snarl.

As Kylo turned his back he added "Find another seat."

 

A medbay stretcher was ordered for Rey once they landed back on starkiller base. Rey had drifted in and out of consciousness while on the way back but never fully woke up. Kylo was worried he may have slammed her head too hard.

They had prepared a stretcher for Kylo too but he declined. He placed Rey on the stretcher and watched as she was strapped in. The medical team rushed her to the medbay and he followed.

The orders given were to keep Rey sedated. Work on her injuries. But never cease the medication that would keep her asleep. If Kylo had used forced sleep on her, he knew eventually it would wear off being a powerful force user herself, even though she lacked the training she needed.

Kylo was seen by a medical droid and had his chest stitched up. His face was treated with some bacta gel and was told to rest. However that wasn't something he could simply do 

He headed back to his quarters and went to his bathroom to use the fresher. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw for the first time the scar that was jaggered across the right side of his face. Starting from his eyebrow and moved downward toward his jaw. It was raised and burned into his freckled skin. He touched it lightly remembering the look she gave him once he was on the ground.

 _She_ _would_ _have killed me.._.

He saw the rage inside her. She had breathed heavily as she circled him, nearly proud of herself for taking him down. He felt her emotions shaking but what had stood out was more than fear. She would have been afraid of what she would become had she made the kill.

Hux had intervened by shooting her. Kylo had screamed for him to stop but it was too late. He wanted her to make the strike. Had she done so he would have and was prepared to stop her. But he needed her to feel a strength and a raw emotion...a passion. It would have been much easier to convince her to fall into the dark side.

But that was fine. He had other plans in mind. First he had to speak to Snoke and hope that he will be open to his ideas. If all was well, than he could get to work.

He waited in the conference room for the hologram to appear. He had worked for hours to keep his feelings in the back burner and cover it with more determination to work with Rey for Snokes order. He felt at ease that it may work.

"I believe it was a success?" Snokes hologram appeared abruptly. 

"Yes. She was residing on Quinzel. Once we knew, we left immediately." Kylo had bowed his head before speaking.

"Did she come willingly...ah, of course not. The scar you bare shows more than I can feel in your mind. She's a fiery one." Snoke chuckled.

"She is strong. With the force and on her own. She is filled with raw strength and potential. With all the emotions she has, it may take some time but it is possible to get her to join our side."

"Are you confident it can be done?"

"Yes, supreme leader."

"Do whatever it takes, by any means. I will want progress reports."

"Done, sir."

"Good." And the hologram cut out. Kylo was alone.

 

Orders were being sent everywhere from Kylo. He was changing his quarters to a bigger one that was being built to hold 2 rooms. He wasn't going to have her placed in a cell. That was no way to earn her trust. He asked for the quarters to be tightly concealed and no way to hack or break out. He may not have her in a cell but he would turn his new quarters into a more livable detainment. He was prepared for outburst, escape attempts, and even attacks. No sharp objects would be within the quarters. And anything else she would think to use, he would be a step ahead.

He ordered for a training facility to be placed near that can be accessed from his quarters. Others may use it but in doing so it had to specially locked so only those with a hand print can go in and out to the rest of the ship.

Then lastly, she needed to be suppressed from the force. He didn't want to take away the full ability but he needed it to be heavily unusable. Enough that she can't use it to her advantage but enough that she can feel around when he would allow her to. For  a few days a team has secretly been creating a syrum that can be injected into Rey. A droid will be coming into give it to her. Once it was created and given to the droid so it can be able to make as much as needed on its own, Kylo took care of the workers who knew.

"You never created anything like this. It is impossible and you know it will never be done. You will never try." He had commanded into them. He didn't need this falling into the wrong hands.

Then he got the call from his data pad. The one he was waiting for. It took about two weeks but her injuries to her head and waist had been healed. She didn't have a concussion but did have a minor head injury. 

Her waist was more serious. She had some scarring and they informed him she will be very sore. It'll take time before her pain eases down. She had been kept under sedation and it was time to tell them to give her one last dose that would keep her under for only a few hours.

The new quarters was ready and he had double checked on everything to make sure it was secured. Once it was ready, he headed to the medbay.

Entering her room, she was laying still, getting her injection from the droid to suppress the force. Once it was in the droid beeped and left quickly.

He walked over to her and stood watching. She had a grey crop tank on that ledt her abdominal area ooen where she was bandaged. Her war paint had been wiped off her face. Her hair was loose and had grown since he interrogated her. He can see how thick it was and very untamed. He wondered if she knew how to take care of it. Her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Her fingers twitched lightly.

He closed his eyes and peeked inside her head. She was dreaming. She scavenging on Jakku. Each time she had a fine, it seemed to be disappointing and she tossed it away. No matter what she would find she would angrily throw it, each time throwing it harder than the last. It was a never ending loop of disappointing  scavenges.

He opened his eyes.

_You will never live that_ _way_ _ever again._

He waited for the medical team to arrive and take off her i.v. She was given her last sedation injection. After they left, he lifted her up in his arms, keeping the thin white blanket she had draped over her. He turned and left the room, heading to their quarters, ignoring all questionable looks and thoughts as he walked through the halls.

Once at the quarters, he looked into the screen that scanned his eye before the doors opened. Walking into the now large dark living area, he headed to her door, scanning his eye again.

Once inside her decent sized room, he placed her on her full sized bed, which made her look so much smaller than she was.  He pulled back the black sheets and quilt and removed the medical blanket. She wore grey leggings that stopped an inch over her ankles and was barefoot. He lifted her calves lightly and placed them under the blankets and covered her up. He looked at her once more, taking in the fact she was really in his care.

_This, most_ _certainly_ _will not be easy._

He was prepared for a battle with her. But he's not so much prepared for how it makes him feel having her with him.

She's strong, shes a survivor, she knows the pain he's felt long ago, a pain he still feels sometimes. She's everything he never thought he would want. On top of that, she was beautiful. Snoke felt his feeling grow. He had tried to ignore or pass it as just curiosity to another force user.

But the strange electricity that passes through both of them, that had passed through when they first met, he can't deny it. It's almost as if maybe she was meant for him.

_Would she feel it too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious as to why Hux was upset in the beginning, you'll find out next chapter 


	12. Chapter 12

Rey walked, exhausted from being out in the sun for ours, scavenging from recent wreck sites for anything thay can get her something to eat. She was empty handed the day prior and was given nothing.

She approached Unkar Putt and placed her small amount if findings on the table in front of him.

He looked through it without touching anything and snorted. He turned and place half a food ration to her, which was almost like a small cracker.

"What is this? Where's the rest?" Rey asked, annoyed.

"You give me barely anything so that is what you get in return."

"That's porg shit! I know for sure that you were given barely the amount of what I have here and gave two amounts of food rations."

"You hungry Rey? You know what you can do to be well fed." He walked towards her, laughing.

She looked at him with disgust.

"I rather starve." She spat.

He snatched the food ration back. "Suit yourself." He roared with laughter as she turned and hurried out of there.

"You're useless Rey!" He shouted at her. "You'll only be good for one thing and you can't even do that!" He continued to howl with laughter as she hurried out as fast as she could go, holding back tears of frustration.

 

She began to stur, the memory fading to be more distant. She felt herself laying down on a surprising comfortable mattress. She felt her body comforted by soft sheets and she almost didn't want to move. But she had never been this comfortable before and so she grew suspicious.

Her eyes snapped open. She was in a dark room, and at first couldn't make anything out. Someone was in there with her, she could feel it. She turned head and saw him. He was sitting by the door, looking at her. His expression was soft. He almost had a hint of a smile.

She didn't hesitate.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Kylo warned.

But she immediately rushed out of bed and started to run to the door. She only took a few steps before she gasped out in pain, clutching her side and collapsing on her knees.

She was taking quick breaths in, nearly hyperventilating. The tighter she clutched onto her side, the worse the pain was. Trying to get up made it worse, and even breathing made it worse. But she just couldn't stop gasping for air.

Kylo rose up, walking over to her. She looked up, and from her position on the ground, she nearly strained her neck from looking up so high.

He appeared to be saying words to her but she couldn't focus. She was hurt, and she was in an unfamiliar room. She was locked inside with Kylo Ren. What happened? How did this happen? When did this happen? What happened to the villagers? Why was she in so much pain?

So many questions, there was so many emotions running wild inside her head, the pain on her side not helping. She was breathing even harder now. As Kyle bent over and touched her on the shoulder, she shook him off and tried again to get up and run for the door. But she couldn't focus right and fell against it. She saw a dresser with a few books on top.

Her first instinct was to try and bash him in the head. She started for the books when Kylo grabbed her arm and spun her so she can face him. He pushed her up against the wall pinning her with both her hands above her head with one of his large hands. He pressed up close so she was unable to kick him.

She cried out in frustration and pain, breathing heavily. She was completely hyper ventilating.

_Rey, calm down!_

His voice spoke through her mind. She looked at him in confusion.

He stared intently into her eyes. He towered over her from how he held her,  his face leaning down towards hers.

_Rey, you have to calm down. Breathe in ... follow me._

He took a deep breath in slowly. She cautiously mimicked him as she trembled.

_Breathe out..._

He exhaled slowly, nodding at her to do the same. His cool breath grazed her face. She exhaled, shaking a little less now.

_Good,_ _keep_ _going, nice and slow._

She did this a few more times until her breathing was regulated. She still trembled slightly in his hold. He lessened his grip on her wrists but didn't let go.

"Good. I need you to be calm before I explain anything." He spoke now. His deep voice holding Reys attention since the last time he spoke to her so close, their lightsabers were locked together.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"I'll explain once I tell-"

"Where are the villagers? What happened to them?" Her eyes were wide opened, her teeth gritted. She lost her old friends and she wasn't prepared to lose more. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"They're safe in their home planet. I'll tell you the rest once-"

"No! I don't believe you! What did you do to them?" She shouted.

Kylo let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

_I'll_ _show you..._

He radiated his memory to Rey and she closed her eyes feeling the electricity pass through her. She opened her eyes and she was standing in the village.

Troopers and guard members fighting. Various cries and commands were being shouted. Then it all ceased. Everyone stopped as something caught their attention from the woods. Kylo emerged with a bleeding wound on his face. His expression hardened as he shifted an unconscious Rey in his arms. Her head tilted back, hair falling back.  He clutched her tightly as troopers approached him, offering their help but he just ignored them.

"No! Stop!" David ran up to Kylo and was stopped by troopers.

Hux approached him. "I never forget a pathetic face." He sneered.

"Please, don't hurt her. She did nothing to you!" He pleaded.

"So much you know. She fled because she was a fugitive. Didn't she tell you?" He mocked.

Reys heart sank as David shook her head.

"I'm sure whatever trouble she caused you was deserved. She saved us."

"Yet you can't do the same. It seems you fail to save a woman's life. Again."  
Hux chuckled. "

"Enough!" Kylo stopped. He turned around and walked over to the man.   
"General, you make a ridiculous mockery of no one but yourself.

"You dare-" his voice was cut as Kylo began yo force choke him.

"Did you have something you needed to add?" He said lowly.

Hux struggled to breathe and a few seconds later  Kylo released his hold. Hux gasped for air on the ground.

Kylo turned to David who looked at him with fear after what he just witnessed what Kylo had done to Hux.

"You don't have to worry about the first order anymore. Your planet will live on in peace." He said calmly to him. He turned around when David spoke up.

"What about Rey?"

"She's in no danger."

Kylo continued on towards the ship and the troopers followed close. Including a very aggravated, pride hurt Hux.

Rey blinked she was back in the room, being held in place by Kylo.

"See? They're fine. Now you're gonna listen to me." Kylo spoke.

She struggled again under his grip but it just made him hold her tighter.

"Nothings changed. I'm not giving you the map."

"I'm sure we'll get it one way or another."

"You can try again, I'll fight you back...like last time." She spoke through her teeth.

He leaned his face in closer and whispered. "I encourage it." He smirked.

She stared at him with aggravation. 

_Ill just push back_ _into_ _his mind._

_"_ No you won't. You can try but unless I let you, it won't happen again."

"Stay out of my head! And get off me!" She twisted under his grip. But he was stronger.

"When I let go, I want you to sit down and listen. If you don't, I'll make you. Your choice."

She glared at him. He felt her defiance trying to rise but she struggled to contain herself.

"Well?" He asked.

"Fine." She hissed.

He let go of her arms and stepped back. But instead of walking to sit, she attempted to lunge for him and he froze her mid way. Then he lifted her with the force and pushed her aggressively on the bed. She screamed out in pain.

"Every move you think about making... I will know. So to make this as easy as possible,  you will do right to behave." He stepped towards her.

She leaned up in a sitting position and narrowed her eyes at him, clutching her side.

_Fuck. I forgot._

He didn't mean to throw her roughly but his patience was being tested. He had to learn to control that.

"Despite what you think...you are here as a student. Not a prisoner."

"As I sit in a cell." She said trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"It's not a cell. It's a regular room. With your own fresher, and books about the history of the force. I can get more if you like. But first and for most, you are here to train. And to listen. And to respect."

"Respect isn't just given. It's earned."

"Right. And I will hope you will earn mine as well. Which will happen if you only listen what you're told. This room opens up for you and you are welcomed to explore what's outside of it. Any room that isn't locked is yours to enter. Anything you need, I will provide. You will be well fed, and we'll taken care of. I will treat you as best as I can. I will teach you proper combat skills and if you cooperate, I will show you what I said back on Quinzel. I will show you the ways of the force. But that will come in time."

She leaned a little more upright and clutched herself again.

"You were shot by Hux. For that, I am sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"I'm sure it made your kidnapping easier." She spoke weakly. She really was in a lot of pain.

"If I had it my way, we both would have walked inside the ship peacefully. But I knew it wouldn't be as easy. But shooting you wasn't fair."

He walked closer to her. "I know you're in a lot of pain. I took you out of medbay before you were 100 percent clear so once again I apologize. But your wound is closed up and is mostly healed. All you need to do is take it easy for now. Eating and drinking will help."

"What's the catch?"

"Just cooperate. That's all you have to do. Don't fight me. Stop trying to at least. Everytime you try it will result in...well what just happened." He motioned with his hand to her position on the bed.

 _I'll_ _find_ _a way to take you down._

"No, you won't." He said sternly.

"Stop-" she started shouting before he interrupted.

"No I will not!" He spoke louder. He took a deep breath and continued more calmly. "I will not invade your mind. But I CAN hear your thoughts. Especially ones that are thinking of making things harder. There's nothing for you to escape from. This is how you will live for now until further notice."

She angrily glared at him.

"Please, Rey. Don't make this more difficult for yourself. You're not in a bad position."

After standing in silence for a few more moments, he turned and left her room without another word.

She brought her face to her hands and let out a short muffled scream.

_How_ _can_ _this_ _be_ _happening? I was out! I was out..._


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo walked into his room, a few paces away from where Reys room was. His door slid open and he removed his cape and neatly placed it in the closet, leaving him with a black long sleeved shirt and his black fitted pants and boots.

He sat at the edge of a king size bed that was neatly made. He scratched at the side of his head. He felt her frustrations. She needed to vent all of that out. When she healed nicely he would take her for combat training. He knew this was going to be an adjustment for her that she wouldn't take too easily.

He also knew he needed to calm himself down when she was being difficult. He hadn't meant to toss her roughly but she needed to stop trying to fight him.

 _It's_ _not like_ _she_ _isn't_ _gonna try again a million more times...just today._

He sighed.

_What_ _am_ _I_ _doing?_

He was feeling unsure of himself. It felt he had it all planned out. His life in the First Order meant something. He would put order in the galaxy, proper control. He would be a respected ruler. Snoke had trained him well.

But he can't help but think of Hans words.

"He's using you...and you know it"

Did he? Did he truly believe the supreme ruler would toss him out once he had no use for him? He did say nearly the same for Rey when it was implied she wouldn't use her powers or be cooperative to him. Would he have them both discarded?

A sound in the den area interrupted his thoughts. She left her room.

She hadn't expected the door to slide open when she pressed her hand to the sensor. She peeked her head out and was prepared for a cold dark hallway.  Or more interrogation chairs or something barbaric. But it was a sitting area of some sort. The furniture was colored in dark and grey designs. There was light grey carpeting that felt soft and almost comforting under her feet. To the left behind one black long couch was a black round table with to black chairs pushed in. Behind the table was another open room separated by the flooring.

The carpet stopped and white marble tile took over and there was black counter space with black cabinets above. And a small black box that was the length of Rey. It had a handle, and her curiosity couldn't be contained. She pulled and it opened, illuminating light. It was cold inside, in which she saw what appeared to be different kind of beverages.

She closed the door to the cold box and examined the cabinets. Some had boxes of bars they she assumed were food rations. There was dozens of them.

She attempted to reach one but grimaced in pain. It was too high up and she wasn't tall enough.

_Maybe_ _I_ _can climb it?_

She prepared to pull herself up on the counter, whimpering as her pain grew worse.

"Stop!" Kylo was already in the kitchen area and she quickly stumbled back.

"Are you seriously crazy?" He approached her, closing the cabinet door.

"I was only gonna take one." She looked down.

"Those are for emergencies. If I'm not here." He said.

"Then what am I going to eat?"

"Food is being delivered soon. Do not try to climb up this ever again. Understand?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She walked passed him and stepped back into the living area. "Where is this?" She asked.

"This is a den. You can sit in here, read in here, talk in here. Whatever you want."

"Great. But WHERE is this? Is this whole thing...my cell?"

"No. It's a living quarters. It's ours."

Her eyes widened. "Ours?"

"Yes. The room you woke up in is your bedroom."

"Where do you..."

He pointed in the direction behind her. She turned to see the door closed.

"So we...live together?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Why? Why not just put me on a cell?"

"Because your not a prisoner Rey." He walked closer to her.

"Then let me go." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears and she had to pinch the bridge of her nose to prevent the tears from falling. She would not be weak in his presence.

"No Rey."

"But-"

"Rey. Just listen to me okay?"

"Why should I listen to you? After what you've done! You're a monster!" She spat the words out and rushed back into her room, clutching on to her side.

"I know." Kylo said softly.

 

She sat up on her bed all the way at the end until her back was pressed against the wall. She took the time to take in her room. It was pretty big, bigger than what she had in the hut in Quinzel. Definitely bigger than anything she had in Jakku. The walls were blue, which surprised her that they weren't black or grey. They were the colors of the sky, like what she had on Jakku. But these colors seemed nicer. Paler. The ceiling had an orange hue to it. Like the sun.

_Did_ _he_ _design_ _this_ _room?_

Her bed was pretty big. It could fit 2 more people she felt. She's never slept in anything this comfortable before. The sheets were a pale grey with a black quilt on top. They were messed up by Rey scrambling on and off.

Then there was a bookshelf. She noticed some force history books there. Then one book on mechanics, ships, and one on planets. Maybe she might dive into that one.

She shuddered. She didn't want to accept this life. She didn't want to be Kylos student, she could care less what he had to offer her.  She just wanted to be alone. That's all she was ever good at.

 

She drifted off in the position she was in when the sound of the sliding door woke her. Kylo was standing on the other side.

"Food just arrived. Come eat."

She wanted to retaliate and tell him where he could shove it. But she was starving and didn't feel like getting into it. So she rose up, painfully.

She walked to the table where Kylo had set her place. She glared at the utensils he placed down, a fork and spoon.

_What the hell are those things? I can cram_ _that_ _one in his-_

"Before you complete that thought I highly advice you just sit and be civilized." He said as he placed the food down without looking at her.

She scoffed but then slowly lowered herself, ignoring her sharp pain. Kylo placed a pill on the table by her plate.

"What's this?"

"It's a pain reliever. It won't take the pain away but it will make it barable."

He added food to her plate. It was a form of meat and vegetables. It smelled amazing. He filled her glass with water.

She watched him sit across from her, lift up the utensils and use them to eat his food. She was almost embarrassed because she's never used utensils before. She always ate her hands but she was also never given food this way. Even on Quinzel they all ate with their hands. Granted she was little bit more aggressive with the way she and they were but this was little bit more elegant than she was used to.

She studied him and then began to pick up what was a fork and slowly and awkwardly push it into her food. It was a little messy but she got some on her fork and raised it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and held onto the sound that would excape her mouth because she did not want him to hear how much she enjoyed what she was eating.

But she couldn't hide anything from him. He smiled slightly without looking at her. He knew she had never tasted anything that good before.

They finished their food and she went to drink her water when he reminded her "Take the pill."

"It's fine. I don't mind the pain."

"You will heal so much faster if you just-"

"I'm fine." She repeated. She got up and turned to walk to her room when she stopped. "Why are you acting like you care?"

"I'm not." He rose up and started clearing the table.

"This act of kindness isn't real. How how could you be what you are?" She shouted.

"And what is that exactly?" He asked as he continued clearing the table.

"A cruel creature with no heart."

"Did it ever occur to you that just maybe I'm not the bad guy?"

"Yes and you were off to a grand start to showing me so."

He walked over to her until he was inches away.  She fought to not step back and held her place. Keeping her eyes down. "Regardless what you think of me, everything I had done was with reason. Whether I regret so or not. And everything I do here, is for your own safety and for your own good." He looked at her, with a little annoyance that she kept her head down and wouldn't look up at him.

 _She's_ _afraid_ _of me_

He walked past her and into his room, closing the door.

Rey looked off in his direction then back at the empty table. Except for 2 things. A glass of water and a pill. She clutched at her side again and decided to swallow her pride and the pill. She nearly choked but she was able to wash it down with water.

_I_ _don't_ _understand. How can a cold_ _hearted_ _killer care about this? Does he, care_ _about_ _me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope this is not moving too fast.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were stressful. She mostly stayed in her room, groveling at her lack of freedom. She kept throwing the "I'm still a prisoner!" argument in his face by pointing out she can't leave their quarters.

"Then fine! You're a prisoner Rey! Now eat your high quality prison food!" He said loudly in frustration during dinner once.

He hasn't had to use the force again on her but she found ways to get under his skin. She even started calling out his feelings towards Snoke.

"If he was so high and mighty he wouldn't need pawns." She would mutter.

But all her insults and jabs have been brushed off. He had knew she wouldn't be very easy in the beginning. But the most difficult part is she wouldn't take her pain reliever. She took it the first night and she didn't like how hard it was for her to do. He almost felt tempted to hide it in her food, but something didn't seem right about that.

He received a message on his data pad that he was requested for a meeting that day. It was still early in the morning and Rey was sleeping heavily. Maybe he would be back by before she wakes up? He has left the quarters before while she slept and she never seemed to notice.

 

He was distracted at the table. The pilots and captains spoke about battle plans and mission layouts. He never understood why he was needed.

"What's that now?" Kylos voice through his mask was distorted. Something caught his attention.

The Captain that spoke looked at him nervously. "General Organa has moved her base. Their fighters have been pulled back and there's been minimal activity. So we have placed them under low priority for now."

"They're just sitting ducks, can't we just go in?" One other soldier said.

"We're not animals." Hux commented.  "Although having the whole base explode isn't so bad." He smirked.

"They have no fighters out at all? No pilots?" Kylo asked.

"No sir. They pulled everyone back in a few weeks ago. They've been silent."

_They've_ _stopped looking for her._

He felt sorry, he almost hoped they would keep trying.

 

He left the meeting and quickly made his way back to their quarters. As he got closer a small little pulse waved through his mind. She was awake. He was right at the doors when he felt another shock vibrating though him.

 _What did she do now_?

He opened the door and walked in abruptly and looked in the direction of the kitchen. She was grimacing in pain and holding herself steady with the counter. He walked closer and stopped short once he was by the kitchen area. He took his mask off and placed it on the counter.

There was glass all over the floor with water everywhere. He quickly walked in and lifted her by her underarms and placed her in a sitting position on the counter.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got some water, and was getting hungry. You weren't here so..."

"So you tried to climb up for the meal bars." He sighed.

"I lost my footing and slipped and knocked over the water glass."

"You were awake for 5 minutes. You couldn't wait?"

She kept her eyes down. He shook his head and looked at her foot. He noticed some blood dripping down and so he carefully knelt down and lifted her foot.

"What are you doing?!" She cried out.

"You got cut by glass." He examined her small slender foot and tilted it seeing a small piece of glass on the inward side of her foot. "Don't panic." He says to her as he slides his arms under her thighs and back, cradling her in his arms. She tensed up her body as he held and carried her to couch and placed her down. It was the first time he held her awake.

He quickly darted to his bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. He used a small tool to pull the glass out, causing Rey to whimper. The glass was bigger inside her foot then outside so more blood came out. He grabbed some bacta gel and took off his gloves. He applied the gel to the wound, his skin touching her skin for the first time. She flinched at his touch but something sparked between them as he did. He paused for a second, trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded, keeping her eyes a way.

He hesitated before he added the gel, one hand holding her foot and the other smoothing the gel on her cut. Her skin was incredibly soft and he couldn't help but notice. When he finished he put a small bandage over it.

He got up and walked away to clean up the kitchen mess. As he worked, she lifted her leg with the injury over her knee. She touched the bandaged.

_He touched me...and there was something that happened...what was that? Why was he so careful?_

She couldn't understand why this murderer had such a gentle touch with her. She couldn't help but think of a hidden agenda in all this. If she let her guard down what more can possibly happen to her that hasn't already happened? She just knew she didn't want to find out. She had her share of seeing what happens when a predator suddenly puts on a smile. 

But she's been lashing out at him the entire time she's been here and aside from his aggravated responses, he hasn't done much. He hasn't use the force on her or attacked her physically since she first woke up.

 _I just can't t_ _rust_ _him..._ _I_ _can't_ _._

 

After they ate dinner Kylo got to start clearing the table. Rey rose to go into her room.

"Rey."

She stopped and turned to him. She frowned as he approached her with a glass of water and a pill.

"I don't need it."

"If I take one with you will you please take it?"

She stared at him blankly.

"The faster you're completely healed, the faster you can get into the combat training room."

She hated that her eyebrow arched up in interest. And hated even more thay he noticed.

She let out a sigh and held out her hand. He place the pill in her hand and handed her the glass. He picked up another pill from the table and grabbed his own glass.

She eyed him as he took a gulp of water and tilted his head back, placing the pill in his mouth then swallowed with the water.

He looked over and noticed her staring. "Try drinking the water first and holding it in your mouth when you put the pill in. It'll go down easier."

She mimicked his actions, but took too much water and spilled some.

"Ugh maybe I'm just not meant to take the damn pill." She groaned, water dripped from her chin.

Kylo smirked as he grabbed a small towel and handed it to her. She dabbed her chin.

"Try again, but not so much. You don't need that much water."

She tried again, spilled some water again but was able to take the pill.

"Ugh!" She cried out as she swallowed. "Happy?" She said.

"Probably not as happy as you actually are." He smiled.

He felt she was proud she was able to do it. She can try all she wants to hide her feelings but he can always sense her.

_Damn you._

He chuckled and continued cleaning as she walked in her room. She walked in the bathroom and undressed, turning on the fresher. She stepped and stood under the hot water for a long while, letting her mind relax.

It was the only time she can be in a point where she didn't have bad memories coming up. Or negative thoughts drowning her out. She just enjoyed the sound of the water, a luxury she never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way he teaches her to take the pill is how my friend showed me. I'm not a good pill taker so the only way I can is holding water in my mouth first then squeezing the pill in with more water.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the day Rey was going to enter the training room. She was kind of looking forward to it, possibly to let out some pent up steam. Her and Kylo have been more civilized together but she still couldn't help herself.

She started taking her pills regularly because it was helping. She just wouldn't take it so easily, just to get under his skin. She stretched every morning, and a few days ago she finally felt no more pain. So Kylo had given her the day that he felt she would be fully recovered to train.

They ate their breakfast and Kylo began placing the dishes and food on the counter space so the droids would collect them. He heard a beep at his door, expecting the clean up crew.

He walked over to open it.  
"Oh..." He bit his bottom lip. Rey lifted her head in that direction, curiously.

He stepped aside and some droids went quickly to the kitchen to collect the food, but one droid followed Kylo slowly.

"Rey, this droid is going to give you an injection." He said, cautiously. She had finally been more cooperative with him lately and he was worried this would make him start all over again.

"What?" She rose up from the table.

"It's a bi-weekly injection. It's quick."

"What for?"

"To suppress your force."

"Why?" She was afraid. She hadn't used it much but maybe it's because she couldn't. But she also didn't know how. "I thought you were going to show me how to use it!" She got loud.

"I will. This won't take it away, I just need it at bay. It's not permanent."

He and the droid stepped closer. Reys eyes widened when she saw the needle. She stumbled backwards.

"It's okay Rey, just sit down and it'll be fast."

"Um...I'm..." She started stammering.

"Rey...are you afraid of the needle?" He smirked.

"No!" She looked at him, irritated.

"Alright...then have a seat." He gestured to the chair.

She kept her eyes on the needle as she walked over and sat down. When the droid came closer she flinched back, almost falling off the chair.

Kylo knelt down next to her. "Here." He offered her his hand. "Squeeze it. It'll take your mind off of it."

She hesitated before putting her hand in his. Immediately, another spark pulsed through them. She has lightly at it but kept her focus on the droid coming closer to her. She started to turn her head towards it, eyeing the needle once more.

"Don't look at it. Just look at me." He spoke.

She turned back to him, paying more attention to his lips. His full lips, that were almost twitching up into a smirk. She let her eyes wander more downward, towards his hand that lightly held hers. She was feeling the droid put something cold and a little wet on her bicep. Then a little pinch and she squeezed Kylos hand.

She caught his smile for a moment before it quickly faded.

"How much longer?" She grunted.

"It's done."

She looked up, and saw the droid leaving the room quickly. It beeped for Kylo to let it out along with the cleaning droids. So he softly placed her hand on her lap and walked to the door.

She touched at her arm where the droid had injected her. No blood or bruising. He was right, it really was quick.

She walked over to the training room entrance and looked at Kylo. He nodded at her and she pressed her hand to the sensor and it opened. He had told her that she would have access to it once she was healed.

"Ill be right in." He told her.

She nodded and walked into the very large room. It had wooden flooring all around the edges but then in the middle a light grey padded mat took up most of the flooring. A mirror was on one side of the wall and she caught her own reflection. Her long light brown hair reached her waist, kind if wavy but mostly because she wasnt good at taming it  She had on a dark grey cropped sports tank. She wore matching leggings and was barefoot. Clothes were given to her but she didn't have any shoes or socks. She didn't seem care much.

The walls were white and had some long cabinets on one side. She approached it and noticed it was locked.

She heard the sounds of doors opening and looked where she cane from. But the doors remained closed and Kylo was no where to be seen. The footsteps from the opposite direction made her turn.

Two members of the knights of Ren walked in, eyeing her.

"Scavenger." One muttered.

"It's the pet rat. We were wondering when you would grace us with your appearance." The second chuckles.

She turned her whole body to face them. Standing completely still. She's been itching to knock someone down. Kylo never said she couldn't fight anyone else technically.

One of them, a heavy muscled man with no hair stopped in front of her. To Rey, he resembled a bumpy thumb.

The second man's scanned his hand and took out a staff from the cabinet. It was a weapons closet she sees.

"What are you doing here little girl?" The bald knight asked her. "This isn't a place for desert rats. Go run along-" before he can say anything else, Rey used his knee as leverage and jumped up on it to elbow him hard across the temple, knocking him backwards.

She heard the familiar woosh of a staff being spun at her direction and turned in time to grab it as the second knight meant to swing it across her back. She kept her grip on the staff and jumped on his chest, pulling him towards her as she fell back but kicking him up once her back hit the mat. He let go of the staff in responses to the sudden blunt kick to his chest and flew towards the bald one.

The bald one screamed out and ran towards her and she spun the staff around her back and used her strength to whip it at his face. It stopped him and she swung the staff across his ankles, throwing him on the ground. She stood over him  and smiled sinisterly. She felt almost alive again.

The door where the men came from opened again and this time Hux entered.

"Gentlemen I..." He trailed off seeing both men, one gasping for air on the ground the other bleeding from his nose and rolling on his side in pain.

But to his bitter aggravation, Rey was standing holding a staff. She looked at him with a dark cold smirk, daring him to come closer.

"You assaulted my men?" He spoke angrily as he walked towards her.

She lifted her staff back up in defense. She wanted so badly to hurt him. While she's been questioning Kylo and their...bond, she knew for sure Hux was an evil, cruel man.

"You would dare try to injure me?" He asked her.

"Gotta even the score a little." She spoke through gritted teeth.

As he got closer, Reys brows furrowed, her upper lip snarled. She truly hated this man. She didn't even realize how angry she began to feel, she didn't notice her grip tightening on the staff, her knuckles were white. He finally stopped only a foot away.

"Go ahead scavenger." He smiled at her. He wanted her to do something, anything that would be enough to get rid of her.

She caught the bait and raised her staff but was frozen.

_Don't_ _._

Kylo voice echoed in her head. He released her and she dropped the staff. She looked over at Kylo, who now was walking towards them. He looked at the men on the ground, then looked at Rey,  giving her a cautious look.

_Stay behind me and_ _don't_ _do anything._

He looked at her with a warning in his eyes. She looked down but stepped back so he had some room between Hux and Rey.

"Can I help you general?" Kylo spoke.

"Your pet assaulted my men." He spat.

"Assaulted? Or was she simply using the training room for its intended purpose?"

"She went too far. She used a weapon on unarmed men."

Rey laughed. "If a little desert rat can disarm your precious knight then maybe you aren't as useful as you think you are." Rey mocked.

Kylo raised his hand up to let Rey know to be quiet. Hux was nearly turning  deep shade of red.

"Collect your men and go. I'm using this room now. Let the others know. Thank you general." Kylo spoke.

Hux glared at him and motioned for the two knights to follow. They had stumbled out of the room, still breathing heavily. When they were gone, Kylo turned to Rey.

"I don't care. I'm not sorry." She said, ready to defend herself against him if he were going to chastise her. But she was shocked when he just laughed. She's never seen him laugh before. She just stared at him until he was done.

"I bet you feel a little better." He said as he grabbed the staff she dropped.

"Not entirely."

"But better. I knew the moment they walked in you needed to let out some of that anger." He handed her the staff.

"You knew I was fighting them?" She asked as she took the staff.

"Yes. I figured I'd let you have some fun." He walked to the weapons cabinet and took another staff.

"Then why didn't you let me attack that...ginger prick!"

He laughed again. "Because, if you attack him, you would have to pay the penalty for attacking a general. And even I can't help you once that happens. But two men entering a training room to spar, that's different. And I'm impressed. You're not even out of breath or anything."

"I've had worse." And she has.

He places his staff on the ground. "Try to attack me. As hard as you can."

She didn't ask any questions. She welcomed his command and started gracefully swinging her staff around while charging towards him. She spun the staff over her head and brought it down, spinning it to hit him in the face.

He quickly side stepped and was behind her in seconds. She stopped short and turned around with another swing but he grabbed the staff with one hand and flipped it around to hit her in the back and sweep her feet up. She fell with a grunt.

"When you attack blindly, with just rage, you don't see what your opponent can do. You only see your opponent."

He handed the staff back to her and she grabbed it. Flipped herself back up and spun the staff around again to hit him across the chest. He ducked, lifted her over his shoulder and slammed her on the ground.

"Watch every movement I do as you're attacking."

She growled as she rolled to the side and raised herself back up. She lifted the staff and slowly played with it by spinning it around in tricks and styles going from one hand to the other. She walked slowly around him as she did so. She tried to keep her eyes on his bare muscular arms. She's never seen him in anything other than his uniform with and without the cape. Now he had on a black tank top and black long cargo pants. He wore black shoes that she's never seen before but they were smaller than the boots he often wore.

As she closed in she raised up her staff and with the intention of hitting his face. He lifted his arms and she quickly dropped and swung at his back, then swept his legs as he did to her. He didn't fall back as she did but he did stumble over.

She used the advantage of him losing balance to swing at his chest. When he turned to the side to dodge, she simply spun in his direction, wacking him on both sides. He dropped to one knee in pain and she jumped in the air with her staff held high, ready to bring it down on his head.

She didn't notice him smirking. He lunged at her in mid air and tackled her back to the ground.

"You got too confident." He said, pinned on top of her.

She was breathing very hard. Sweat glistened on her face and chest, her hair was wildly spread about, some strands stuck on her face.

He noticed her eyes were watering. Before he said anything she moved her slender leg under him so she pressed her foot against his chest and pushed him off her.

She rolled herself backward until she was on her feet again. She lunged for her staff and swung quickly for his arms. He blocked both attacks and grabbed the staff, spinning it while she held her grip which had her spin as well. He lowered the staff to her chest and pulled her into him, pressing her back into his stomach.

She struggled for a moment to break free but he held her in place.

"When you attack with only emotion, you become blinded by it." He said.

He released her and she turned breathing hard.

"We're done for today." He expected her to protest but she nodded and walked back into their quarters. Something was heavy on her mind and she let it get the best of her.

_She wants to go home._

He knew she wouldn't be open to her new life but he wasn't prepared for what could happen if she became emotional. 


	16. Chapter 16

****

Kylo hasnt spoken to Rey since their training session. She had walked in and went straight into her room. He gave her her space and retreated to his fresher to clean up. He was in the den area most of the time doing some work on his data pad.

He felt her energy and waited for the sound of her door to open. When it did, he looked over and immediately rose. She was standing there, black tank top and small tight shorts that went mid thigh. He damp hair fell and stuck to her arms. She had just been in the fresher.

It was her expression that startled him. Though he can feel something off about her, the look on her face made his chest ache.

Her eyes were watery and she had a subtle look of hurt on her face.

"Rey?" He questioned. Approaching her slowly.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "Why did you do it?"

He stopped. He almost asked what was she referring to but Hans name flashed in her mind on a loop in that moment so he had a pretty good idea.

"I really can't get into that." He looked away from her. He couldn't handle looking at the face she started to make.

"No! I am here against my will! I'm abiding by your rules! I'm eating meals with you, I'm training with I even practically live with you! I get a barbaric needle in me every other week and I have to be on board a ship with ruthless bastards, away from people I care about! You can give me this ONE thing...you can at least explain to me why you slain down Ha..no. YOUR father." She had walked closer to him.

"He was barely a father Rey."

"Oh, that is not even a reason to punch him in the face let alone kill him!"

"You wouldn't understand!" He faced her now, and as soon as he looked at her, her face dropped.

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm not doing anything!" She looked up but avoided his eyes.

"Stop looking away like that! It's infuriating. Just look me in the eyes Rey."

"I...no." She turned around.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around aggressively. She slapped his face in return and tried to walk away but he pulled her back.

"No!" She shouted as she punched at him.

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her but she had punched at him with her other hand. She twisted free of his grasp and pushed him roughly.

"Rey!" He shouted.

"No!" She screamed. And through his data pad at him.

He countered it with his force and as she ran for the kitchen, he grabbed her arm and she swung wildly at him. She tripped backwards and grabbed at his chest. He misstepped and tripped over her, both falling on the floor.

He lifted himself up on his knees, rubbing his elbow which was now a little sore from landing on it. He looked down to see she was on lifting herself up and preparing to walk away.

Once again he grabbed her arm, and pulled roughly until she was pressed against him. His arms held her firmly in place as she struggled. 

"Rey, stop it!" He said loudly.

She stopped wiggling. He felt something wet drip down and hit his arms. She was crying.

"Rey..."

"I want to go..." She whispered.

"Go where, Rey?"

"I...I don't know..." She spoke through a sob.

 _I_ _don't_ _know where_ _I_ _belong_ _._

He let go if his grip and turned her around gently to face him. Her head was down.

"Rey, look at me." He asked softly.

She closed her eyes as more tears fell, lifting her head. He waited patiently until she slowly opened her eyes. Hee eyes were glossy and red. Her lip quivered.

"You don't feel it now, and I understand why. But you belong here Rey."

"But my family..."

"They're not looking Rey. I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm not lying to you Rey. Your parents just sold you, and not for any good reason. They told you they would come back, but it was an empty promise."

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. It killed him.

"But..." She trailed off, opening her eyes again at him.

"I know you think I'm the bad guy. I'm sorry. But... I don't think your parents knew what kind of treasure they were giving up." He intended to tell her her friends had stopped looking. But he couldn't tell her more awful news when she looked at him.

"Why did you kill him, Kylo?" She almost looked exhausted.

"Because he failed me. And that brought on a pain and it was pain I hated feeling. Worse than anything. There are people who have families, and people who don't have anyone. I envied those who didn't have anyone because they couldn't feel the pain of neglect, being pushed away, feeling like you don't matter." He said bitterly.

"You're wrong." She whispered. "Those who had nothing, feel all those things. Everyday. Except that we don't understand where it comes from...he promised he'd come back!" She sobbed.

She dropped her face into her hands and cried. It was all the pain she held onto for years, finally letting go. It stung him just as hard seeing it. He wanted to take her parents and slice them to pieces for causing this. He hated them. He hated everyone that let her down.

He took a chance and grabbed her by the back of the neck gently and pulled her head to his chest. When she didn't fight him, he took a bigger chance and scooped her in his arms and walked to the couch, gently placing her down. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she cried into him.

_I'm_ _sorry_ _Rey_ _._ _I'm_ _really sorry._

Hours passed, and she calmed down. He had given her water and cut some fruit with for her. She picked at some but fell asleep at some point eating them while he made a call for dinner and a new data pad. She ended up breaking the one he had when she threw it at him. 

The droid came to his door with his data pad before the dinner. He walked over and sat by Reys feet, noticing the small scar from the glass that struck her pn the side of her foot. He touched it lightly, feeling the warm smooth skin. He quickly stopped, trying to avoid waking her.

As he looked back into his data pad, he saw 2 missed messages. One from Hux and the other from Snoke.

He had Hux message translate to a text form, avoiding waking Rey.

" **Supreme leader has been** **made** **aware of the scavengers act of** **violence** **. Fair heads up** **I** **believe** "

_That prick._

He would choke the lights out of him if he were in front of him in that moment. To Kylo his has been utterly useless and more of a nuisance. He would give anything to end him.

He transferred Snokes message. His eyes widened.

" **By two days from now,** **I** **will meet the girl. I need to see her worth."**


	17. Chapter 17

Kylo had gotten a migraine through his frustration with Hux and his apprehension with Snoke. Not to mention the day he has had with Rey. From an intense training in combat, to her meltdown with him.

She had something he noticed since she's been here. She avoids eye contact and when she attempts to try, it makes her uneasy. Not even just because it's him, but in general he can sense it.

He can understand. Years of abuse, torment, abandonment...it had to leave several affects on someone. But one big affect is her rage. She was full of it. Even if she tried to bury it inside her, it only became worse later on.

He did get a prize however. She may have been more civilized with him, despite the jabs every so often, but he got to touch her while she was distressed and she didn't attack him for it. He got to hold her in his arms again which was something he was becoming more comfortable with and apparently so was she.

In fact, he even felt she fit perfectly in his arms. Like she was meant to be there.

 _Like she_ _belongs_ _to me_

It gave him a possessive feeling he didn't mean to have. But he also didn't care that he had it. If he was ever going to be possessive over someone, it would be her.

The food arrived, so he collected it from the droid and began to set the table. When he finished, instead of waking her up first, he went to one if the cabinets and pulled out a heavy bottle with alcohol. He only had a drink when he was stressed to the limit. He felt he earned a glass with all the recent events happening.

He poured himself half a glass, tempted to fill it to the rim and gulped it down. He was too deep in the moment of the satisfying feeling, he almost didn't hear her sit down.

"What's that?" She had taken her place at the table and already had food in her mouth. He had to struggle not to laugh.

"It's a whiskey from one of the nearby planets." He turned, walking to the table with bottle and glass in hand.

"Can I try?"

"I'm not sure you'll like it but okay." He gave her the remaining contents of his glass.

She reached over and gulped the whole thing down. She squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed the whiskey to pass through her throat, burning in process. 

She smiled lightly with her eyes closed. She liked what it to her, how it seemed to calm her down. She hadn't realized how high her anxiety had been recently. Not that she shouldn't be so stressed. She had every right to.

Kylo was surprised at her reaction.

"Have you ever had any alcohol before?"

"On Jakku is was garbage. Like dirt water, that's how it tasted. But it was strong so I tried to stay away from it. You can't protect yourself if you're not in the right state of mind. But on Quinzel, they had ale. Wasn't very strong at all..." She trailed off.

She was thinking about the villagers, her guard members, David. She grew attached even though she tried her hardest not to.

They finished eating in silence. As Kylo was about to get up to clear the table, Reys voice stopped him.

"Can I have some more?" She pointed to the whiskey bottle.

"Certainly. Let me clear the table, go wait on the sofa." Rey got up and walked over to the couched and sat, bringing her knees to her chest.

When Kylo finished he walked over to her, handing her a glass and having a seat filling his own glass he brought. He then filled hers.

They took a drink in comfortable silence until Rey spoke first.

"Why did you tell David that they would no longer have to worry about the First Order?"

"To be honest, it came right out of me. I said the words before I thought about it. But after saying it, I guess it felt like something needed to be done."

"What did you do then?" She took another sip.

"I put through an order that no one from our base was to ever attack or land on their planet. And if we get word of an attack from someone else, we will put up a hand to them."

She lifted her head to him, taken aback by what he just said. "You guaranteed their safety." She was shocked.

"I did."

"Why did you do that? When you had just landed and attacked?" She finished her glass.

"We didn't come to attack. The only intention I  had was to bring you back. If I could have done it without causing harm to anyone else I would have." He felt himself getting a little defensive.

"Your intention?"

"Yes."

She took a long pause before asking. "Kylo, why am I here?"

"You have to already know, you're no ordinary person. You're strong. Not just physically strong either. You're stronger than you know. You can do wonders for this galaxy. If you were on my side, there isn't anything that can stop you."

"Your side?" She noticed it's been less about the order and more himself.

"Our side." He corrected himself. "Rey, you're here to be a part of something great. And I'm just guiding you in the right direction."

"But I didn't ask for this...I don't even want it. I don't want to be involved with hurting others."

"You wouldn't be. We just want peace Rey. Is that so bad?" He refilled her glass.

"It's hard to think that Snoke would want peace. I highly doubt that's his intention." She scoffed, taking a sip.

"Well, you can ask him yourself."

She looked up at him, wide eyed. He wanted to punch himself. Why did he think now was the time, or that way was the way to bring it up.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"Snoke wants to meet you in two days." He looked away from her. He really was annoyed at himself. Maybe he should stop drinking for the night.

"Is he going to kill me?" She asked flatly. Almost like she's prepared for it.

"No. He just wants to meet you. He's curious. And I know you are too."

"Well...I guess it's not like I have a choice..." She looked back at him, hoping he would say yes she did have a choice.

"No, I'm sorry but you don't. Neither of us do. I was hoping to hold off on it."

She knew if she told him to hold off, he would defend Snoke. And maybe the whiskey was getting to her but she just didn't feel like fighting again.

"Can't you just let me go." She didn't want to ask because she knew the answer.

"No." He wasn't looking at her. He knew what kind of face she had any he couldn't. But after taking a long gulp, he eventually turned to her and his heart ached.

Her head was down, she held her glass and he can see a tear falling.

"Don't fight it Rey." He referred to her emotions. If she held it in too long she will only feel worse.

"I'm nothing. Just a scavenger." She said softly, sniffling.

"Not to me." He looked at her.

She looked him in the eyes, and he can feel something incredible pulsing through her. It felt amazing, intoxicating.

 

_Rey, you don't understand how much I mean it._

 

He was almost breathless. He saw that whatever he felt, she was feeling it too. It almost felt like they were floating on a cloud.

He looked at his glass to attempt to break that strange feeling, even though he feared it would stop. But it didn't. Even as they both finished their glass at the same time.

"How many planets have you been to?" She asked him.

It was a highly unexpected question. But maybe she was trying to break free of the feeling herself?

"I'm not quite sure, I lost count." He looked over where the window was, where he can see the distant stars shooting by.

"More than five?"

"Maybe more than 50." He smirked.

"Do they all have oceans?"

"No, not all do but most did."

"I've only been on 3, and there was no oceans. I've always wanted to see it. I know I'll drown in it but at least just to look at it."

"Maybe you will one day."

"I hope so...which planet had the best food?"

The evening some how became very talkative for them. Kylo was certain it had something to do with the drink and the energy that was vibrating through them.

She asked him all kinds of questions about where he's been, what he's seen. Alot of food questions but most of it being about his travels. It dawned on him that she's only ever been on one place majority of her life. And it made him feel moved that she wanted to learn.  He should get her more books on traveling since he noticed that's the one she read the most.

He tilted his head back, and let out a sigh. He realized he just spoke for a while after she asked to describe a planet with the most animals.

He looked over and smiled softly as he placed his arm around her very gently. She has fallen asleep listening to him and her head rested on his chest. He doesn't even recall getting info the position  where she can easily lean on him. He must have gotten distracted with her.

He was getting into the habit of carrying her, so it just came more naturally to him to gently lift her in his arms. She stirred, raising her arm around his neck, still asleep.

He walked into her room and placed her on her bed. He smoothed some hair out of her face. Her beautiful peaceful face.

The face that almost lit up for a moment when he said those words to her. He didn't know how she would react to it but he was happy with the way she did. Almost like she accepted it.

" _I'm_ _nothing. Just a scavenger."_

 _"_ _Not_ _to me."_


	18. Chapter 18

Rey woke up way too early. She stumbled out of her bed and walked slowly to her door, opening it. She peeked her head out and looked around. Everything was still. Maybe Kylo was still asleep as well.

She walked back in and turned on her light. She walked into the bathroom and opened up a draw. She knew the hair brush was in there but for some reason, she just felt like using it.

She brushed through some thick knots for what felt like an hour. Her mind drifted into what transpired the night before. Her emotional outburst with Kylo, the drinking, the talking.

Had she been intoxicated? Did the whiskey loosen her up and bring down her guard she constantly held up?

She was so talkative with Kylo, asking him so many questions about his travels. But he didn't seem at all bothered. He answered her, gave her so many details about each planet. Talking about the water, the food, the animals.

She had felt him in those moments. She felt the delighted feeling he had when speaking to her. It made him feel warm inside.

_He's_ _a murderer._

But she felt something else.

"Because he failed me." He told her.

When he mentioned it, for a split second she felt that pain he mentioned. It was a familiar pain. A pain she had felt most her life.

She placed the brush down and looked at herself. Her hair hasn't been this long, or this groomed in ages. Being brushed out made it fall delicately down to her waist. It was thick and straight, with a slight wave at the bottom. She lightly brushed her fingers through it, not being able to do so since she would quickly comb her hair in sections for the buns.

She suddenly had a slight calming feeling. She couldn't understand what  it was, or where it was coming from.

She stepped back into her room and looked about, seeing if maybe Kylo had entered. But there was no one there. Her body felt relaxed, at ease. She felt really strange about it, like she had no control. It almost felt like it was coming from another source.

She stepped out of her room and looked at his doors. Still closed. She walked closer, the feeling growing more intensely. She was right outside his doors when she felt a boom of light pulsed through her.

She gasped as she stumbled, taking in the warmth. She was comfortable. So comfortable. As if she was cuddled in a cloud.

She closed her eyes and opened them. She was standing in the den still but she saw herself with Kylo. They were on the couch. They were talking.

_He's_ _thinking of this?_

_"_ Sometimes it's beyond a calming, to just sit before it. There's a rythmic pulse to it. The mesmeric beauty of its beat is heart-swelling. The sea is its own master, kindling its own symphony. It never finishes its song however. The wind, the midwife of the ocean, serves a different master and whips it into a frenzy. It's an amazing comfort. No matter how many planets, each one containing an ocean, that feeling doesn't change. It's the best part." Kylo spoke softly.

He looked over at her, already sleeping on him. Resting on his chest, legs curled under her body. He smiled at her, looking over at her face.

The comforting warmth grew more intently inside Rey. She knew he spoke to her but she hasn't realized how it truly made him feel. Not only was she seeing his memory but she was feeling it.

Then he lifted her up, so gently. Her sleeping self moved and wrapped her arm around his neck as she did. He smiled again as he carried her into her room.

Rey stood in the den, walking closer to the memory so she can see into her room. She stood outside the doors as she watched Kylo smooth some of her hair out of her face. He stood up, looking over her for a few moments then quietly exited the room, disappearing all together.

The room darkened a bit as it was when she came in at first. She breathed a little heavy, flooding with emotion. Her eyes teared up a bit. She was touched by it all.

She brought a hand over her forhead, moving some hair out of her face. She felt herself sweating a little, slightly feeling exhausted from the experience.

Kylo doors opened, and he stood with his shirt off and black sweat pants. He had a half asleep look in his eyes, and his curls messy one side of his head.

_He was dreaming._

She quickly moved the thought back, hoping he wouldn't catch it. He took a few steps into the den and stopped short when he saw her.

"What are you doing up?" His voice croaked.

"I don't know, I just woke up." She cleared her throat.

"You okay?" He looked at her, trying to read if she had been trying to escape. But she felt exhausted yet comforted at the same time.

"Yeah, I really don't know why I woke up this early. Might have been the whiskey or something."

He nodded. He continued into the kitchen and took out a small jar with dark brown grainy powder. She went closer to see, curious as she never seen his morning routine.

He poured some of the powder into a black container of some sort.

As she watched him, she couldn't help but notice his physique. This is the most skin she's seen on him, and just like when she first saw him in the interrogation room, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Of course he would be in good shape. She felt herself blushing and turned away.

She walked over to the window and looked out through the black mass, occasionally finding a shooting star. No planets were near. For all she knew, they were the only ones in the whole galaxy.

She turned back around to see Kylo approaching her with a mug filled with dark liquid and steam rising from it 

"It's coffee." His voice was kind of a grunt when he spoke, still waking up.

She just stood there, a confused look expression on her face.

"It helps give you energy...most times."

"Is it like the whiskey?"

"Strong, just in a different way." He held the mug out to her while drinking from his own mug.

She took it and held it close to her face. The warmth and aroma wafted heavily into her nostrils, leaving a smooth rich scent. She took a careful sip of the hot beverage, her eyes closing slowly as she took in taste. It was a crisp, bright flavor, with subtle hints of citrus and rich chocolates.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Most times." Kylo repeated gestering to his mug.

"I don't think I ever want to drink anything else ever again."

"The effect can change. Then again I guess it depends on your stress." He headed towards his room.

She stood where she was, looking back towards the window enjoying her new beverage.

"I have a few things to do. Normally you're asleep at this time but do you want me to bring up breakfast now?" He asked her.

"No, it's okay. I'll eat a little later." She kept her gaze at the stars.

Kylo nodded and returned to his room, closing the doors.

She sighed as she took another sip and headed back into her room. She took out one book about history on another planet and lost herself in it. She enjoyed this one the most out of the books left for her. She liked learning about places she's never been. About a new world she can maybe see one day.

She finished her coffee and felt rejuvenated. She heard Kylo leave the quarters and decided to go into the training room.

She couldn't access the weapon closet so she stretched out first. In doing so she thought on practicing her leaps. Eckhart had started showing her how to do them but not too much. She was taken the dat after he had just started teaching her.

She only ever did one front aerial while holding a staff. She never did it in combat. At most she had jumped over attacks and rolled below the attacks. The day of her capture she mostly fought with aggravation and didn't really concentrate on specific moves. It was all in that moment.

So why not practice what she can now? She knew very well that her combat days were far from over.

To get the momentum for the first flip she learned, she ran a few steps, then she placed her hands quickly on the ground a little away from her front foot and then kicked the leg behind off of the floor. Her front leg is pushed off with great force and she flips forward landing in a standing position. 

 _Okay,_ _simple_ _enough_ _._

She does a few more of the same flip, until she no longer needs to run. She does a few with just one hand pushing her off on the ground going forward. Then another with no hands.

She runs another few paces and lifts her front leg up into the air like a kick, then lifts her back leg up over the front leg, twisting around it which causes her body to twist in a elegant spiral. Thay one took a few tries to get right. She does so one more times, landing on one knee. She stays put to catch her breath when the doors to the outside opened and in walked a 4 troopers.

They stood by the door as Hux walked in after them, making his way towards her. She rose up immediately, standing with her body tensed. She had no weapon but that wouldn't stop her from breaking his nose if she had to.

"I assume you're doing well here on our base. And that our top Knight is treating you good." He smiled.

She narrowed her eyes. He couldn't come off friendly. She didn't think he ever did in his entire life. He was quite bad at faking it, like he was trying to speak a foreign language.

"When someone speaks to you, you speak back. Has your undomesticated home planet strip away any form of manners from you? Oh...I'm terribly sorry. You couldn't possibly know what your home planet truly is, after being sold like a stray dog from your own parents." He sneered.

She took an aggressive step towards him and immediately the troopers shifted. His hand went up quickly to halt them.

_He's_ _intentionally_ _provoking_ _me_

She quickly calmed herself. She looked him down then chuckled.

"How much of a failure  can you possibly be? Does everything you do just turn to sewage?" She laughed. She started to turn.

"You will not turn your back on me scavenger!" He shouted.

"I think I am." She said as she turned around slowly. Then proceeded to walk towards the quarters.

"I cannot wait to see the Supreme Leader tear you to shreds." He muttered.

"Why would you think he would do that?" She halted.

"You think he'll tolerate your behavior? You're a feral dog. And once he sees that, you'll be treated just as such. I'll make sure of it."

"I know you want that to intimidate me but like I said, everything you do turns to sewage. You're a bitter failure. Snokes personal pet dog." She raised an eyebrow at his curios expression.

She turned once more before his hand flew on her arm and gripped her harshly. She twisted her arm from his grip and took a step forward, watching him stumble until he fell backwards.

"Failure." She whispered condensending.

She looked back at the troopers who all had their blasters ready and aimed at her. She snarled her upper lip at them before entering their quarters, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seemed dull. But it's very important this chapter. Each detail you re ad serves a purpose for the next several chapters. Btw, writing martial arts tricking is so hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Rey rushed into her fresher immediately, throwing her clothes off as she closed the bathroom door. She slammed the hot water on and stepped inside, letting the jets hit her.

She was fuming. She hated that she just walked away from Hux without breaking something of his. Even when he touched her.

_The fucking nerve!_

Rey remembered Kylo advising her not to harm him but why did she care? Why was she being so compliant to him? Yeah fine, there seemed to be something more to him that has peeked her curiosity but at the end of the day, why?

She started breathing heavily again, trying her hardest to breathe slow but failing. She suddenly lunged her fist at the tiled wall. The hot water stung her knuckles as she pulled it back shaking, blood dripping and spiraling down the drain.

She put on her black loose muslin cloth pants and black tank top. All she had was just black and grey items of clothing. It didn't irritate her as much as she felt like it should but at least everything given to her was loose and comfortable.

She came out of her room when Kylo came back and ordered food. Before stepping out however, she had wrapped her injured hand in black bindings that had been left for her. She hoped he wouldn't question it too much since he kept coming to her aid when she had an injury or a mental breakdown.

As she sat down Kylo of course questioned the bindings.

"I used to do it all the time before I trained." Rey said quickly, keeping her eyes on the food. She started gobbling down the fruit placed on her pancakes.

"Have you ever fought without a weapon before?" He asked her.

She paused, trying to think back. "Nothing too formal I guess."

If it counts that she had to kick and punch and claw at hungry beasts that tried to take her stashes, her food and water, or something more valuable to her.

She remember that man that Putt sent a dark red skinned creature to her door to demand her to give him everything she has found that day when she hadn't come to him at all for a week. She didn't have anything. She couldn't find anything that would be worth much. She had been more distracted at some ship parts and was trying to learn about the workings of them.

But the creature knocked her down when she tried to slam the door shut and grabbed her ankle, yanking her towards him. She kicked ad hard as she could but nothing seemed to hurt him. He straddled her waist and held her wrists in place with his large hands, a long slithering tongue caressing her throat as she screamed and struggled.

She can't really remember how it happened but a shard of glass had came into her reach and she stabbed at his hand. When he pulled back in pain she sliced again at his chest and kicked him backwards and kept kicking until he was out.

She hasn't realized that her eyes were squeezing tighter as she was remembering the awful nightmare. The sound if Kylos breathing had her open them back up slowly. She knew he must have seen some of what she had thought of since his expression showed some sort of sorrow. More remorse than he had shown for his own father.

"Anyways, I don't think I did much unless I had weapon." Rey cleared her throat.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Sure." She spoke with a mouthful of pancake.

In the training room, Kylo had given her a small pair of black shoes that had a thick rubber bottom. He told her it would make it easier for movement. She slipped them on and definitely felt more comfortable.

He had shown her simple blocks first. He started by having her attack him and blocking every single attack. It only took one demonstration and she was easily able to block his and even counter some attacks without him telling her how. He was definitely impressed with your quickly she can pick up.

Only thing is she didn't know how to hold back an attack and simply spar. She would hit and really hit him or really kick at him. If he didn't act quick he would definitely be injured a lot worse since she seemed to be getting stronger.

Her favorite thing he noticed was she enjoyed her kicks. She jumped and kicked or dropped and kicked or if he tossed her down she kicked while laying there.

After a few hours, they sat down on the mats catching their breath. Kylo had gotten small containers of water for both of them.

"Tomorrow, he wants to meet with you." Kylo said after gulping some cold water down. He had to bring it up eventually.

"Hes only curious?" Rey asked, thinking back on Huxs words.

Bad mistake. Kylos eyes snapped at her instantly.

"When was Hux talking to you?" He asked abruptly.

"Um,  I was..." She didn't wanna talk about it and coming up with a lie was failing.

"Rey!" He said loudly.

"This morning." She looked down.

"Look at me Rey."

She cautiously brought her eyes to meet his very serious gaze. He didn't seem cold, but some how very concerned.

"What happened?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"I came in here earlier after you left..." She really didn't want to relive it but her mind recalled the whole incident. His snide and cold comments to her, instigating her to provoke an attack, her trying to walk away, him grabbing her harshly. Everything.

Kylo clenched his jaw.

_What a snivelling animal._

Kylo rose up but wasn't sure where he was going to go or do. He couldn't just insult the General without coming off as protective if Rey. He was already getting heat about it and tried very hard to hide it. He wasn't sure what would happen if it appeared Rey meant something to him.

But Hux told her something that sincerely bothered him.

"I cannot wait to see the Supreme Leader to tear you to shreds."

It bothered him so much. He knew Hux spoke with the Supreme Leader without him around but what was he telling him about Rey? Was he just simply trying to scare her?

He may have some credentials when it came to military plans but he was useless to a force user. He had no idea how to approach Kylo and was constantly either trying to butt heads with him or was cowering in fear from him. Kylo was sure Rey being another force user definitely got under Hux skin but he took advantage of Reys situation. But Kylo knew Rey was a lot stronger than she even knew.

"Kylo?" She asked. He had been lost in thought for a while.

His gaze fell to her, then slowly followed her hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, ignoring her little surprised yelp as he started to unwind her bindings on her hand. She pulled away but he held his grasp and she didn't fight as much.

When he saw the bruised torn knuckles he sighed. She pulled her hand back.

"Listen, don't make a thing out of it. It was either ginger pricks throat or a wall. And I have never helf restraint that hard before so it was definitely well needed and you know what? It didn't even hurt. So please just don't get all..." She made weird arm gestures that Kylo couldn't understand.

"All what?"

"You know, all...health kit man, like."

Kylo almost choked as he suppressed a laughed. "Health kit man?"

"You went all serious when glass got on my foot, you were nuts about me taking a pain reliever, and I don't know what this will have you do so just let it go. I am honestly saying it's fine." She kept her eyes on him the whole time she spoke, and Kylo took that as another victory.

"Alright." He smiled.

They made their way back into their quarters when Kylo heard a beep on his data pad. He picked it up and froze.

Rey walked into the den and saw his expression.

"What's wrong?"

He looked over to her, and took a deep breath.

 

 

They walked down the halls in silence. Rey followed him close, avoiding looking at anyone who passed by. Kylo normally marched quickly but he slowed his pace for her. He felt had he walked ahead of her, she may have attempted an escape but now he couldn't be sure.

She had on a grey tunic over darker grey leggings. Kylo had given her dark grey boots and she couldn't be more thankful, though she did try to hide it 

The message he received was for Reys presence that night instead. She didn't realize how big of a deal it was until Kylo showed apprehension. He tensed up and even after he seemed to calm down and tell her it was fine, she didn't believe him.

He told her to just try at best to be respectful. Don't talk back, and just answer as quickly and politely as she can try. All things she rather not do.

As they entered the lift, he felt more nervous than she had. He thought it was most likely because she never experienced him before, and didn't know much about him. She was also warned to be cautious of Hux but she showed no fear with him.

They entered the room where Hux was waiting with a smug expression on his face. Snokes large hologramed face came to view.

"Apprentice." He spoke. Kylo bowed his head.

"Is this young Rey with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good...for the remainder of our meeting, you will not be needed here. Please leave us for the time being."

Kylos heart skipped a beat. Hux was practically beaming. Before he could add an objection Snoke cut him off.

"Was I unclear?" He asked, condensending him.

"No sir." Kylo shot Hux a cold glare before turning to Rey. He gave her an encouraging smile before walking back to the lift.

As the doors started go close, Rey turned to look at him, a huge nervousness settled in her. She realized she may not have been worried because Kylo was with her. But something made her stomach churn and she didn't like it. And worse, Kylo who seemed to protect her at any little thing was not with her  and she was very little prepared for what was to come.

 

Kylo waited for only a short amount of time before he heard the doors to the lift open up. He expected Rey to come out but he immediately tensed up at only seeing Hux.

"Where's Rey?" He asked doing all he can to hide his concern.

"Well, why don't you go back up and collect your pet rock." He grinned before quickly walking out of Kylos view.

Kylo wanted to tear his spine out of his body but was more concerned for Rey. He didn't waste anytime climbing into the lift and hitting the button to the conference room.

The doors couldn't open any slower for him and he practically ripped himself through them. He stopped when his eyes fell on her.

She was laying on her back, blood coming from her nose and much to his horror, she wasn't moving.


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo hurried through the halls with Rey in his arms. He nearly knocked over some droids as he turned the corner into their quarters.

He immediately ran to her room and placed her on her bed, moving her hair away from her face. Her skin felt a little cold and he wondered if he should take her to the medbay.

He closed his eyes and pulled in her energy to him. She wasn't put under a force sleep, to his surprise. He shifted through her mind to see if he can find out what happened. After a few seconds he felt a sharp pulse that nearly numbed his body. He held on to something so he  wouldn't loose or break the connection.

He opened his eyes and suddenly he was standing back in to conference room with Hux, Snoke and Rey. Rey was still facing the lift doors where he had just exited.

"Come closer, child." Snokes voice boomed at Rey, turning her attention back to him. She swallowed back her nerves and walked towards Snoke, passing Hux without looking at him. He smiled once more when she was ahead of him.

"It's curious, how another force user would be discovered. And without even knowing so yourself." Snoke looked down at her, his large twisted face smiled.

"I can feel your power, right from here...further from where you are yet I can feel you. So wild and untamed."

"Untamed indeed." Hux chimed in. He stepped forward. "It's a nuisance having her on board under constant watch. Otherwise she would just wreck havoc, assaulting unarmed men."

Rey kept silent but rolled her eyes.

"Yes general, you had made me aware of that. But I'm sure Rey is only filled with survival instincts right now. She was just doing what she knew was natural. Isn't that right?" Snoke asked Rey.

"I was defending myself. What your general fails to mention is I was unarmed. A situation that changed easily when I was attacked. Then again failing is something he apparently does often so I'm not surprised it wasn't mentioned." Rey spat. She threw a glare towards Hux, her upper lip curling slightly.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner!" He shouted.

"I wasn't. I was speaking about you in that manner."

Snokes chuckle broke their tension. "Wild indeed. Amusing but something that shouldn't be tolerated. You will do well to respect your general."

"Respect is earned. Not commanded." Rey stood her ground.

"We don't need the respect of a scavenger, who keeps valuable information to herself." Hux was grinning again.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I am aware Kylo Ren has been training with you well but I believe he has failed to get me an important piece of a puzzle you acquire. Give it over and you will resume the remainder of your time back in Kylo Rens custody until further notice."

She stared at him silently.

"You will speak to our Supreme Leader when spoken to." Hux growled.

She stared daggers at Hux, her eyes beginning to well up. Kylo can sense a fear bubbling inside her that she tried to contain.

Hux took a step towards her. "Don't make it harder on yourself, scavenger slut!"

Within a second Rey was trembling, her eyes widened and her fists clenched. She screamed and Hux was slammed onto the ground. She stood their shocked, and stumbled backwards. Hux groaned in pain.

"Enough. Give me the map." Snoke had a dark expression on his face.

Rey snapped her head back up to look at him, clutching her head. She was still stunned at what she had just done.

With watery eyes, she shook her head. "No." She whispered.

"Try a different answer." Snoke spoke more annoyed.

"No!" Shouted Rey.

"Try...again." With those words, Reys head snapped to the side, as if she was punched by an invisible fist. She still stood firm and slowly raised her head back to him. Throwing away whatever nerves she had, she clenched her jaw and looked into his hologram. She shook her head once more.

Another gust of force slamming into her face. This time it kept on, her head flying from side to side until finally it ceased, only to have her body slowly lifted up from the ground. She was twisted and contouring in the air, grunting, and stuffling to fight off whatever was happening to her.

Kylo was looking up horrified as she began to scream in agonizing pain. Her back arched and her fingers were slowly twisted open. Her head tilted back, and she continued on screaming.

Snokes face twisted darkly and Kylo saw him smiling. Suddenly his face frowned deeply and he began to snarl. Kylo had never seen Snoke show so much fury before. With a disappointed growl, his hologram disappeared abruptly and Rey fell silently on the ground, her head bouncing back.

Kylo shook his head an he was back in her room, gripping onto her wrist. He instantly let go and rose up. Something had happened in Snokes torture connection with Rey that really upset him but Kylo had no way of telling what.

He ran back into his room and grabbed his health kit and brought it back to Rey. He took a thick cloth and ran some warm water on it. He started to clean the blood from under her nose and off her face.

He smoothed over her hair and placed his bare hand gently on her head. She was in excruciating pain and that resulted in her unconsciousness. Plus the fall to the ground didn't make in any better. He sighed and left her room to make a call for medical droid.

 

Four medical droids came up and had been with Rey for over an hour now. Kylo stood in the den, sitting on the couch. He was furious with Hux for provoking the situation once more. But Rey took care of him quickly. She used the force in a small fit of rage without even trying. Kylo lifted his head in realization.

_She used the dark side._

She was filled with so much raw emotion, he wasn't surprised that it happened. And it had happened multiple times. It was naturally inputted into her veins. She was also suppressed from the force and she was able to fight through that. Briefly it had been working but she still inflicted some damage. Not that it wasn't deserved.

Snoke had such a sinister look on his face when he held Rey with his power. It shook Kylo to the core when he saw him abuse Rey like it was nothing. Had he been in that room he may have tried to intervene. Did Snoke know that would have happened? Had that been in the reason he made Kylo stay behind?

The droids beeped as they left Reys room, one handing Kylo a report. Rey had no major injuries to her head. She did get a bump in the back of her head but she would be fine. They injected her with some antibiotics.

He walked into her room and approached her bed. She laid on her side with her arm extended out, a bandaid placed on her forearn where they had injected. She appeared much more peaceful.

He walked over to her bookshelf was and noticed she had the travel book out. Maybe he can get her more.

He felt her stirring and turned to see her brows furrowed, she was murmuring something. He knelt down by her and placed his hand on her outstretched arm.

She suddenly sat up quickly, gasping for air. She looked around anxiously and Kylo held on to her arm and placing his other hand on her back.

"It's okay, you're back in your room. Try to relax." Kylo spoke to her softly.

She held her hand to her head, rubbing the back, she winced in pain.

"Did I crack open my skull?" She asked.

"No, you have a little bump but it will go down. You fell pretty hard."

"It's not the fall that bothers me." She looked over at Kylo. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. It's nearly morning."

"Did you sleep?"

"No. Listen Rey, I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't intend for it to happen and I wasn't sure if there was even anything I could have done."

She looked at him, into his eyes for a while before she looked away and nodded.

"I'm, really hungry." She said.

"I'll order some food." He rose up and felt her starting to move. "No, stay here. Just relax, I'll bring in the food."

She sat back down and laid back on the bed. She waited for him to leave the room before she got back up and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and clutched onto her stomach. Her hands were trembling as she made her right hand come up to her chest then lightly up to her face, touching her lips. Her lips were quivering bad.

It was all coming back to her. The disgusting contorted face of Snoke, the cruel way he inflicted harm on her trying to pry into her mind, slicing through viciously. When Kylo had once tried he hurt her a little bit but she knew he had held back and hasn't tried again since. Snoke didn't hold back. He had a mission and she didn't even believe it was to get the map.

Then she remembers the worse of it. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell from her face. She kept trying to shake it out, she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to feel what she felt. But she couldn't help it.

She slowly made her way out of the bathroom. Kylo was standing in her room, food was on two trays on her bed. He approached her slowly.

"Rey..." He whispered.

She couldn't hide it from him.

"Hes a monster Kylo."

He stood before her. "I know you-"

"No. It wasn't about him taking the map. He had stopped trying after a little bit."

Kylo was confused, he couldn't understand Snoke doing what he had done if not for the whole purpose he wanted her.

"Hes a sick, sadistic monster. He was looking for worse ways to hurt me."

"You can't know that for certain." Kylo couldn't believe it.

"But I do." She nodded, a tear falling from her eye. "I was just trying so hard to push him out, to get him to stop. Like I did with you once. But he was hurting me so bad it made it harder. I was pushing until I projected myself, some how into his mind. Only for a tiny moment. But while I was there, I felt what he was feeling. He wasn't looking for the map anymore. He was trying to...he was enjoying himself while he..." She clutched her chest and stomach again. "He...he..."

Kylo caught her as she started to drop, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and accepted his embrace.

 _I'm_ _sorry Rey,_ _I'm_ _so fucking sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what he did to her?


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Rey was inconsolable for a few hours. Kylo had sat with her on the bed while she sobbed into his chest. She clutched onto his tunic tightly, leaving little clumps of wrinkled fabric when she let go.

The moment replayed over and over again in her mind to the point Kylo was started to seethe with hatred. Snoke was an all powerful being. He had guided Kylo when he was lost and felt betrayed. No, not felt; WAS betrayed. He was a fearful yet respectable leader. How can he respect something that tear and violate a young girl completely unprovoked? Yes, they all wanted the map. But he wasn't really digging that hard for it.

Something else had also weighed heavy on Kylos mind. She was actually able to project herself into Snokes head! Kylo has never even dared attempted such a thing, for fear of what would be done to him.

She was strong. She needed to be guided in the proper direction of her powers. Snoke wouldn't be the right person for that. Kylo had hoped if she joined the dark side, both of them could have trained under Snokes leadership and both could have put order back into the galaxy. They could have ruled together. But that's not what Rey would want. Not after this.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll put this food away for later and bring you something more comforting." He offered.

"I...dont want to move. I don't want to do anything." Her voice cracked.

"Come on, it'll be good for you." He got off the bed and took her hand. She let him guide her into the bathroom. He turned on the fresher for her and turned to leave.

"Just take all the time you need." He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her forehead without thinking. But she didn't fight him. She looked back to watch him leave the bathroom and close the door.

Taking a shaky breath, she began to undress and stepped into the hot water. She sat on the floor, letting it hit her face and wash the pain away, or at least attempt to. Either way, it was a temporary pain reliever she didn't mind. She lowered her head do the water can hit the back of her head. The pain was pounding. She felt like her head was slammed on the tiled wall multiple times.

_Kylos not the monster..._

Kylo was pouring some water into a glass when his door beeped. Not expecting any droids, Kylo was a bit puzzled as he approached the door. He opened it up and had to fight the urge to slam it back shit.

"What do you want?" Kylo demanded.

"Such attitude, is something bothering you?" Hux mocked him.

"What was done in that room last night was shameful. That is not how this order should be run!" Kylo spat.

"It's funny you would think that way when you knew well of how this order was run before." Hux pushed his way inside. "Now this scavenger appears and the big bad Kylo Ren has morals. Where were those thoughts when you killed your father, young Solo?" He sneered.

Kylo was shaking. He used the force to bring his light saber to his hand from where it had been in his room. He ignited the red blade and approached Hux trembling with rage.

"Careful Ren, would you risk your place here?" Hux swallowed his fear.

"You lose your place more often than not, general." Kylo spoke through gritted teeth. He raised the blade closer to Hux "And I'm getting real tired of you crossing the line."

Kylo retracted the blade and attached it his belt. "But you're not worth the risk." He turned back towards the table.

"And I suppose she is?" Hux asked.

Kylo stopped and turned back to face him.

"Yes, she is we suspect. You know, you turn your nose down on Supreme Leaders interrogation on the girl yet, you interrogated her yourself."

"I didn't violate her like some animal! I nearly treated her as an equal!" Kylo shouted.

"Oh well as an equal is she enjoying her stay?" Hux tilted his head.

"Up until last night she was treated better than she has in her entire life."

"Better than her own friends and your father treated her? You know if you are showing her so much kindness than why don't you do what she really wants, let the little beast back into the wild and-"

Hux was lifted off the ground, clawing at his throat as if an invisible noose strung him up. Kylo kept his hand extended, clenching his jaw, rage blasting through his eyes. He had always hated this man but now he was in his own quarters insulting him and Rey. He wouldn't have it. He couldn't kill him but there's nothing that says he can't hurt him.

He waited until the general turned blue before he let him drop. Hux coughed loudly, clutching his throat.

"I know you have been trying to instigate trouble on our end but it's not working. And it's a habit that will not go on without consequences. You want your big bad Ren? I'll give him to you. Is that what you truly want?" Kylo growled at him as he watched Hux rise back up quickly.

"Now unless you have a legitimate reason to be here, get out. And never come into our quarters again!" He shouted.

"Actually, there was one other thing. The resistance had a few ships leave their base, landing on an undisclosed planet. Figured you may want to be around for the ambush unless you have other priorities." His eyes followed something behind Kylo. He turned to see Rey standing there.

"Force users." Hux scoffed as he stormed out.

Kylo took a second to regain his composure. He turned to face Rey who looked almost as if she would run and slice Hux head off.

"I really don't like him." She said.

"I don't think anyone does." Kylo muttered as he walked over to the counter to grab a glass of water and two pills. He walked over and handed them to her.

"Last time I only had one pill." She said, remembered how much she hated the whole swallowing of the pill.

"Last time you didn't have your mind torn apart. I know how much it hurts. This will help." He replied.

She hesitantly took the pills and water and swallowed them down as she sat at the table.

"How would you know how much it hurts?" She asked.

"Because Snoke has torn into me as well. Perhaps not as severe as he did to you but sometimes as close."

"But you still served him."

"I did. Because that physical pain didn't amount to how I felt in the life before."

"I'm sorry."

She sensed that he was deeply bothered by his past. She had still believed he shouldn't have killed Han.

"I still think it was wrong...killing him." Rey said quietly.

"I know. Maybe it was." Kylo replied, avoiding looking at her.

Her head snapped up. She didn't expect him to feel remorse for it.

"I'm sure that possibly, he's forgiven you."

Kylo scoffed. "He would just to spite me. If it meant pulling me back into the light."

"The light?"

"The light side of the force." Kylo sat at the table, placing the whiskey bottle and a glass. He poured his glass then Rey slid her now empty glass across the table so he could catch it and pour her some. Kylo just reached with the force to bring her glass back to her.

"What is it, the force, exactly?" She asked.

"It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together...the Force resides in all lifeforms. It is especially powerful in a select group of individuals who were born with a high concentration of midi-chlorians, a microscopic, sentient lifeforms that share a symbiotic relationship with the Force, thats in their blood. These people are deemed Force-sensitive, making them capable of harnessing the various powersof the Force."

"Oh." Rey took a sip of her whiskey.  "What's the difference between the light and the dark side?"

"The largest group of proponents and teachers of the light side were the Jedi Order. The Force played a part in the Jedi, giving them the ability to foresee events in the future, giving the impression of heightened awareness and quick reflexes that kept them from accidentally injuring themselves in combat and allowing them to perform other feats, such as using a lightsaber to deflect incoming blaster fire."

Rey remembered when Hux had fired at her the night of her capture, she used the saber to reflex his second shot without thinking about it.

"It can happen when you're not aware you're using it?" Rey asked.

"Yes. Not usually as strong as it has worked for you."

"What about the dark?"

"The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual. The difference between the dark and light sides appeared to be in how they feel to those who are aware of them. The light side at times like a flowing river: soothing, constant, with hidden strength. In contrast, the dark side is like a roaring fire. It focuses on individual passion and strength. The dark side is about change and evolution."

"It's more emotional than the light." Rey acknowledge.

"In a way."

"Have I been using both sides?"

"It seems your basic instincts call to the light. But like all, the dark side can call to you. Some give in some don't. You've tapped into the dark but not fully."

"Have you given in to the dark side completely?"

Kylo thought for a moment. He always considered himself more so in the dark. But something about saying it feels off and he isn't sure why.

"I am a dark force user, a Sithe." He said confidently, although he feels conflicted about it.

"I have to say, I don't think you are." Rey shook her head, sipping her whiskey.

"Whys that?"

"I don't know. I just can feel that it's not who you are. Some where deep inside, I think you know it too."

Kylo took a deep breath before finishing his whiskey.

"How's your head?" He changed the subject. He wasn't ready to talk more about where he stands.

"I can still feel the throbbing ache. But the whiskey is helping more than the pill." She raised her glass before finishing the rest.

She walked over to pour herself more and Kylo reached for the bottle as she did too.

"It's fine, I got it." Kylo said as he picked up the bottle.

Both their hands touched lightly as they reached for it, his fingers more so over hers. They stood still for a moment as a light pulse of energy passed over them, a familiar feeling they have both felt together several times. A comforting feeling. Rey retracted her hand as she blushed and turned her head. Kylo kept his eyes on her as she sat back down. She had just suffered an awful attack, and she was still trying to stand strong. Talking with him and drinking with him. It her strength shined brighter which made her appear more beautiful to him.

He poured her glass after his and got up and placed the glass in front of her. Keeping his fingers on the glass, she slowly placed her hand his, almost hesitating. He loosened his fingers so she can take the glass, letting his fingers glide on hers as she stood up, looking at him to chug down her glass.

"Kylo, can we train for a bit?" She asked. Her eyes looked more passed him so she wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"You're still hurt, it won't do you any good." He almost whispered.

"I just...I..." She was feeling something. She wasn't sure what but she didn't know how to handle it.

Kylo, sensing what it was took a chance and lightly brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers. He brought his fingers down and lifted her chin up gently took look at him. She allowed him, then slowly looking up into his eyes. The pulsing getting stronger. His thumb lightly glided across her bottom lip, she breathed in softly.

"Rey..." He whispered.

"Kylo..." She whispered back. She wasn't sure what was happening. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen.

He didn't understand what was happening either. Something pulled him towards her, not just physically but emotionally, mentally, everything. He thought he had felt a belonging with her before, but right now it was almost as if something was confirming it.

He was barely thinking. He just followed his instinct. He leaned his head down, not sure how she would react. Not sure if she would even attack him, but he didn't stop. His face was an inch away from hers when she tilted her head up. Her eyes lowering from his eyes to his full lips.

Then he moved closer, their lips touched softly. It was like a puzzle piece finally put together. Everything around them was a blur. A bright light emenced through them, the pulsing vibrating through them both, connecting them even more so.

His hand cupped her face and his other hand placed lightly on her lower back, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arm around his neck and touched his smooth chiseled face with her other hand. They pulled back, looking each other in the eyes for a split second as if to see if it was okay with each other.

Rey pulled leaned upwards quickly, pulling Kylo back into her lips in which he passionately oblige. Her hands slipped into his curls, tangling her fingers through them. It felt more than right. For both of them.

When they finally pulled apart, they lowered their heads, out of breath, pressing their forheads to each other. Kylo lifted his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her.

 _My Rey...my_ _Rey_ _._

 

Hux received a hologram message through his data pad in his quarters. He clicked to play it, drinking his cognac.

Within seconds, Snokes miniture face appeared in a blue glow.

"There's been a change in plans when it comes to the girls future in the order. Something shifted in the force that troubles me. I will be arriving in several days time. Deliver her to me, completely immobilized of her force. If you are successful, there will be a new rank in order for you, general." Snokes image disappeared.

Hux, gripped his glass, smiling sinisterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very apprehensive about the kiss scene this soon but I hope it wasn't too quick.


	22. Chapter 22

Rey was breathless. She not only just had her first kiss, but a kiss with Kylo Ren. The man who abducted her twice, killed his own father, separated her from her friends. He held her prisoner, and delivered her to a creature that violated her in the worse ways.

But she couldn't help the connection they had that binded them together through their force. It entwined around them; body and soul. He always felt that maybe she had belonged to him in some way but now it's her who is feeling it too.

Kylo showed remorse through his wrong doings, and little by little she noticed him pulling away from Snokes hands. The more close he got to her, a different change appeared in him and she felt it. Could this possibly mean they were meant to be?

Kylo had his lips still pressed on her forehead, stroking the sides of her face, his fingers gliding down into her long chestnut locks. Her hands held on to his wrists, smiling to herself at how warm she felt with him.

He pulled away from her, not letting go of her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He looked down.

"I'm not." She took his wrist and placed his hand into hers. "I've never..."

"Me either." It was Kylos first kiss as well.

"Is it supposed to feel that way?" She looked at his long fingers, tracing her finger along his hard knuckles.

"I think it's different for others. But for us...I think the force is binding us together."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know Rey. But all I can think of is we either fight it, or we let it do what I think it's been trying to do this whole time. Lead us to each other."

Rey bit her lip. "I'm still not giving you the map." She started to smirk.

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at her. She joined in, chuckling lightly. It was the first time they shared a laugh together. To Kylo, it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

 

Rey woke up the next morning in her room. She smiled lightly to herself, touching her lips gently.

_Was it real?_

She leaned upwards and saw something on her bookshelf. She rose up and pressed the light switch on the wall and turned to see four new books placed on her shelf. She walked closer to see two books about different planets and two about the history of the force. She definitely couldn't hold back a smile.

She exited her room to see Kylo setting up the table. He turned to her, smiling and handing her a hot mug filled with coffee.

"Thank you for the books." She took a sip of her coffee, beaming. "And for this. God's it's amazing." She took her seat.

"Well, I have a few things I need to attend today. I think I should be back fairly quickly so it's something you can enjoy. Something to hopefully keep you from climbing cabinets." He smirked as he took his seat across from her.

"Well, when you come back can we train?" She asked shyly.

"Yes of course. Anything particular you want to learn?"

"Yeah, more about using the force?" She looked up at him.

He took a few seconds before answering. "Alright. But you still need the suppressant shot."

"What? Then how can I learn anything?" She wined with a mouth full of food.

"Don't worry, you will still be able to learn. You took down Hux and projected to Snoke didn't you?"

She frowned but then nodded. "Fine. I'm not thrilled about it."

"It's actually to help you learn to use it better than to take it away. You're very strong Rey. It will be a lot easier this way. Trust me."

The door beeped and Kylo rose to answer it. It was the droid with Reys force suppressant.

"Speaking of." Kylo said. He turned to see Rey was now standing behind the counter. He chuckled seeing that she moved so fast away from the idea of the shot.

"Come on Rey, you had it once before. It's not so bad." He and the droid walked over.

"I don't like needles." Rey snapped.

"You've faced on some many troopers, two knights of Ren, and even Snoke. You can handle a small, quick injection." He reached his hand out to her.

She narrowed her eyes as she came from around the counter and took his hand. He guided her over to the chair and she squeezed his hand as the droid worked fast wetting her skin and then injecting her arm.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the droid leave. Kylo let her go to let the droid out, it beeped before exiting.

"See, was that so awful?" He asked, coming back to the chair.

"Yes." She said immediately eating the rest of her food.

 

 

Kylo sat at the meeting, once again distracted. Was he and Rey becoming something? If they were, Rey didn't seem to mind so much. She didn't mind the kiss. She didn't even mind it was him. He thought she would be repulsed by him, but she's not.

 _I'm_ _still a monster._

But he couldn't help but think of the idea that maybe she could possibly love him. He knew he could love her. He also knew he didn't want anyone else to ever touch her again. Not in anyway. What was he supposed to do now? The next time he sees Snoke, he would know. He wouldn't be able to hide it from him. What would he ever do?

_What would he do to me...to Rey?_

He shivered lightly at the thought of Snoke getting his hands on Rey again.

"Perfect. I'll come down with my troop in preparation for the ambush." Hux words caught Kylos attention.

"Ambush?" Kylo asked.

"Welcome to the meeting Ren." Hux said in a over eager tone.

Kylo opened his hand in the shape he did when he forced choked Hux many times and Hux immediately changed his face to nervous fear.

"We confirmed the rebels landing. It appears General Organa was among those who landed. The planet is large enough where if we come in through a separate section-" Hux was cut off.

"No need. I'll go with a select amount of troopers." Kylo interjected.

"Now, that sounds like you only mean a very small amount if troopers." Hux was concerned.

"Yes. I'll only need a few if any."

"I'm not landing on an enemies base with no-"

"You won't be landing General." Kylo cut Hux again.

"I am to attend."

"Yes. But in flight. After all, you're a master in battle plans. You'll prepare for a rebel attack outside the planet if all goes wrong. If we run in attacking then it will result in a loss of lives on both end, an escape from the others possibly or resentful captures. It needs to be done right. Is that understood?" Kylo asked sharply.

The General twisted his jaw but nodded sourly.

They all prepared to leave within the next day. The planet wasn't far and it would only take an hour to reach. Kylo wouldn't be gone too long. But he wasn't sure what he was expecting. It was his own mother. Would she resent him? Would she attack him? Kill him? It was deserved. He just rather be there than Hux. It meant something to Kylo that he couldn't quite understand.

As they were leaving, Hux walked by Kylo. "Should I even asked if we should expect you to do your job?"

"Isn't it too early in the day for your childish antics?" Kylo walked on.

Hux stopped. "You know what I think? She making you soft."

Kylo stopped ahead. "You're treading on some thin ice. General."

Hux snickered and walked the opposite direction. Kylo pressed forward. Hux turned the corner before he starting grinning ear to ear.

"That was easy."

 

 

Kylo dimmed the lights in the den and sat across from Rey on the floor. After he had come back from the meeting, he changed into thin black sweat pants with a black tank top. Rey wore the same attire. They both sat on a thick quilted blanket on the floor.

"I want you to breathe in and reach out with your mind. By sitting completely still, I want you to feel for me." Kylo spoke softly.

Rey took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She felt around for whatever she could. Her eyes moved around quickly through her closed eye lids. She frowned after a few minutes. She shook her head.

"I can't feel anything. Maybe the shot wasn't a good idea." She sighed.

"Try harder Rey. You've done a lot more through the suppressant. Don't over think it. Just reach out."

She breathed in again, slowly exhaling out. She focused on all the subtle sounds she can hear in the room. She waited until she heard the familiar close breathing. She projected herself outward as if she was reaching out with her own hand. She kept on until she felt herself touching smooth hard skin. She felt his collarbone and even traced it.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. See, your no match for a suppressant. Now, I want you to do it again but this time push out a thought." Kylo said, rising up.

"Well that's simple since you always hear my thoughts." Rey said.

"Yes but only if we're in the same room. I want you to project it. So I can hear it from further away."

"How will I know you can hear me?"

"I'll answer back." He entered his room and closed his door.

Rey breathed in again. She kept on to the same feeling of physically reaching out but tried with her words. She wondered if it was like screaming.

_Kylo.._

She projected. She waited a few moments but heard nothing. She pushed harder. 

_Kylo..._

Again. She heard nothing. She breathed in and exhaled, trying to focus all she could on her voice.

 _How do_ _I_ _know_ _you_ _aren't_ _just_ _being_ _silent?_

 _Because_ _I can hear you now._

His voice echoed in her mind. She open her eyes smiling again.

_I did it!_

_Yes,_ _you're_ _still doing it too._

_How far can this work?_

_As far as you can push._

Kylo entered the room again. Rey suddenly started rubbing her head, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, it can take a bit of a toll. It takes a harder toll on you right now because of the suppressant. But the more practice the easier it gets." Kylo helped her up and the two continued on to drink some water.

Kylo woke up to a cold sharp feeling in his body. It sent shivers down his spine. He looked around his room and saw no one was inside. Something was twisting in his stomach and it was tearing at him. He winced in pain, confused as to where this feeling was coming from.

Then he heard a shrill cry coming from the other room. It was Rey. He stumbled out of bed, yanking his covers off of him. He rushed over to Reys room to see her struggling in her sleep, crying out in pain. He placed his hand over her head and not only saw, but felt the pain she was feeling. She was having a nightmare of Snoke torturing her again. It nearly knocked the wind out of Kylo.

He placed his hand on her head and gripped her hand as she jerked and screamed about.

 _Rey,_ _it's_ _me  fight it_ _it's_ _only a_ _nightmare_ _._

He spoke through her  her body continued to twist around.

 _Rey,_ _it's_ _okay. Wake_ _up_ _. Wake up Rey._

Reys movements slowed down, her voice trailed off. She gripped his hand and sat up, her eyes snapped open. She was breathing quickly, clutching her stomach.

"It's okay, it was a nightmare." Kylo breathed. He was also out of breath from feeling her pain.

"Why are you crying?" Rey gasped through her short breaths.

Kylo didn't notice tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them off. "It's from the pain. I felt it too." He whispered.

She teared up as she leaned against his shoulder trying to catch her breath. He held her kissed her head and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Rey. Fall back to sleep." He started to rise up.

"Don't go." She whispered.

He stopped and looked down at her, feeling her pain had took so much from him. Not because he could feel it but because it wa hurting her. It killed him that she went through this.

He sat on her bed and she moved over, giving him room. He swung his legs over and was prepared to lay back but she pressed her body against him, resting her head on his chest. He held on to her, kissing her head once more. He kept his lips on her head, taking her in. He heard light snoring coming from her. He smiled and slowly, drifted off, feeling the another beautiful victory.


	23. Chapter 23

Kylo had gotten up extra early that morning. Rey was still tangled in his arms, so there was no way to get up without fully waking her. He attempted to be as slowly and gently as he could, succeeding as he lifted her head then moved out of the bed, lowering her head back on the pillow.

He started for the door when her voice stopped him. "You're leaving?"

He walked back over and at at the edge of her bed. "Yeah, I have to be away for a few hours today. I was gonna leave a note, I didn't want to wake you."

"I remembered you mentioning you would be away today."

"Yeah, but I'll leave some meal bars on the counter. I'm leaving enough for today and tomorrow morning so don't go eating them in one shot, you'll upset your stomach. And do not climb the counter." He said sternly.

"What if someone comes in?"

"No one will. You won't be bothered. Just relax, go in the training room if you want. Read some books. I'll be back tomorrow. Now go back to sleep." He leaned forward and kissed her head.

As he started for the door he paused and turned back to her. "And Rey, if something is wrong, reach out to me. It may hurt a little but if you're successful, I may hear you and I'll try to hurry back."

She smiled lightly at him and he turned and left her. Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted back to sleep.

 

 

Kylo was fully dressed, minus his helmet which he hasn't been wearing much lately. He marched into the hangar towards the ship he would be aboard. As the pilot started to board Kylo stopped him.

"Stay on Huxs ship. I'll fly this." It wasn't large wear an army was needed but it was a decent size and he did enjoy piloting. He didn't get to do it that often.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said and rushed over to the larger ship that would hold Hux and several more troopers. 

Ten troopers made their way towards him and Kylo halted them, letting five on board and sending the other five away. If he had none, he knew he would raise too many questions.

Hux walked into the hangar straight to his own ship, giving orders immediately. Kylo didn't want to wait for Hux to come over for more unnessecary comments and so he climbed on board, sitting in the pilots seat preparing for flight.

He was full of nerves. He wasn't prepared for what he would do or say when he saw her. All he could think about was he didn't want Hux or anyone else attacking at her.

Hux watched Kylos ship leave. He grinned as he gave his commands to his second in command.

"If there is any sign of trouble within the next 8 hours, contact me. If Kylo Ren turns back, contact me. Only within 8 hours. Got it?" He ordered.

"Yes General."

Hux smiled as he turned to leave the hangar, gestering for some troopers to follow him close behind.

He headed straight into the control room of the base. As he walked in, one engineer was looking at security footage and two others were in front of a panel, waiting for him.

"Is the lock off?" Hux asked.

"It took some time but you should be able to access the quarters now." One of the engineers replied.

"What about the ventilation?"

"They're open. We slipped in the fumes 10 minutes ago. Well shut it in another 10. It'll be enough to fill the space and cause an effect on the girl. You should be cleared to enter then."

"Perfect."

 

Rey ate one of the meal bars as she was getting dressed. It was dry and very crunchy. Not as good as the food her and Kylo ate together but better than the food ration bars on Jakku. She wasn't picky so she ate it, spilling crumbs every where in the process.

She put on a pair of black leggings, black crop tank and a thin black fabric over the tank that she left open. Kylo brought her some small black socks that felt so comfortable that she constantly enjoyed wearing them. With or without shoes. In this case she put on a black pair of boots that was left for her. She wished she had a hair tie to bring up all her hair but she got used to it being loose and it felt a little free.

She walked into the den with a book, hoping to read for a little while before she would head to the training room. But as she sat, something felt strange to her. She felt a little dizzy, and a small throbbing pain pulsed in he head. She rubbed her temples and shook her head, as to shale away the feeling.

She decided to get some water, but as she rose up she nearly fell over, her limbs starting to throb. Little by little her right side of her body almost became numb. She found herself leaning against the wall for support.

_What the hell is happening?_

She heard the door to the quarters open behind her. She was almost relieved that Kylo had come back early. She wanted to punch him for making her eat the meal bar, which she started to think that maybe that was the culprit to the way she was feeling.

She heard foot steps approaching, she tried to speak but all she could get out was an incoherent mumble.

"Ky..." She slurred. What the hell was wrong?

But much to her horror, it wasn't Kylo who appeared before her. Her vision started to blur as the familiar ginger colored hair came to view. Hux face looked distorted to her as if she was looking at his reflection in a mirror that had water thrown on it.

She heard him chuckle. "Who's the failure now?" He asked.

She couldn't move or answer, her body falling forward into him. He catches her by the waist, her head falling back.

She hears orders being said but couldn't make them out fully. She feels her body moved to another person and she's lifted over a shoulder. Everything soon goes black.

 

 

* * *

Kylos ship rocked as they pushed through the planets core, finding an open area for a safe landing. He didn't go for a hidden area like it was suggested. He wanted her attention, and hoped maybe if she wasn't disgusted by him, that she wouldn't flee.

Once on the ground, Kylo rose up and lowered the bridge to exit the ship. The troopers began to rise but he halted them and ordered them to stay put unless called. Hesitantly they all sat back down.

Kylo took a deep breath as he walked down, looking around the area. He could feel she was near. Her wall was down, being a force sensitive user herself. He took a few steps and heard the clicking of some weapons being prepared. He couldn't see anyone and assumed whatever soldiers she had were hiding in the trees.

 _I'm_ _not here to fight. I_ _don't_ _want_ _to hurt_ _anyone_ _._

He projected out, hoping she would hear him. He heard nothing. He took a few more steps, looking around and still felt the presence of the soldiers he knew were aiming their weapons at him.

 _If you_ _don't_ _want to talk,_ _I'll_ _turn_ _around right now and go back on the ship. But I can't promise that will be the last of the First Order._

He projected again. Still, nothing but silence. He sighed, feeling defeated. He knew she wouldn't want anything to do with him after what he did.

He turned around to see his way not blocked by three armed men. He started to get into a defence position when he heard foot steps approach from behind.

He turned around quickly, preparing to attack whoever was coming close but he paused. Leia had come, and walked over until she was only about a foot away.

In an instant, he was filled with more remorse than he ever had in his life. He hated everything about what he became, what he did, who he was. Seeing her look at him with such sorrow in her eyes, her kind big eyes that she passed down to him.

His eyes, that now began to water. He felt his lip quivering. He tried so hard to hold back but nothing he could do would contain it.

"Come." She said gently, she outstretched her arms, and he fell into her embrace. He was on his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head face burried in her stomach. She clutched on to his neck and head, squeezing him just as much as he squeezed her, rubbing the back of his long dark curls.

"I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered into her.

She pulled back, lifting his hands up to motion him to stand. She softly touched his face, the same as Han had touched him before he fell over the catwalk. The memory had him closing his eyes, more tears falling.

"I know you hate me, and I deserve it and I-" she rose her hand up to stop him.

"I lost my husband. But I will not lose my son...have I lost my son?" She spoke.

He placed his hand on her hers that still touched his face. He shook his head.

"I don't know what to do...everything just changed and I feel torn apart."

"Your true self is rising. It's not a conflict. Its not even a fight.  You just simply have to allow yourself to be free."

"I can't do it..."

"You already have. Can't you tell?" She smiled, placing her hand over her heart.

"How can I, after everything I've done? It's unforgivable."

"No. That's not true at all. Even your grandfather came back from it all."

He looked at her, confused. This was something he never knew.

"Yes." Leia nodded. "Luke forgave him, and he returned to the light after he had saved Luke.

"Can you even possibly forgive me?" He lowered his head.

"There isn't anything that would ever make me hateful of you. Before today, I already forgave you, Ben."

He looked back at her, his chest stung hearing her say his name. A name he had denounce when Snoke took him in. A name he swore he never wanted to hear anyone utter.

Then she said it, and it didn't make him twist in anger. It made him feel at home.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered.

She smiled at him, taking both her hands to cup his face.

"You grew to be so handsome...my boy." She laughed.

He smiled at her, and he felt it made her even more elated to not only see him but to see him smile. It hurt him how long he hasn't seen her. Her hair had greyed, her skin slightly wrinkled with age yet she still looked so radiant. His mother was strong and always had a fiery spirit. It stayed with her as she aged gracefully.

"Will you stay with us? Will you come home?" She asked him.

"If you'll have me." He said.

Leia beamed. "That's what I've been waiting for, for a long time. Since you went to Luke..." She frowned slightly.

"Before I do anything, I have to make some preparations. I have to leave, but I'll come back. But I won't be back alone. If that's alright?"

Leia tilted her head, questioning him.

"There's a girl. She's a force user. She had a really rough upbringing. She met Han, and he took her under his wing...briefly." He frowned.

"Rey?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

She looked behind her to see a familiar face approaching them. The one who was once a trooper, who he had called traitor to Rey, her friend.

"We had been helping Finn trying to find her, but to no success. One of ours had infiltrated the ship the day after Finn escaped but found no signs of her there." Leia said.

"She wasn't there. She left and was on a different planet for a few months before we found her and brought her back."

"Is she okay?" Finn asked, keeping a hardened expression on Ben.

"Yeah, she's not one to underestimate. She's safe right now. I can bring her back, I know for sure she'll prefer it."

"Ben, are you two..." Leia trailed.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but we both just feel something between us and when we kissed-"

"You felt a pulsing?" Leia smiled.

"Yes? Do you know what that means?" Ben asked her.

"It's a good thing. Please do what you have to and bring her back. You're both welcomed home." She smiled.

"Alright I just...." Ben stopped. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. He fists were balled up and he started to tremble.

"What is it?" Finn asked, looking scared that Ben may attack them.

Ben lifted his eyes at them.

"It's Rey."


	24. Chapter 24

Rey woke up dazed, her head throbbing. She tried to move but felt her body was paralyzed. She couldn't turn her head, but she looked down to see her hands were restrained to a chair. The room was coming into focus, and it looked like she was inside of a cell. It was a small, cemented room with a tiny window on what she assumed was a door.

She tried again after a few more minutes to move and her head little by little began to move. As she had lifted up her head, she heard the sound of locks opening and the door lid open.

Hux entered the room, smiling at her like a predator looks at its prey.

"You scavenger rat...you have made things quite imconvient since your existence came to our radar. You turned one of our highest knights into a useless blob of jelly! Yet, I feel that it goes to show he should have been disposed of a while ago. But between you two, our supreme leader rather make an example with you. Maybe he thinks it'll put him in his place. I don't know. But at least I get the satisfaction in knowing you're about to suffer far more than you ever have." He glowered at her. He bared his teeth in the most sinister smile.

She glared at him, pulling at her restraints.

"Oh, yes I imagined that in several pulls you would be free. Try to assault me, try to fight off every trooper that crosses you. Inevitably, you would fail. And end up right back here. That would be the loop."

He came closer to her, stroking her neck up to her jaw. Having control of her limbs fully she yanked away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She growled through gritted teeth.

He grabbed her by her face, pinching her cheeks in, and forced her to look up at him. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me scavenger." He spoke into her ear.

She kept her eyes shut. She struggled in his tight grasp.

"Am I failing to get your attention?" He mocked. He slid his other hand on on the bare part of her stomach, since the tank top she wore wasn't very long. She flinched at his cold touch. She kept her eyes tightly shut.

He traced circles on her skin. "Which way would make the best impression? Up...." He slowly brought his fingers under her top, moving too far up for comfort. She twisted in the chair, struggling until she can feel blood on her wrists. "Or perhaps, maybe down..." He changed the direction and brought his fingers downward until they rested on her inner thigh.

She screamed a blood curling scream, Hux grinning. "Have I got your attention now?! Look at me your filthy rat!" He screamed back at her.

She screamed again as she opened her eyes and immediately twisted her head so she can bite down hard on Hux hand.

He screamed in pain but she didn't loosen her jaw. She bit down harder, feeling his skin ripping under her teeth. He punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her as she let go of his hand. He slapped her with the back of his hand as hard as he could across the face.

"You stupid whore!" He growled. "It's okay...you'll get yours. Snoke will tear your mind to pieces! Until you are nothing but a useless vegetable. Unable to speak, unable to move on your own, unable to ever use your precious force! Then your body will be sold to use for breeding, producing force sensitive children. The ones born without the force with be smashed right in front of dead useless eyes. And when you can no longer produce children, you will be shipped to whoever wants whatever is left your used up body." He spat at her.

She turned her attention to him, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. "I promise you, that's not happening. And you like always, will lose. And when you do, oh, it's going to hurt." She said sinisterl6.

A trooper entered the cell with very large binder cuffs. Rey scoffed as she saw them. She can break out of those easily.

More troopers entered to undo her restraints. It took one to untie her  while two held on to her firmly because once her arms were free she immediately started to jerk about.

"Put them on now, quickly." Hux commanded.

The binders were placed on her wrists and secured tightly. She was then lifted out of the chair and held tightly by two troopers. Hux came closer to her.

"I know you can probably break out of these no problem. However these aren't normal binders. In fact, these were specially made just for you. It took weeks but it's finally been perfected." He smiled.

He turned a dial on the binders, and instantly it felt like waves of electricity vibrated through her veins from her head to her toes. Her whole body tensed up as it felt like she was being shot with electrical darts in every square inch of her body. It shot through her so painfully and deeply that the veins on the side of her neck and jaw and arms bruised a deep blue color through her skin, making it appear like little lighting flashes all over. She couldn't move any part of her body or speak. Only her eyes were able to move and even then, it caused a painful ache.

Hux beamed as he watched her whole body tensed up and seeing her veins deepen in color.

"See that, men? All beasts are tamable if you have the right equipment." He chuckled.

He turned on his heels and walked out the room. The troopers who held Reys arms lifted Rey, one holding her legs and the other held her from under her arms. They walked out the room with her and placed her on a stretcher that waited outside the room. There was no need to strap her down as she was completely immobilized, just as Snoke ordered to be. She can only watch with fury and fear as her body was being transported.

 

Ben sprinted to his ship grabbing the first trooper he saw.

"What was planned for Rey?" He shouted as he gripped onto the trooper tightly.

"I don't know sir! I wasn't told anything, honestly!" He shouted in fear. Ben searched his mind, ignoring all his cries of pain and found nothing. He scanned through the rest of them and no one was given any sort of clue on anything that came to Rey.

He rose his hand up and put them all under force sleep and moved their bodies with the force out of his ship. He jumped on the pilot seat and shot out of the planet as quickly as he could. He told his mother to prepare for anything and made a note to her about the troopers he knew he would be kicking out of the ship. She can so whatever she wished with them.

He felt his body pulsed throughout with electricity and knew it was coming from Rey. Something was happening and he knew it was bad. He hoped that maybe it wasn't a big deal like another nightmare. But something about this raised red flags all over. He couldn't even feel her as he tried to reach out.

Once outside the planet he came close to the ship Hux was supposedly on and reach other through the com.

"Where is General Hux?" He demanded.

"General is currently indisposed. Did the mission go awry?" A soldier answered.

"Tell me now, is he on board?" He used his force to control whoever was communicating back with him.

"No...General never left."

Ben immediately piloted his ship back to the base. It fumed him that it would take a few hours but he was going to do all he could to get there faster.

 _Rey,_ _I_ _don't_ _know if you can hear me but_ _I'm_ _coming. Okay?_ _I'm_ _coming now!_


	25. Chapter 25

Reys body was lifted off the stretcher and placed on the ground in a standing position. She struggled to even move her head just an inch but to no avail. She was completely paralyzed, her jaw practically wired shut.

Her eyes scanned the room. She was in the conference room where she had first met Snoke. This time, instead of just Hux and Snokes hologram, guards were placed around them, 10 she counted. They wore all red with staffs as their weapons. Except the staffs appeared to have an electrical current through them.

The troopers took the stretcher and left the room. Hux remained, standing in front of her.

He caressed her lips and Rey was powerless to do anything.

"Wonderful success, general." Snokes voice echoed.

Rey expected to see a hologram but her eyes looked around and saw none. Hux grinned and stepped to the side with his back turned to Rey. She saw now there would be no hologram. Snoke stood before them, more hideous to Rey in person than she can ever imagine a creature like him would be.

"If you were  force sensitive General I imagine you would be unstoppable."

"You're too kind, Supreme Leader. I also must mention to you, I've been made aware Kylo Ren has met with General Organa and made no arrests. He attacked our own guards and handed them over to her."

"Traitor!" Snoke hissed. "What a sad disappointment."

"He's currently heading back to base."

"Make sure he is apprehended for a public execution." Snoke ordered.

"The order has already been made."

Rey felt her body lightly jerk. Snokes face went to her. He slowly started to walk towards her. She wanted to push herself through everything she had to fight.

 _Come on,_ _it's_ _just_ _mechanics._ _You_ _can fight this!_

 _"_ Rey..." He hissed. Reys stomach turned hearing him say her name. "It could have been so simple for you. All you would have had to do was give us the map, join the order and you could have been successful. You would have shined among the Knights. Your downfall?" He was now inches away from her face.

His cold thick claws lifted her chin to look up at him, bringing a sharp pain throughout her neck. If she could, she would be screaming.

"You are filled with too much power. A good amount that is so powerful in the dark side. If you gave in, you could put the galaxy to it's knees."

He pushed her chin down, making her head face the ground slightly, bringing another surge of sharp electic darts stabbing away at the movement.

"But you also are filled with light. Which was the undoing of my apprentice. Either side you choose, you cannot live on. But before you die, I will claw my way in and take that map!" He shouted. He turned, leaving her head in the position it was and walked back to his throne.

Reys eyes saw the switch that activated the binders. If she wasn't under the control of the power source, she could reach the switch with her finger and turn it off. But moving was impossible. The force was her only option. Getting the recent injection didn't help the case but like she was told, it didn't take the force away completely. 

As she concentrated, she felt as if she was hit in the head by a sharp rock. To her terror, the binders had an effect on her using the force.

But she couldn't accept this fate. She will not be used like a puppet. Or worse. She looked up with her eyes to see Snoke still walking slowly.

She used this time with his back turned to concentrate on the trigger. It throbbed like hell but she fought on.

 _It's_ _just mechanics._ _It's_ _just mechanics._

She felt insides trembling. She needed to center herself, she needed to find a balance. She breathed in hard, and focused all she had.

"As promised General, there will be a change in rankings for you. You did beyond my expectations." Snoke said as he took his seat. 

"With your approval, I have many plans to help bring the necessary order to the galaxy. The first order will be feared and respected. There will no longer be-"

**Click.**

Hux turned around and his eyes widened with fear.

Rey held her arms outward, and gave the binders a little shake. They opened up and fell from her wrists. Her eyes looked into Hux. Her blood began to boil. Her body completely filled with rage, all she saw was ruthless evil surrounding her. Despicable beings who had no care for any innocent lives, who harmed children, tortured people, tortured her...touched her.

Hux made one slight movement and with a flick of her wrist, he went flying into a wall and crashed down instantly.

She turned her attention to Snoke and without a second thought, her hand flung forward, reaching out passed her fingers with the force. But Snoke only smiled.

"You amuse me with your little game." He chuckled.

But Rey stood her ground. Her eyes locked into his, teeth bared, pushed onward until she felt him.

He continued to laugh, keeping his guard up. He moved his wrist and a gust of air punched through Rey, her face reacting to the hit but her body stayed planted. She wasn't backing down.

He hit again, her face punching back but her arm remained out stretched. She looked back at him and growled loudly.

Snoke wasn't laughing anymore. He felt her now. He immediately stood up and stretched out his arm in anger. He never needed this much physical movement to take down an enemy, let alone a newly trained force user.

His guards started to move but he shouted "I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" His pride now took over.

He projected more hits towards Rey but now she wasn't reacting anymore.  
He trembled in aggravation as he started to claw through her mind instead. This, she couldn't block. He sliced at her like he did before. She grunted put in pain.

She pushed put harder, looking for his weak spot. She was struggling harder now, as he saw he was hurting her.

"You can't beat me Rey. No one can." He chuckled.

_I...can't do it..._

Snoke caught on to her thought and laughed.

"There's no shame in admitting defeat." He smiled.

Rey smiled back.

 _There_ _it is._

He dropped his guard when he felt her giving up. But Rey was no where near quitting. She found what she needed. Her smile twisted in to fury. He didn't have time to react. Her hands closed into a fist.

Snoke cried out in agony. Rey crushed his heart with the force. Her hand held into a tight fist as his body slumped off his throne and onto the ground.

His guards react but Rey isn't done. Her hand lowers and more power radiates around her. A red glow pulses through her and when she opens her fist, the guards float up in the air, dropping their weapons in the process. She closes her fist and one by one their necks snap, each one dropping to the ground dead.

The doors open and more guards come pouring in. Rey eyes them, feeling her head throb in the worse amount of pain. She can't beat them with the force. But she can beat them another way.

She screams at them as one by one they run towards her. As the first guard bring his staff down, she dodges to the left grabbing the staff away and swinging it across his neck taking him out.

Two come at her at the same time. She swings her staff towards one, flipping over to kick the other. Immediately she uses the staff to block an incoming attack. She swings it again around, arching her back so she can take out all three. She uses the end of the staff to slice the throat of the fourth attacker as he runs to her, dropping down clutching his neck.

The last one manages to hit her across the face and bring his weapon down on her  back, giving her a long deep slice across. She screams in pain and the guard kicks her over so she's on her back, screaming again at the sharp cur that stung her. He head his blade inches from her neck and she fought to keep the blade away by pushing back on his wrists. Suddenly her hand slips and it's now on the blade cutting into her palm. She screams but uses her leverage to push back the guard till he stumbles off her and then takes his blade and drives it through his mask, cutting into his eye. His limbs drop motionless.

She stands up and looks around the room. Suddenly her blood runs cold. She feels sick to her stomach. Her eyes well up and she closed them to hold back the tears.

 _Look what_ _I've_ _become..._

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She searches through the ship, ignoring the tearing pain in her head. She finds her way until she is in the control room. She divs through all the wiring until she gets what she needs.

Her eyes open and she's gasping in pain. A female robotic voice echoed through the ship.

"This ship will self destruct in 15 minutes. All on board members must evacuate immediately."

Rey rubbed her temples and limped towards the front of the throne at Smokes dead body. She couldn't believe it was done by her own hands.

 _At what_ _cost_ _?_

She eyes the dead bodies around her. She closed her eyes, and then smiled very faintly as she heard the icy doors open behind her.

"I guess you had a handle on things." He spoke.

"I fucking hate this room. I've only been in it twice but each time it gives me the worse pain in my head." Rey opened her eyes and turned around to see Ben, bleeding from the lip, breathing as he has just been running for miles.

"I guess you met with Huxs orders for you." She gestered to his lip.

He shrugged. "Like that had any effect at all." He walked towards her.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I felt you. Something was wrong."

"So you came back for me?"

"Rey, you know I care-"

"Stop! Don't say that you care about me. I'm in this situation because of you!" Her eyes were watering more.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't change anything."

"I wanted to go home!"

"Where's home Rey? Hmm? Where did you want me to take you? To a planet where you starved? Where you struggled through garbage just to survive? Where you had right off men from having their way with you?" He shouted at her.

"I could have gone back to Quinzel! I was happy!" She was almost sobbing.

"No, you were settling. You've been neglected your whole life Rey!"

"Stop."

"You held on to the hope that family would be where you get any idea of affection!"

"I'm serious, stop."

"But it wasn't real! That's what happens when you're abandoned!"

"Stop!" She screamed. She reached with the force and pulled the nearest staff to her hand, crying out in pain in the process.

She swung at him and he dodged all her attacks, left and right. When she swung down, he grabbed the staff and twisted it, turning her body and pressing her to him. She winced in pain and dropped the staff. He held her arms crossed over each other.

She tilted her head down, letting the tears fall.

"Can't you see Rey,  it wasn't real. Your family hurt you and I will hate them forever for doing this to you. But I'm not leaving you. Whether you like it or not I care about you. And I know you care about me too."

"Five minutes till self destruct." The female voice echoed.

"Get out of here. Please get out." She begged.

He let go of her and she took a step forward, more tears escaping. She wouldn't turn to see him. She avoided any thoughts of him so he wouldn't see how much it killed her to want him away.

"You do care." He said softly. He already knew.

"Go." She whispered.

"Fine. You want me off this ship, I'll leave now."

She held back a sob.

"But you're out of your mind if you actually think I'm leaving without you."

Reys eyes opened wide. She knew what he meant by that. She turned around as quick as he could.

"Don't you da-" his hand already cupped above her head, her body fell limp in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

He had only one minute before he had to find the nearest escape craft and leave the base. He found one and rushed in, placing Rey on the nearest seat and running to the pilot chair. Within a few seconds they blasted away, speeding out into the distance.

Ben heard a rumbling behind him and he looked back to to see the entire base engulfing in flames as it exploded in several sections, pieces floating away and some other crafts speeding away just in time.

He went on, placing the ship on auto pilot when he felt he was at a decent distance away. He got up and walked back to check on Rey who laid  unconscious on the seat.

He knelt down to scoop some hair away from her face, revealing bruise on her cheek and a cut injury on her forehead by her hair line. Her bottom lip was bleeding as well. He looked her over and realized she had several scrapes and bruises covering her arms and her knuckles were swollen.

He placed his hand over head and pulled her memory of what transpired since he had left her alone. He saw it all. His body started to shake in rage as he saw how Hux drugged the quarters, had a guard carry her out, how he had her bound to a chair tightly. He felt nearly sick when he saw Hux touch her skin, torturing her as he tried to make her fear him. But Rey was strong and he was pleased to see her bite him hard even though it costed some blows to her face and stomach.

Then he saw how they paralyzed her, treated her like a feral animal. He started to feel his chest twist in painful knots as he watched Rey completely helpless. But he was beyond amazed when he watched her focus with all her might on turning off her binders. She fought through all the pain it costed her just for a small chance to escape.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her face Snoke head on...and win! It was excruciating for her but she wouldn't hold back. She didn't know how she was doing it but she was focused. Killing him, then the remaining guards in the room, he saw her consumed with so much hatred. He felt in her mind how her motivation was the threats to her, the way Hux had tortured her, Snokes cruel intentions and most of all, hearing that he would be publically executed.

She fought the guards who stormed in the room beautifully. Each stab and slice she endured never slowed her down. She was determined and had it not been the circumstances it was under, he would have felt proud for her. But his heart sank.

He opened his eyes to see her sleeping peacefully. She had never wanted to be a part of any of this. She's fought like hell her whole life, she didn't deserve any more cruelty. He knew he cared for her well being before but now it was even more evident. He truly cared for her, more than he could have ever realized.

Looking into her eyes in the conference room, he saw that he meant something to her too. She hacked into the entire ship with the intentions of destroying herself but begged him to leave. That meant something to him in that moment.

He knelt down and kissed her lips very lightly. Then he rose up and headed back to the pilot seat, placing coordinates for where they will be landing.

 

 

He walked down the bridge, cradling Rey in his arms. Several members of the resistance, including Finn and his mother hurried over to him.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Finn shouted.

"She's gonna be okay." Ben said.

"How hard did she get hit?" Finn looked over at her with worry in his eyes.

"She didn't get hit. She's under force sleep." Ben quietly replied.

"Why would you-" Finn started angrily.

"It was either this or she would have died." Ben cut him off. "Where can I bring her?" He looked over at Leia.

"There's a medical team taking place inside the building were using. Come."

They all hurried towards a large tan building with flowers all around the outside. It had a very warm feeling it gave him despite the urgency of the matter. Finn held open the doors so he can enter with Rey.

 

 

He sat in a small room that was prepared for him. It had a small bed, a night side wooden table near the head of the bed and a long book case filled with large hardcover books. One small chair placed by the shelf.

He removed his all black attire and was given new clothes. He wore a white loose shirt and brown fitted pants and boots. His world had suddenly changed, and although he was welcomed kindly, in a sense it was overwhelming.

He was surrounded by order, darkness, aggression, fear and respect. Although he understands no one quite respected him, they just did all they could to avoid his wrath. Now, the perspective was vastly different. People here feared him, he could sense it but they did try to make him feel comfortable and that was genuine. Especially his mother.

A gentle knock on his door alerted him and he got up, opened to see Leia, standing on the other side. She smiled.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

He stepped aside to let her enter, pulling the chair over so she can sit.

"I know this must have been difficult for you." She began.

"That's just it...its not. It wasn't difficult at all. Giving in to the dark side, thay was difficult. Working under Snoke was difficult. Han..." He trailed off.

Leia nodded, trying to show her understanding.

"That was more difficult than I had wanted to believe. Than I had tried to admit to myself. It tore me apart. I never was able to understand why. I thought it was what I wanted. But everything changed when she came into my life." He took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"The dark side isn't what you wanted. You were furious. You were hurt and filled with so much negative emotions, it took over. Any other person would have reacted aggressively. But as a force sensitive person, you were thrown off balance. It's understandable." She said.

"Is it understandable to murder your own father?" He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears.

Leia rose up and took a seat next to him, placing her hand on his back.

"It wasn't your fault. Carrying thay guilt will only harm you deeper. I know for certain, Han wouldn't want that to happen to you. He loves you still and he would be proud of where you stand now."

Ben took a deep shaky breath. "I'm so sorry I did this."

"We should have never sent you away. We should have held you closer. I'm so sorry Ben. But what's important is you're here now. And you won't feel that pain any longer. Especially since you found your soul user." She smiled.

Ben looked at her, puzzled. "My what?"

"Rey. She belongs to you. It's rare when it happens to force users but their energies balance out when they are with their true soul. It pulls them together and binds them. She's yours. And your hers. In a sense, she was meant to bring you back."

Ben thought on that. When he first interrogated her, he felt something. It was brief but they both have felt some sort of pulse through them. And it seemed to intensify as they spend more time together. Then when they kissed, it was an incredible feeling. He knew right then and there she was his and he knew she felt it too. But could he truly have thay kind of perfection in his life?

"After everything I did..." He whispered.

"Ben. Redemption is possible. There are things that happen in this world that can be cruel, and unfair. Many people can suffer relentlessly for years. They can cause damage or they can be damaged. But there is hope. There will always be hope. And I know you know it." She leaned in and kissed his temple.

"How is she?" He asked.

"You can go see for yourself." They both rose up and Leia guided him our of the room.

 

He entered her room to see her laying on her side. She had bandages around her knuckles. A small chair was placed by her bed and he walked over and had a seat. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping. Anymore." She glared at him.

"I'm not sorry for that." He smirked.

"I didn't ask for your help." She started to sit up, swinging her legs over the bed so she can sit at the edge.

"I don't understand you Rey. You fought through so much. You're a damn warrior. You are incredibly strong, why were you trying to die?"

Her lip started quivering. "You know why."

"You felt the dark side." He said quietly.

"I gave in to it. The moment that bastard put his hands on me, I wanted to rip him to pieces." She spoke through gritted teeth. "I hated him so much, that hatred was swimming through my blood and once Snoke was in front of me, it felt even stronger. I was terrified for what would have happened once I was free and then...my worse fear happened."

Her eyes met his, watering up. "It came through me so naturally...it felt so, so good. I thought it would have ended once Snoke was dead but it didn't. It hurt me so much, my head felt like it was shredded and my body felt like a million knives slicing through me but, it felt good at the same time. I killed him, I killed those men, and I...loved it. Only when it was over, I saw all those bodies, I felt so sick. I never want to feel that way ever again."

Ben took her hands. Silently, he pressed one of her hands to his temple. "Breathe in Rey."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and he shared with her what Leia had shared with him.

They opened their eyes. "I know, more than anything how your actions can weigh heavily on your heart. I'm trying, but it's still very new to me. It's still hard to accept it but she's right. We have to hope." He spoke to her.

"Will you help me?" Rey asked.

"We help each other." He smiled. He removed his hand from hers but she kept it on his face, her fingers lightly touching his cheek.

She lowered her head, and he brought his head to her, kissing the top.

"I'm so scared, it kills me how weak I feel." She cried.

"Rey, you have no idea how far from weak you are. Force user or not. Please, believe me when I say it."

She held onto his face and pulled it closer to hers.

"Why did she call you Ben?" She whispered.

"That's my name. My true name."

She smiled and reached to his lips with hers, both of them embracing gently as waves of warm energy danced around them.


	27. Chapter 27

Rey had a storm spiraling around her head. She was distraught over her actions, even though it was directed towards people who deserved it. No one innocent perished. But she couldn't help but think about how good it felt. The dark side had called to her in those moments and she leaned on it to kill Snoke. She held on blindly until everyone in that room was dead.

Her thoughts were distracted as Ben placed his hand on her back and she arched in pain.

"What?" Ben leaned back.

Rey rose up and walk over to the mirror to try to get a view of her back. The pale grey tank she wore had a low back cut in which she saw was a long bandage that traced diagonally across her back.

"I dont even remember how that happened." She said a little confused.

Ben walked over, lightly touching her skin outside the bandages.

"It really stings." She frowned.

"I can help make it better."

She turned to look up at him. "I doubt a kiss will make it better." She teased.

Ben chuckled. "No. Just turn around. Stand completely still."

Rey did as she was told. She faced the mirror and watched Ben intensely as he closed his eyes and placed his hands over her back. He took deep steady breaths as he concentrated. Rey took him in, mesmerized by how insanely beautiful he seemed to her. She realized he no longer was wearing his usually black attire and slightly appreciated how she could see his collarbone from the opening of his shirt.

Ben smirked lightly with his eyes closed as he could suddenly feel her lustful thoughts. Rey dropped her gaze, blushing as she realized.

She felt a warm tingly feeling on where her injury was. It tickled lightly before it radiated softly all over her whole back. Then it cooled down and faded.

Ben opened his eyes and placed his fingers on her bandages. He paused for a momemt to catch her eye, motioning if he can have her permission. She nodded and he continued to remove the bandage. When he finished he teaced his fingers over her back, this time she felt no pain.

She moved herself so she can try to view her back in the mirror and only saw bare skin. She gasp and smiled.

"How did you..."

"Force healing. Its only connected to the light side."

She turned completely to face him. "The light side..."

"I'm trying." He gently caressed her cheek.

Without hesitation she grabbed on to his neck and pulled him in towards her face, planting her lips againat his. He breathed her in and embraced her, pushing her against the mirror as they passionaly explored each others mouths. The warm sensation they felt the first time they kissed was now more stronger and pulsed hot waves throughout their bodies.

 

"How could you forgive him so easily?" Finn asked feeling agitated.

"How could I not? He's my son." Leia said, overlooking the ocean waves in the distance.

"But even after Han?"

"It hurt of course. It still does. But it hurts even worse now because now I can feel Bens turmoil with that memory. He's hurting bad by it. Hes not the Kylo Ren you knew."

"He was dedicated to the First Order." Finn spat out.

Leia looked over him with a condensending smile. Finn inmidiately changed his expression to shameful, lowering his head. Leia lifted his chin up.

"You were welcomed here. No question about it." She smiled.

He smiled slightly, nodding his head.

 

Ben guided Rey through the trees, holding her hand stepping over long branches and bushes and lowering their heads for low hanging leaves.

Ben had pulled away from their kiss first when he realized there was something special he couls give Rey to help make her feel better. He had her throw on her boots despite only wearing small shorts and a thin loose tank top, he hurried her out of her room and into the woods that was near the building they were residing in.

"Are you going to tell me where were going?" She sighed as he stopped.

"Close your eyes. Tight." He said.

She took a breath in and closed her eyes impatiently. He took her hand and carefully guided her through the last thickness of the trees. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the texture of the ground suddenlt change to sand. She was familiar with it as their was tons on Jakku. But something was different about the sand here. It was thicker and not as hot. Each step she took she had to hold on to Ben tightly otherwise she would lose her footing.

A cool breeze brushed through her long loose waves, cooling her neck down. There was a salty scent in the air. Then she heard something she never heard in her life.

They stopped walking. "Open." Ben commanded softly.

Reys eyes fluttered open and she gasp taking in the stunning view of the ocean. Her jaw dropped as she watched the waves cascade over each other, crashing into the shore were it would turn to foam before receding back into the sea. The sounds was like an orchestra, light, soothing then thunderous. It was more than what Ben had described to her once. She took it all in, walking closer. She read about the beauty of the ocean but she never thought she would ever see one.

She turned back to look at Ben who was smiling at her. She couldn't hide her feelings and chuckled back to him as she looked again at the soothing view.

He walked closer to her.

"You really care." She breathed, not taking her eyes away from the waves.

"You still keep asking that?" He chuckled.

"It just...we fought each other. I hated you. Everything was all set in one way."

"I know. Everything was set in my life. Until you came in."

She turned to meet his eyes. "Is this normal?" She asked.

"There is nothing about this that is normal. But that doesnt mean its not right."

She smiled at him as she leaned in towards him, resting her head on his chest as they both continued to watch the ocean. He kissed the top of her head and kept his cheek resting on her, suddenly noticing hes never seen a more beautiful moment in his life, than holding her and watching her enjoy her first ocean view.

 

They stood out four hours until the sun set, making the waters appear like a golden painting. When Rey started to shudder, Ben took that as a cue to get her inside since neither brought anything that can provide them with warmth and she had very little clothing.

When he walked her back to her room, he meant to only stop at her door but she welcomed him inside. A light spark of hot waves vibrated in the air around them. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, her fingers grazing up his arms and on to his collarbone.

He lowered his face so she could reach and kissed her on her lips, embracing her more harder. They were near her bed, in which then she hit the edge and fell back onto it in a seated position. They both chuckled but continued on to kiss until she straddled over his lap, kissing him still.

He leaned back until her body was over his. She played again with his collarbone. Her fingers touched the botton to the front of his shirt and she found herself suddenly undoing the button. He watched as she continued to undo them till his shirt was now opened, showcasing his chisled stomach. He leaned forward and removed his shirt completely. His fingers now lightly touched at the bottom of her tank, playing with the thin fabric. He moved it slowly upwards but then pulldd back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip nervously before taking a deep breath, then removed her tank top over head, tossing it on the floor. It was his turn to gasp now, taking all of her bare skin in.

"What?" She asked as she filled with nerves.

"You're so beautiful Rey. So beautiful." He breathed as he pulled her in and embraced her.

They removed the rest of their clothing and fumbled under the bed sheets, his body moving on top of hers. He whispered words of comfort to her as both their nerves were bubbling over the sparks that danced around them. Then he entered her, and her body accepted him. The hot vibration lulsed aggressively through them, intensifying their moment.

He thrusted inside her and her fingers scratched at his skin as she bit her lip trying to hide her screams of pleasure. She moaned as he kissed at her neck continuing to thrust. Her leg extended out of the sheets ans lifted as he went faster. His eyes closed as he felt his release coming through and her release overlapping. It was like fire ans water clashing together through both of them. The sparks spiraling their bodies, reminding them if they didn't already know that they are meant to be.

 

  
Far away from the resistance base, a planet that housed majority of the wealthiest in the galaxy held a meeting with every high in rank commander. Its been made aware that Snoke was dead and now the question of where the laws will fall to stood in the air. The men almost felt the need to leave everything as it were until someone enteted the room.

"General, we thought you pershied!" One commander said in awe.

"No. They made the mistake of not making sure I was dead." Hux spoke through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"The ones responsible for the murder of our Supreme Leader."

"He was murdered? We thought the base had exploded due to a tragic technical error."

"Oh no. Two force users. One was the main control of destroying the base ans killing him herself. The other helped her escape not before becoming a traitor to the order."

"Well, thats a serious accusation. Should we make for orders to arrest?"

"I have some ideas." Hux smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I never wrote a sex scene in my life?


	28. Chapter 28

Rey's fingers lightly on her stomach. For years, she watched women give in to men on Jakku for so little to almost nothing. She watched men just take what they wanted despite being told no. She fought off prying eyes and unwanted fingers from her own body for several years from the moment her body developed. She valued her body and kept it as safe as she could. It was the only thing she had ever been able to claim as her own. She may not have wanted to kill but she had no problem hurting someone badly for trying to touch her. In fact, had she been unrestrained when Hux ventured his cold fingers on her skin, she was sure she would have sliced off his hand. 

But what had changed inside her to allow someone in? She turned to look over at Ben, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. He lay on his back, his head turned towards her. A very faint whistle sound would blow out as he exhaled. Rey smiled lightly, carefully brushing some loose curls off his face. The moonlight shined from the window bouncing off his pale skin giving him a glow.

_It was his first time._

She felt it through their force connection when they were physically tangled together inside and out. They kept their most intimate parts from others and only shared them with each other. But she just couldn't figure out why exactly. Why open herself to him?

She carefully slid away from him and as quietly as she could, got up from the bed. She grabbed a grey tank top and a pair of leggings that stopped at her mid calf and exited the room.   
  
  


She approached the roaring sound of the waves. She was enchanted by how even in the moonlight, the ocean looked just as mesmerizing as it had in the sun. Even through the wooshing sounds of the water over lapping, there was still a peaceful kind of silence.

She walked a little closer till she reached the wet part of the sand. Her toes sinked into the sand gently. She waited until the water slowly reached for her and yelped, jumping back at the feel of the ice cold water hitting her.

"Becareful, the water looks peaceful but its strong. It can pull you in to your death like a siren." Bens voice startled her.

"A what?" She turned to him in confusion. He only had his black loose pants on, his upper body goodly beautifully. She blushed at the site of him.

Of course he sensed her feeling and smiled. "A siren. It's folklore that they tell children. Fairytales." He stepped closer to her. "You okay?"

"Yes of course." She replied quickly.

"I mean...what we did..." He stammered. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh. I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand? Were you aware of what we-"

"No, no I know what it is! I just don't understand how it ended up happening."

He looked at her with a huge sense of puzzlememt. He tilted his head trying to figure out how to make sense of what she was trying to say. She caught on to him quickly.

"I kept to myself for most of my life. With the small exception of letting some friends in, but physically...that was mine. I had so many men try to touch me and...." She closed her eyes and tried to calm and anger that was beginning to boil at the awful memories that started to form.

He stepped forward and took her hand, facing her palm up and tracing her lines on her palm with his fingers.

"I know what you mean now. Rey, what we did is something that most people take for granted. They treat it like something you can just toss away. But I was taught to value it. Save it for someone who meant something even more than you can ever imagine. I just never cared much about it. Truthfully I let hate and anger consume me. It was far from my mind. But you came and just...changed everything."

He placed her hand on his chest over his heart.

"You mean more to me Rey. I wish we met a different way...but at the same time I don't. Everything that happened between us pushed us to where we are right now. It made me a different man I like to believe. And it gave you something you always wanted."

_Belonging._

"What is this?" She whispered.

"...its love."  
  


Every day was calm. Ben and Rey would go by the water and meditate. He showed her how to channel the force slowly since her head still was recovering from the attack at the base. But she enjoyed the time he put into her.

They contined on with combat training as well but other resistance members joined in. Ben felt apprehensive at first. He wasn't totally comfortable with sharing time with Rey with others but her face lit up when they joined. No one was ever able to harm her anyways so he didn't worry too hard.

Finn and Rey reconnected and he introduced her to Rose and Poe. Rose and Finn were close and Rey even sensed special kind of bond between them that they weren't ready to talk about yet.

Then Poe, a handsome young pilot who really enjoyed her company, something  that almost rubbed Ben negaitvely. After all, the last time Ben sae Poe it wasn't pleasant. He wanted to talk to Leia about him at some point. He also wanted to mention him to Rey but all she could talk about was learning to work on one of the fighter ships so he dropped it.

Aside for Poes closeness with Rey, things were comfortable on the planet. But something felt amiss to him and he couldn't explain it. He didn't want to bring it up to Rey because shes been in a good place and after all shes been through, she deserves some peace for now.

"Something is off." He said quitely as his mother approached.

They stood over a balcony in the buildings conference room over looking the beach. Rey and Rose were training together in which Rey was showing Rose how to use a staff.

"Its Snokes death." She implied.

"Things are too quiet. They would have picked a new leader for the First Order. They would have done something."

"You think its possible maybe everyone onvolved perished on the base?"

"No. There were other commander leaders who weren't on the base...I still can't believe she destroyed it all." He almost chuckled at the thought of his small delicate Rey taking down the Supreme leader and the entire base.

_But shes far from delicate._

_"_ Shes strong Ben. And she was filled with so much anger and hostility being surrounded by people who wanted to hurt her. With having the force, she was a ticking bomb. I'm relieved you were able to save her." Leia smiled down at Rey who was laughing with Rose when Rey dropped the staff accidently.

"I love seeing her like this. That's why its really bothering me. Some thing isn't right. We shouldn't keep our guard down." Ben stepped away from the balacony.

"Did Snoke have a successor that was written to lead when he died?" Leia turned to face him.

"It was supposed to be me. But the last thing that happened was Hux put orders out against me when I came for Rey. I don't know if it reached anyone else but troopers said that Hux announced I was an enemy of the order for conspiring against the throne."

"What about Hux?"

"He was on the ship when it exploded...I think."

_Was he?_

He saw through Reys mind that she had threw him hard against the wall when she unlocked her binders. He never saw him get back up or move. Is it possible that he died?

"General Organa, we recieved a message via holovid. You should come see this." A female resistance member hurried away.

Ben and Leia followed her into the conference room where several members surrounded a screen. An unfamiliar commander came on view and his message was replayed.

"To all civillians in the galaxy. Following the death of our Supreme Leader, the First Order is under a new leadership. Before any other information regarding new laws, we have an urgent message."

Bens image shown over the speaking commander.

"Kylo Ren is wanted dead or alive for conspiring against the First Order."

To Bens horror, Rey's image was put up right next to his.

"Rey is wanted alive for the murder of the previous Supreme Leader and destruction of the First Order Base. Any information leading to the two will be greatly rewarded. Anyone hiding them or assisting then forward on will be punished by death. By order of our new Supreme Leader Armitage Hux."

The holovid message ended and they all stood still in silence. No one knew what to say and all eyes slowly turned to Ben and Leia. Ben rubbed his head in aggravation.

_How is he alive?_

He couldn't ponder any more on it whwn he turned to see Rey with Rose, Finn and Poe standing behind her. If it weren't for the force he would have thought she was bored being in the room. Her expressionless face was stuck where the holovid played and her eyes slowly fell on him.

But he felt her. He could feel the fury and determination inside her. He knew she was furious, it nearly stung him being so close to her. He felt angry for her but was impressed how well she concealed her emotions.

"Well. Isn't that fun." Poe stepped past Rey.  "And I bet you thought they would give the title to someone dangerous." Poe glanced at Ben.

"As mediocre as he may be, the general has a way of getting a what he wants." Ben stared intently at Poe.

"I thought the first order wanted peace in the galaxy?" Rose asked. 

"No. What Hux wants is cruelty through out the galaxy to gain respect with fear." Rey spoke. "Slavery, torture, sadistic a by entertainment. I saw his mind briefly and I almost couldn't tell the difference between him and Snoke."

"He must have fed the leaders some twisted story that they bought well to grant him his position." Ben looked back to Rey. She didn't deserve this.

"So why does it matter if Rey's alive and you're not?" Poe scoffed.

"I don't know and I don't plan on finding out. We have to prepare ourselves immidiately." Leia spoke up.

As everyone spoke plans with Leia, Poe chimming in aggressive ideas, Rey walked to the balcony with Ben following. 

"This is all my fault." She said to him.

"I knew you were gonna say that." He smiled.

"It is! If I never destroyed the stupid ship-"

"Rey no. This would eventually some how have happened. Hux is a sinister man only out for himself. Nothing is your fault." He reassured her.

"I should have killed him." She said through her teeth." She hated herself for killing anyone but if she had to, she wouldn't hesitate to make him disappear. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure the opportunity will come and he will regret ever joining the order in the first place. Trust me."


	29. Chapter 29

"Maybe I should surrender. It will give you all a chance to prepare yourselves for the worse."

"No Ben. That won't do anyone any good. We can't just sit around and do nothing. Hux is dangerous leading the order and must be put to an end."

"But General, his army is huge. Its tripled since he took over. Hes bringing in more recruits than ever." Finn shouted.

"We can take them. Nothing a little explosions can't fix and thats all we need." Poe shrugged.

"He can't be as bad as Snoke. Hes like a child. Just have him overthrown and I'm sure this can all be over." Rose chimmed in.

"No, hes not as bad as Snoke. But he values human life very little and there will be more death on his hands than ever. He needs to be stopped." Rey stood up.

"He needs to be ended." Ben added.

"What if we met with the high commanders ourselves and worked out a truce? Without Hux?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, what if we showed them somehow that he isn't stable enough to be in that position. Show them a new way to lead? Perhaps General maybe you could even step in?" Poe suggested.

"It's a huge risk. We're not even sure they will listen." Leia shook her head.

"If anyone can get them to change their hearts it would be you. You changed mine." Ben looked up to his mother, smiling half heartedly.

"Yes. But I believe it wasn't just me who had a hand in that." She looked over at Rey.

Rey smiled and looked down at her fingers. "I think you can do it." She said softly.

"But how would we go about this? We would have to get them to talk to us without their supreme leader." Poe mocked the last two words.

"We will come up with a plan. For now, everyone go to dinner. It's been hours and no one has eaten. We'll discuss later." Leia commanded.

Everyone rose up from the conference chairs and slowly scattered out of the room. Rey and Ben stayed behind with Leia.

"That means you two also." She pointed out the door.

"I'm sorry General." Rey looked down. "I feel responsible for this."

Ben started to step towards Rey but Leia held up her hand. "Ben, could you give us a moment. I'll send her to the dining court."

Ben nodded and left them alone. Leia walked over to Rey and took her hand. "I feel like you can be told numerous times that it isn't your fault and you would not believe it." Leia spoke gently.

"I destroyed the base. I killed Snoke and dozens of others."

"You saved lives by killing Snoke. You helped bring my son back to the light."

Rey turned her head in frustration but Leia gently cradled her chin back to her. "You have been through so much. I cannot imagine the pain and fear you carried for so long. You are a warrior. You are a survivor. And you will continue to bring hope to others. Don't fear the strength you have. Embrace it. You have a family now Rey. And we will not allow you to doubt yourself." She brought her forehead to Rey's. "Women can be tough. Trust me." She smiled as she pulled away.

Rey felt herself tearing up. She was at a loss of words. The mother of Ben would be someone like her. Strong and brave, very inspiring herself. Even after losing her love she still fights on. Rey took in all that she said.

"Thank you." She wish she had more to add but she was trying to build her own confidence back up.

"Go eat. Theres a lot of food waiting." She smiled.

Rey nodded and hurried out the room, feeling her stomach grumble.

 

Rey found herself going to the water more often when she felt her stress going too high up. Shes never been able to find an enjoyable place to calm her thoughts before and she didnt know how long this would last and wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Normally the waves were loud and soaring over each other but today, the waters were calm and still. The view of the sun setting over the ocean gave Rey a warm peaceful feeling.

"Is there anywhere I can go where you can't find me?" Rey asked without taking her eyes off the water.

"I highly doubt it." Ben replied as he stepped behind her.

Rey smiled. "Its so still."

"Would you like to change that?" He asked.

She turned her head to look up at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

He reached down and lifted her up with her hands, keeping her standing in front of him facing the ocean. He reached out with his hand, extending it over her shoulder past her face. He stretched out his fingers and the water slightly retreated back from the sand, allowling it to come back again. He moved his hand again bringing a small wave forward, lightly crashing in on the sand and giving them a small splash. Rey was smiling at his playful manipulation.

"Now, you go." He whispered.

She reached with her hand, and closing her eyes she took a deep breath in, concentrating on the flow of the water. The water started to push back but higher, swirling forward for a large crash.

They continued to move the water, making waves higher to cascade over each other along the sand. Each time a new kind of aound emerged, the force vibrating through them both in complete harmony.

He wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer to his chest as they continued to play with the ocean. Her head leaned back and accepted his embrace.

She felt herself getting stronger and her worries seemed to die down a little. At one point she dropped her hamd and just took in the sight.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

He looked down at her, kissed the side of her head. "I know." He whispered back, keeping his eyes on her.

 


	30. Chapter 30

"Supreme Leader, the devices are ready."

One of the guards entered Huxs office space. He had been in the middle of a conversation via data comm. He nodded at the guard.

"I have matters to tend to. Good work. I will check progress in a few hours."

Hux sent the last message and rose out of his seat and followed the guard to the base labratory. Since becoming the new supreme leader, he was made new quarters on a brand new base The Trepidation.

Entering the lab he was shown the product he has requested.

"It's done then?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Unfortunately we don't have a proper way to test but if all calculations are correct then this will be very effective." One of the lab workers responded confidently.

Hux eyed the product. "This is enough?"

"I don't even think it will be necessary to be used whole."

"What about the other one?"

"We were unable to complete the binders that had been previously made. If the Jedi was able to unlock it we can't put together exactly how to make it stronger." The confidence slightly died down from the lab worker.

Hux lip curled up in fury. "I suggest you figure that one out. Quickly!" He shouted.

The workers nodded and immidiately rushed back to work.

"Sir, you-"

"What did you just call me?" Hux heatedly asked.

"Supreme Leader." The guard corrected himself.

"What is it?" His patience was beyond low.

"The high commanders wish to speak with you now." The guard nervously amswered.

Hux scoffed and rushed to the conference room.

  
He entered to see a holo video of all the leaders together looking down on him. The last time he had been with them was when he made a point to make public Rey and Bens arrests warrants and his initiation into his title. He had been made aware of several matters that they had wished for him to see to but he had his distractions.

"Supreme Leader, since your ranking have you not made any attempts at the duties you were given? They go down to you from Snoke. We have had no reports." One of them started speaking irritatedltly.

"I have more pressing business that must be seen to first. Everything else can wait." He said through gritted teeth.

"The galaxys fate is not your top priority?"

"Of course it is. And I am making sure to remove all threats to it at once." He defended himself.

"The warrant for Kylo Ren and Rey have beem sent out. You have others below who can monitor that. If you did a good job choosing your men then you should be well and able to-"

"Snoke is dead! Killed by a useless scavenger! So maybe the way you had things running didn't do anyone any good! I will make sure this galaxy is under the correct order" the First Order! No one has been more loyal to it than I have so I suggest you stop pestering me with petty concerns and let me work!" Huxs face turned red as he bellowed out to the officers.

They all glanced at each other for several moments, as if they were silently coming to an agreement.

"If we do not have a proper report in two weeks, your position will be stripped." One said flatly.

Before Hux can answer the screen turned off. Hux sneered to himself before rushing out of the office.

 

 

"Its a great plan!" Finn shouted.

"Its a dangerous plan. Lets do it." Poe clapped.

"Its a good plan. But we can't all go." Ben said quietly.

"Thats alright. I can go alone." Leia answered. "It will be less risky. They will have to listen to me if I show up with as little threat as possible."

"No! They won't give you any chance at all if you come alone. I'll come with you. If we enter together than they will notice. They will talk." Ben added.

"Im coming too. We can't bring much soldiers but if we just travel with a handful, its still not threatening. I mean, hey! I'm just a pilot right?" Poe stood up.

"Poe, Ben and thats it. The rest of you, stay here." Leia said firmly.

"What? No. No, I'm coming too." Rey said.

"No." Ben said.

"You can't just tell me no."

Before Ben can say what he wanted to say, which would have been to shut up and don't act like a stubborn child, Leia saved them both from what would have been a heavy argument.

"Rey. I need you here. We still have to do the other part of the plan. If he finds out that another female aside from me is on the flight then it all won't work."

Rey let out a sigh and nodded at her. But she wasn't happy about being left behind. But Leia was right. They needed Hux to believe that Rey and Kylo were on another planet. They needed to keep him away from the commander leaders as long as possible for this to work.

  
The plan was set. They all agreed on their parts and dispersed. They planned it out from two days to come. Rey headed to the dining court and picked out her meal. She always enjoyed that she can add as many portions of food as she wanted to on her plate but Ben had to tell her sternly to stop and how it wasn't very healthy. She had rolled her eyes at him but cut back on over stuffing her plate.

She usually sat with Finn, Rose, Poe or Ben if they were at the court with her but if not she would find a small table by the window so she can view the ocean as she ate.

Almost all the seats by the window were taken except for one. She rushed quickly over and sat, feeling relieved that she will be able to have a calming moment in the day. She hated that she couldn't go with Ben. She didn't want to feel that way so she shook her to distract the thoughts and continued to her meal. She looked down and realized she may have over done it a little with the food. But she happily dove in. Ben wasn't around to scold her so she didn't care.

"Mind if I sit? Kind of wanted to check the view while I eat."

Rey looked up to see a tall, muscular woman standing by her with her plate of food and a large glass of wine.

With a mouth full of food, Rey nodded and gulped it all down, barely escaping a small choke. "Yeah, sure have a seat."

The woman smiled and sat down, gently placing down her food wine. "Thank you. I don't normally talk with anyone else here, my friends are working on ship repairs but I've been kind of meaning to meet you."

"Meet me?" Rey muffled through the food in her mouth.

"Well, yeah. I've never met a force sensitive person before and you seem more kinder to approach then Solo." She smiled.

"Oh, hes not so bad. Hes very...polite." Rey swallowed another large bite.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not intimidated. Men have always looked at me like I was one of them." She gestured to her appearance.

Her short blonde hair was toussled but she has pale blue eyes that were the color of the sky. It comforted Rey. But shes seen plenty of kind eyes on evil people before. She just didnt see how her appearance can be a guy style.

"Why would they think that way?" Rey asked.

"Well I never favored woman things. Grew up with brothers and learned to punch before I could walk."

"I could understand that. I've never followed what girls are normally supposed to. I wouldn't even know how to be a true girl for a day." Rey scoffed.

"I'm Brienne." She extended her hand.

"Rey." She shook her hand. "So how long have you been a part of the Resistance?" Rey asked her.

"For a while now. Never counted. They're really kind, aren't they?" Brienne sipped her wine.

"Yes. Leia is very generous."

"Its amazing. They won't judge your past or pressure you about it. That's a pleasant change. Its alwaya ashame when you get put down on decisions you made in a previous time."

Rey took her last bite but nodded at Brienne. She swallowed her food and replied "Before the Resistance, before the First Order, whatever the decisions you made was important whether for a good or bad reason. Every thing you thought about doing or everything you did, it somehow mattered too hard."

"The First Order...so can I ask?" Brienne leaned forward. "Did you really kill Supreme Leader Snoke?"

Rey gulped at the question, immidiately trying to push back the memory. She looked at Brienne and nodded slightly.

"Wow." Brienne leaned back in her seat.

Rey stood up and grabbed her empty plate. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"For sure. I'll be there in the afternoon."

Rey smiled and walked to drop her plate by the dish droid.

 

  
Rey entered her room and wasn't totally surprised to see Ben in there, looking at his data pad on her bed. They have gotten closer to the point where they always stayed in each others room. It was an unspoken agreement some how but they just new they belonged to each other and it was almost like a need to fill each others presence. Even for something small like taking turns sharing a room.

"How was lunch?" He asked her.

"It was great. Made a friend." Rey sat at the chair by her desk.

"A friend?" Ben turned to look at her.

"A girl." Rey said in a way that would appease him.

He took the hint and smiled. "What did you eat?" He asked looking back at his data pad.

"Just some meat and bread." Rey was a terrible liar and she loathed herself for it.

"Did you just have SOME or more?" He had out his datapad to the side now.

"Maybe a little more."

"How much?" He sat forward.

"Ugh, just a little." She said, annoyed at his questioning.

"I'll know if you're lying."

"How? Gonna read my mind?"

"No."

He stood up and quickly lunged for her, grabbing her arms and throwing her playfully over his shoulder. She kicked her legs but couldn't help laugh as he instantly squeezed at her side's, tickling her.

"No stop! I just ate!" She cried betweem her giggle fits.

"I can see that. Are you gonna do it again?" His hand that held the back of her thighs grabbed one and squeezed causing her to squeak.

"Okay okay! Put me down!" She cried out.

He let go of her with his hands but her body now levitated in mid air. She saw his fingers outstretched and moving as she moved slightly. He was force holding her.

"Thats not what I meant." She said.

"Oh, pity. I didn't understand." He replied.

"Put me down."

"Make me." He smirked.

She raised her eyebrow and stretched out her fingers on her right hand. His body soon floated up to her. They kept their eyes on each other the whole time.

Soon, she maneuvered him closer with the gester of her fingers.

"I love you..." He whispered to her.

"I know." She smiled.

She brought him closer to her and reached his lips. She pulled away and cupped his face with her hand.

"I love you too."

Floating in midair, they continued to kiss, the pulse radiating off of both their bodies, filling the room with warm and bright sparks of energy. 


	31. Chapter 31

Today was the day. Ben, Leia and Poe would be heading off to the high commanders base to meet with them. They would discuss a truce and possibly Leia can take control leading a peaceful reign.

Finn and Rose flew off to another planet several days ago and they had just landed in today, moving about as obviously suspicious as they can. Someone will report them for sure.

 

Then Rey was to be left behind. Ben insisted to her and it made her furious.

 

 

                          **Yesterday**

"I can help, just 3 of you isn't enough and it won't raise many questions if one more joins." Rey protested.

  
"Out of the two of us, you are the most wanted person in the galaxy and once spotted they will not hesitate to attack. I was once an apprentice and am under less severe charges. They will have to listen." Ben objected.

"Rey in case there is a chance of an attack here, we need you to lead the rebels." Leia tried to pursuade her.

"If they see me here, they will attack. If they seem with you, they will attack. If they're gonna attack no matter what it can be safe for them if I am not here!"

"Rey the answer is no and that is the emd of discussion." Ben demanded. He kept his cold expression on Rey, clenching his jaw. He didn't want to argue. Not in front of others.

Rey remained silent, tightening her fists. Her eyes darted down to the floor. They were dismissed and Rey inmidiately stood up and stormed out of the room before anyone else could rise from their chairs.

She hurried into her own room, not caring if Ben would join her or not. She stood in the middle of her room, breathing heavily, looking around fot something to punch. She not waiting another moment, she took her aim at the window and chucked her fist through the glass.

Shards of glass sprayed outward from the impact and as she pulled her hand back, she sliced a bit arpund her wrist and forearm. She looked at the window instantly regretting the move since this was a place for Leia and her team. Rey didn't want to cause a negative impression just because she couldn't control her temper.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a black item of clothing, possibly a shirt and wrapped it around her arm. She sat at her bed, leaning back into the wall. She tried to focus on the ocean waves since she didn't want to get up at the moment when she heard her door open.

"Rey, I'm-" Ben cut off when he saw her hand wrapped messily in a black fabric.

He looked around until he saw the window, noticing the small droplets of blood that stained the floor around the broken glass shards.

"Rey...what did you do?"

"It's not a big deal." She mumbled.

He stormed over to her and grabbed her arm aggressively. He started to grab at the fabric when he noticed her wincing and stopped. He then carefully unwrapped her shirt from her hand and sighed when he saw the cuts around her tiny wrists and the blood stained knuckles with tiny pieces of glass pieces that still stuck to her pale skin.

"Rey. This is ridiculous."

"Then don't think about it." She snapped.

"So you don't get your way, you do something childish like this?"he shouted, raising her arm up.

She snatched her arm out of his grasp and stood up off the bed. "What's really ridiculous is what happened in that room!" She yelled.

He stood up now, towering over her, causing her to stumble back.

"Just because you're not coming doesn't mean you're not useful. You can help the remaining rebels here in case of anything. Its safer." He tried to reason with her.

"I don't care about being safe! The point you used didn't make sense! You think they're gonna attack here, or there or anywhere. If no matter where I go then why can't you let me go with you!"

"Why does it matter if you come with me?" He shouted.

"Why don't you..." She started and held back her words. She turned away from him and breathed in slowly.

_Why don't you want me?_

She didn't mean to think it. She was trying so hard not to think that way. She tried her hardest to distract her head or to think of waves again. But she had already thought the fear she felt and he knew.

"Rey...how could you possibly think I don't want you?" He said quietly.

She turned around and saw his pained expression. His eyes were glossy as they looked around her face. It seemed he couldn't put a focus one particular detail, like he went from her eyes, her nose, her lips.

He walked towards her and took her face in his hands, kissing her forwards deeply.

"I need you to believe me when I say that I don't just want you. I need you. And I need you..." He pulled away so he can lift her face up to look at him "to stay and be safe."

"What if I want you to be safe?" She quietly said, tears filling in her eyes.

He took a deep breath and pulled her back into his chest. He held her tightly and she embraced him in return, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_When anything happens, if you are ever sad or scared or you just need me, you have the force._

_It can't reach you when your miles away from me._

_But it can. You know it can. The stronger we grow together, the stronger our force bond._

She suddenly remembers when they briefly saw each other on Quinzel through the bond.

_I love you, Ben._

_I know._  
  


The next morning they receieved word of Finn and Roses landing. That was the signal they needed to leave. Hux would learn that a man and woman from the Resistance will have landed on the planet and would be making his trip in no time.

Poe escorted Leia to the cruiser and Rey escorted Ben. Poe was excited and Leia was trying to make sure he wouldn't over excite himself during the mission.

They got to the cruiser and Leia hugged Rey.

"It's gonna be okay. We're all in this together." She reassured Rey.

Rey smiled and squeezed her gently. "Go show them who's the real leader." She said.

Leia nodded and walked inside with Poe who quickly gave Rey a tight hug. "Don't worry, if they don't listen to reason they will listen to the other end of my blaster." He winked at her before runninf after Leia.

Ben stepped in front of her and caressed her cheek, his thumb moving down to her chin. "Just come back to me, okay?" She asked.

"Always." He leaned down and kissed her lips, his other hand holding her face.

She placed her hands on his wrists and tried to hold on to the moment for as long as she could. He pulled away slowly, Rey's lips followed up with him until she couldn't reach any more.

He gave her one last kiss on her head and turned to walk up the cruiser. She turned around, leaving before she can give him another look. She didnt want him to see her upset. She didn't want to distract him.

_Why are you so absurd? Hes coming back._

Her friends were gone and he was gone. That feeling left a small lump in her throat. She was alone for years and now became accustomed to seeing everyone daily with her but now even though she new they all would be returning, she was terrified at the idea this could fail and she would never see them all again.

She found herself walking towards the training grounds and immidiately picked up a staff and started to swing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Rey looked around and saw Brienne walking towards the grounds. Rey almost forgot she met her and felt a little relieved to have another familiar face with her here.

"Just working out a little bit. Make the day go by."

"I just saw the General and her son fly off. I'm surprised you didn't go."

"Yeah they have it under control. I don't mind staying behind." Rey lied. "It's too bad they don't have any bows or arrows. I missed using one." Rey tried to change the subject. Aside from Leia asking those who had roles in the mission not to talk about it with anyone else, Rey also did not feel like talking about it.

"Archery? I'm sure the weapons master has several. Let's go ask." She turned and Rey dropped the staff, eager to distract herself.  
  
  


Finn had sent them a message that the word was reported to Hux. Two ships from his base set off towards the planet and he was on one of them.

Now they were right outside the high commander base and were prepared for the next step.

Once they had exited the cruiser, several armed guards quickly came and surrounded them.

"We are only here to talk." Ben said, placing himself in front of his mother and Poe maneuvering behind her, keeping his hand on his holster and eyes at any nearby guards.

"We will take you to your cells and wait for the Supreme Leaders return." One guard spoke.

"No. We are only here to talk with the commanders. Nothing more. Or less." Ben stood firm.

"It is not for you to make orders-"

"I have not been officially stripped of my title. So unless you wish to lose more than a position I suggest you allow us in." Ben snapped.

"You lost your title when you conspired against the throne!" The guard shot back.

Ben had enough. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. His mind reaching out to all the guards, who thankfully were standing still so he could focus easier.

"You will allow us in, no attacks. No reports to Supreme Leader Hux." He commanded through the force.

The silence seemed to last forever as all the guards stood their ground intensely. No one moved an inch or said a word. Bens eyes darted to each masked face, trying to get some kind of read.

Then they all lowered their weapons and dispersed. Ben looked back at Leia who nodded. They proceeded to walk past the guards who didn't even seem to notice them. They kept on until they made it to the lift. Once inside Ben put in the numbers required, remembering them from a previous time when he was Kylo Ren and often made trips here.

"You know that still makes me feel uneasy." Poe said.

"You'll get over it." Ben grumbled.

He did feel a little bad about his last interaction with Poe. But Poes closeness with Rey also tensed him up so he wasn't sure how bad he actually felt.

The doors opened and they all stepped into the small well let room. The me. Were all lined across a table in mid discussion when the trio entered.

They fell in silence as they watched Ben, Leia and Poe approached.

"Commanders, we have something we would like to discuss." Leia spoke gently.


	32. Chapter 32

Rey and Brienne were using the bow and arrows Brienne found to shoot some targets. Brienne was hitting all her marks impressively. Rey struggled a little but was able to pick it back up. She felt a competitive side of her rise up and started shooting at multiple targets in a quick amount of time. Brienne picked up the pace and immidiately caught up matching Reys time and hits.

Rey started running while shooting and was able to hit more targets. She smiled as she felt proud of how quickly she can pick up on this skill. Once Brienne caught up, Rey decided to grab 3 arrows and as quick as she could aline them on the string and pull. She released them and watched all three fly towards the tree in a perfect straight line and hit.

Brienne slowed her pace until she was standing next to Rey.

"Damn...how the hell?" She more so was asking herself as she looked at the three perfectly alined arrows.

She looked back at Rey and nodded with am impressed expression. 

"I didn't really know I could do that." Rey said quietly.

"We all have hidden skills under our skin. If we're inspired enough, we learn something new each time." Brienne patted Reys shoulder.

Rey looked around and noticed they made their far from the training camp. They had ventured further into the woods. Rey felt something was off.

"Lets head back..." Rey said suspiciously.

"What's wrong? I was just getting started." Brienne said eagerly.

Rey looked around and slowly pulled out an arrow and held it with the bow, prepared for anything that can emerge. She looked back at Brienne who was playfully holding three arrows, trying to figure out how to hold them and aim.

Rey started to turn when something caught her attention to the left of the trees. She turned immidiately, bow and arrow raised. 

She stood alert, scanning every part of the trees for anything out of the ordinary. Then she felt something. She turned and shot Brienne who was swinging her leg towards Rey's head. She ducked back, dodging the arrow and Rey rolled to the side avoiding Brienne's kick.

"I guess the cats out of the bag." Brienne said, marching towards Rey.

Rey aimed at her again, shooting one arrow after another as Brienne ran quickly in a circle around Rey. Once Rey was out of arrows she threw down her bow and arrow.

Brienne advanced towards Rey again, preparing to attack. Rey waited for Brienne to get closer and rolled past her swinging a back kick to her side. Brienne turned and swung at Rey, Rey blocking each hit with her forearm until she found an opening and punched Brienne square in the face.

She took advantage of the moment and kicked Briennes stomach. Brienne lowered to her knee from the impact and as Rey jumped up to strike her, the tall muscular blonde grabbed Rey's throat and slammed her on the ground. Holding her in place she punched Rey in the nose. She raised her fist to punch her again but Rey was able to lift her leg and counter the punch by kicking Brienne in the side of the head, knocking her completely off her.

Rey rolled backwards until she was on her feet and rose up, preparing to defend herself. Suddenly something hit her in the back of the neck.

Rey reached and pulled out a syringe in the shape of a dart. She turned to see two troopers and Hux in the middle.

"Hello again, scavenger."  
  


"Are you seriously trying to insinuate that we have an unstable Leader?" One of the commanders accused.

Ben stepped forward. "You know it. Hes been unreliable to you all and has only obsessed over Rey and I." Ben only knew this as he was able to read into their thoughts.

"He falsly accused Ben of conspiracy when a truce was only being made. He accused Rey of murder when a base exploded with Snoke and his guards. He is not fit to lead anything at all." Leia calmy spoke.

"Look, if we were as sinister as your pasty leader claimed us to be, we would have destroyed your entire guard coming in here instead of taking the peaceful route." Poe said casually.

Leia and Ben turned and gave him both the same stern look.  
  


Rey eyed the syringe, placing her other hand on her neck where it hit. She didn't feel dizzy or lightheaded.

Hux noticed her questionable look and spoke. "Its not meant to put you under but to cease your little ability for a good amount of time.

Rey tried to test this out by moving a nearby branch but it was no use. She growled at him and shot the dart as it was a dagger at Hux, hitting him in the shoulder.

He groaned in pain but pulled out the syringe.

"Its fine. I don't need the force to put you down." Rey snapped.

"I suppose not. But I have quite the army now at my command. I can have the rest of the rebels annihilated right now once I report back."

"Why didn't you just do it right away?" Rey was a little confused on his actions. She hadnt expected him to be here.

"The traitor must have forgotten that I had known the rebels location before. I sent someone over to keep an eye our for me." He gestered to Brienne who was now standing a few paces behind Rey. "I was alerted of a man and woman who flew from this base and to another planet. Very clever. But Phasma was able to let me know that you were still right here."

Rey turned to look at Brienne who apparently went by Phasma. "It was easier than I thought it would be." She smirked at Rey.

"Sneaky. But I'm sorry to say that army at your command, it's no more." Rey smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, your spy didn't tell you? Do you know why I'm here and Ben and Leia are not? Or is your brain so small it could only focus on one thing at a time?" Rey mocked.

Hux face was turning red. "Explain!" He spat.  
  


"There can be a decent order with peace. No need for aggression. No need to be feared to be respected. There wouldn't be any threats. Just peace. People just want to live peacefully. The First Order never had a real chance before." Leia had taken over the conversation.

They were desperate now but they couldn't show it. Poe was itching to jump in and just tell them to make peace but Ben and Leia kept him at bay with a firm glance or a raise of their hand.

They had went on for a while and it almost felt like things would be falling in their favor. Luckily for them, Hux had made a negative name for himself.

"If we make a truce with the Resistance then there will be chaos."

"There is chaos now. You make this truce and there will be respect." Poe interjected.

The commanders sat in silence, pondering over everything that was said.

"Please...let there be hope again in the galaxy." Leia pleaded.  
  
  


"They left to tell your commanders how unstable you are. And judging by your actions I think they may have an easier time."

"I am the supreme leader! I can not be overthrown!" He shouted.

Rey suddenly felt a pull in her mind. She listened and heard his voice.

_It's done. We did it Rey._

Rey smiled and laughed lightly, looking up at the furious Hux.

"Well your majesty...you have been overthrowned."

"Captain!" He shouted.

Rey turned in time to catch Phasmas attack. She dodged her hit and bent down to pick up a arrow and sliced at Phasmas wrist.

Phasma ignored the pain and elbowed Rey in the face, knocking her down. Phasma grabbed her by the wrist ans dragged her over towards Hux.

"I will have no problem making you scream again." He spoke through gritted teeth.  
  


The trio made their way back to the aircraft after a treaty signing. Leia was asked to stay but she wanted to go and bring back some of her people herself. But as they made their way, Ben stopped short. He heard Rey's voice. It was faint and very distant and she only spoke one word. It made his blood boil.

_Hux._


	33. A/N

Hey guys! Thank you so much for those who have been reading and voting. I just had major surgery and I am currently recovering. So thinking and focusing on progressing this story has been hard so there may be a little delay with the next chapter. I will try to have it up next week.

 

But also on a separate note i will be changing the name of this story to Salvation! Im teaming up with a little crew to film aome scenes from certain chapters to make a promo video. So I have the script written up but if you have a favorite scene from this story you would like to see filmed just comment or message me which one! Thank you again!


	34. Chapter 33

Hux was livid as he stormed through his base. His soldiers were called back by order of the new High in Command. He barely had a handful of troopers who were willing to stay on his side but it wasn't enough.

He pushed open the doors to his main quarters and reached for his high end ale, gulping it down as greedily as he could. After a few seconds, he slammed the bottle back down on the table.

"I had...control." He muttered through the bitter feeling in the back of his throat.

He slammed his fist as hard as he could on the table. He swallowed down the rest of his ale. Within a few seconds, his door had beeped. He took his time answering, remaining at his table to finish his bottle.   
  


 

 

"You want to explain to me how a small craft was able to land and take one of ours and leave without any one noticing?!" Ben screamed at the general in question.

"We have been on high alert since you have left with General Organa. There was no way anyone could have landed without our knowledge."

"Clearly someone was able to!" Ben shouted.

"We had people on different quadrants throughout, someone had to have detected something." A Resistance solder spoke up.

"Find out where it had landed and left and whoever was put to guard the area, bring them here. Immidiately." Poe spoke up from behind Ben.

The Resistance members nodded and abruptly left the room. Ben felt himself seething. It was supposed to be a celebration. The plan was risky and it went beyond expectations. Hux was removed from his title and was now the one that was wanted. His soldiers had been pulled back and soon his base would located and searched.

But somehow, he slipped through their plan and found Rey. What's worse was Ben couldn't feel her in the force. He tried calling out to her after he faintly heard her voice. But since he had come back, he couldn't feel her anymore and he nearly destroyed the conference room when he realized Rey was gone.

He felt more so furious with himself. She had wanted to come with him. She nearly broke her own hand when he refused to let her.

_She would have been safer with me._

His eyes shut tight as he started to feel a dangerous familiar feeling inside his chest. Poe came around and placed his hand on Bens shoulder very cautiously. Ben flinched and turned to face him, snapping back to reality.

"Listen, whatever level of rage you're feeling, you gotta fight it. These people are better off helping you if they genuinely want to. Not because of they're afraid of you."

"I rather them succeed in finding her for her. Not for me." Ben said quietly.

"Yeah, and I know they do want to find her. But just keep the temper at bay. Motivate them without having them fear for their lives."

"Why do you care how they feel about me? I know you don't feel warm inside yourself after what I have done."

Poe chuckled. "You're right. I would love to get back at you for damn sure. But that's not important. The General assured us that you have changed. Or at least you're trying. And we need to find Rey. As soon as the soldiers get to Huxs base we'll hear of it."

"Shes not there." Ben turned towards the door.

"Why are you so sure?"

"He knew that he would be dethroned. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his base would be ambusbed. He was sneaky about coming here. He wouldn't bring her back to his base after that."

Just then the doors opened and several members of the Resistance rushed in.

"We found where they came from."  
  


Ben knelt down where Reys bow had been. The ground was scuffed up, signs of a fight.

"It wasn't a spar. There's a blade over here with a bloodstain." A woman said.

Ben walked over to where she pointed and saw it.

_Is it Rey's blood?_

_"_ There's a space cleared out for a landing several paces down the woods." Poe said, emerging from the trees.

"How did no one hear it?" Ben started to glare at the Resistance members.

"Because someone cleared it out specifically. It wasn't a crash."

Ben turned back to Poe. "Someone here knew...someone..." Ben started to shake. Someone betrayed them.

"Who was in charge of this side?" Poe spoke up. 

"Brienne Tarthe."  
  
  


It took Poe all his strength to pull back Ben when no one could answer his questions. Where did Brienne come from? Who was she? Who recruited her? Where was she now? For every fearful "I don't know sir" he recieved his fury grew worse. It was instinct. His temper took over and he force choked a soldier. Poe had dove on his back to stop him. It made his temper worse. He threw him off like he was a rag and continue his assault on the terrified members. But Poe pressed on and only when he said her name, Ben found his control.

"Rey needs you to be strong! Come on man! For Rey!" Poe kept shouting. Once he saw he was getting through to Ben he continued saying her name, slowly pushing him back and motioning the others to leave. It worked.

Poe reported to Leia and Ben sat nearby trying to reach Rey. He was able to silence out the world around him and focused as hard as he could. But there was no trail.

"They found nothing on his base. He had landed for probably a short time, gathered some crap and left. Had himself a hissy fit according to one trooper left behind." Poe sat before him.

Bens head snapped up. "A trooper was left behind?"

"Yeah, he had apparently planned on staying with him but changed his mind."

"Where is he?"

"With the General."

Ben stood up and started to leave the room.

"Wait, where you going?" Poe asked.

"I have to talk to him."

"I'll take you."

"No. Stay here with the rest...they need a leader here." Ben said softly.

Poe stood back and watched as Ben rushed out the doors.

"Thanks man."  
  
  
  


"You didn't waste any time at all." Leia greeted Ben as he walked quickly over to her.

"Where is he?"

"He's this way. Come."

He followed his mother through the long halls of the base. He felt sorry to see his mother rushing through with him. She may still have the young spirited energy inside her but he knew her body wasn't able to physically keep up with it. He always knew her to be adventurous and would take down and man who would attempt to cross her path the wrong way. She may have been a princess but she kicked ass and took names and he was proud to have come from that.

Had this been any other day, he would have made her slowed down or even sit somewhere and let others work. But he knew she wouldn't listen. Plus this was a matter of urgency and he also knew it meant something to her to find Rey.

They walked in the large room where several droids and a few soldiers were taking orders and seeing to the screens that monitored different parts of the galaxy. They were hunting Hux down.

Leia guided him over to one man who was sitting quietly by a table. Ben walked over to him.

"What happened the last you saw of Hux?"

"He came in the base and rushed over to his quarters. He shot at various objects and doors and walls as he made his way through. He also shot as two troopers. He was in his quarters for a short time until Captain Phasma came for him. They left with their captive after that."

"Who is Captain Phasma?"

"She had been a trooper who was promoted by Hux. After he gave her the title, he sent her to work with the Resistance when they first discovered their base. She was supposed to return after what was supposed to be a slaughter. But he changed his plans after Snokes death. She stayed a while longer."

"Did she bring back Rey with him?"

"Yes. She directed to him where he could safely land and was able to out fight Rey."

"What was the plan after he took her?"

"He had been asking for ways to incapacitate her powers for weeks. He never said why."

"You had planned to stay with him after his title was removed. Why?"

The ex trooper looked down, ashamed of himself almost. "He said that they were all wrong. That we must stay with the true side. That we would be real men had we stayed."

Ben realized that he must have still been in his teens. He was only a boy.

"What changed your mind?"

"I saw her. I saw how he was treating her...it wasn't right. That's just not what a man is...that isn't what makes a man...it isn't what makes you a person." He was on the verge of tears.

Ben closed his eyes and as gentle as he could, pulled the memory from the boy.   
He was able to find what he needed quickly and saw flashes of the moments with Hux.

The boy was there when he landed on the planet. He saw Hux rise up and take a small dart out of a black box.

"This will go quickly." He muttered.

They were standing behind Hux as Rey and what Ben assumed to be Phasma fought. He felt slightly relieved as he saw the blood on the blade didn't belong to Rey and watched her use it.  But Phasma was larger and stronger. She knocked down Rey and dragged her over to Hux.

They were on the craft as Phasma and one trooper held Rey down who was still slightly off after the hard hit by Phasma and another trooper pulled out steel binders that put Reys wrists behind her back. Hux came over and squeezed her face viciously.

"Go ahead, try it." He warned.

Rey shook her head away and Hux chuckled darkly as he walked away.

Then they were back at his base. And Hux was fuming. Terrorizing everyone in his sight.

"Find another base!" He shouted towards Phasma. She tossed Rey over to a trooper who with the boy held Rey as she rushed away.

"You don't...have to do this...if you go back to General Organa, you will be treated well." Rey breathed.

"Quiet scavenger!" The other trooper hissed.

Rey waited a moment and took in a deep breath. She kicked the trooper in the hip and knocked over the boy. They lost their grip on her and she started to run. But Phasma was already back and tackled Rey into the wall. She kicked Rey in the stomach and pulled her up by her neck.

"Come on now, that's all you got?" She was smiling as Rey spit out blood.

Then Hux joined them, shooting at the otyer trooper and the boy. He missed the boy but he played dead anyways. Hux and Phasma didn't seem to care. He watched Hux grab Rey by the back of the hair and drag her cruelly with them out of sight.

Ben was back in the room looking at the boy. He felt his shame and remorse. But he couldn't blame him. He had only been a child when he was taken into the First Order. He only knew how to be cold and follow orders.

Ben turned and looked Leia.

"Look for a base."

"He could have entered a planet, theres no telling if he was able to find a base." Leia said.

"He'll be looking for a base first. Or at least a bigger ship. He won't go for a planet."

Leia nodded and walked over to a droid to give orders. Ben turned back to the boy.

"Thank you Mathias."

"Mathias?" He looked confused.

"Your name is Mathias." Ben said. He remembered that all the children get stripped of their identies when they get taken. He saw his name echo as he departed his mind.

"Mathias..." He whispered to himself.

Ben wished he could tell him where he was actually from but time was pressing and he needed to find Rey. Once she was safe he would have no problem helping him return home. He knew Rey would love that.   
  


The hours felt like days and no one has been able to locate Hux. To keep Ben from destroying the rooms, Leia sent him away to take a rest. She assured him he needed to be at 100 percent to be able to help them properly and insisted he take a break.

Ben grabbed his data pad and walked to a quiet part of the base to see if he can look through any feeds of anything out of the ordinary in any planets. He looked out for unusual crashes or any where that had been bought off. He knew Hux still had his money and would be able to settle somewhere to his liking with the right amount he can grease on someone.

But Ben didn't have to look very far. A message beeped over to him.

**If you arrive with anyone other than yourself, you will collect her body in pieces.**

Coordinates flashed under the words. He ran to his craft within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its very inportant you remember all minor details in this story. Such as Mathias. One more chapter after this and it will complete volume 1. Yes there will be a volume 2 and I am hoping you guys are liking this story so far. It became a huge part of me as my first public fanfic and I can wait to give you more. I'll post the last chapter soon! Please feel free to comment your thoughts.


	35. Chapter 34

Ben reached the coordinates and it had led him to an abandoned base. Or it seemed abandoned. It was a large black mass that had broken edges and scrapes all along its sides. It had definitely seen war and barely made it through.

Ben found a point to land his craft and cursed under his breath as he knew there was little ways to go in quietly. Not that he wasn't expected anyways.

As he started to circle, looking for a way in, an opening in the center suddenly became obvious as light appeared. They were welcoming him.

He bit his lip and begrudgenly flew right in, feeling like an insect caught in a web. There was a trap here some how and he knew it. But how hard would it be to make it through? After all he lost all supporters except for one, and once Rey was free of whatever had a hold on her, he was postive they could make it together.

He landed his crafted in an empty zone. Only one other craft nearby and he assumed it had been what carried them here. But not a soul in site.

He tried to reach out again.

_Rey..._

He felt nothing.

He moved on and found his way through a long dark hall. The silence was heavy on him. He's never experienced this before. Even feeling Snokes furry wasn't as cold and bone chilling as walking through this unfamiliar base. He gripped his saber tightly on his belt. His eyes darted everywhere as he pressed on, scanning every inch of his dark, metal surroundings.

"NO!"

He heard Rey's voice shout out and broke into a sprint. All he needed was to hear her and knew exactly where to find his way. He ran through the narrow halls until he came to a 4 way. He looked frantically at each of the halls, trying to figure where he needed to be.

"BEN D-" Her voice cried out and suddenly cut off.

He turned to the right and took off again, passing several empty rooms and broken interior. Cracks on the walls were getting deeper and he stopped when he saw fresh blood smeared on the wall. His hand touched it lightly, a small smile appearing for a moment.

_It's not hers._

He knew she caused one of them some pain getting here. He now realized he was in the right direction and took off once more. It was only a minute when he came to a stop and was right before a set of large double doors.

He breathed in steadily, and took his light saber in his hand. With one mote slow inhale, he ignighted the red blade and blew open the doors with the Force, stepping in immidiately.

He froze seeing Rey on her knees, struggling in Huxs tight grasp, his hand over her mouth tightly.

He raised his saber and Rey screamed through Huxs hand. Ben wasn't able to take another step before he was suddenly hit in the neck with a sharp pinch.

He reached and grabbed the same dart that was used to inject the serum in Rey. The same serum was now quickly making its way through his blood and removing all use of the Force. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him and stumbled back.

Hux released Rey and shoved her aggressively on the ground, her arms were still bound behind her back.

Ben started towards Hux again, forgetting he was just injected with a poison by another person. The same person now stepped in front and knocked him down with a kick to his chest.

Ben hit the ground hard, looking up to see a the tall woman who attacked Rey in Mathias memory. Phasma.

"You snake!" He hissed.

"Says you." She smirked.

"Ren. Oh, my alologies! Its Ben now right? The now redeemed Solo." Hux stepped closer. "I wonder what would your father think of you now. So quick to stab him in the heart, take a woman without her consent, cage her in like the beast she is, yet so quick..." He leaned forward "to turn your back on your master for the same beast. To save her." He spit on the ground near Ben.

Ben pushed himself back up to stand, keeping his eyes on Rey who was looking into his eyes. He saw her pain. He knew she was furious and hurt but he also can see her fear. It killed him. He wanted to reassure her he would get her out of this. He didn't know quite what to do but he was determined.

"She made you soft." Hux voice snapped Ben back to look at him.

He stepped over Rey, bent over and grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her back on her knees.

Ben moved but was stopped by a spear hitting him roughly in the chest. It knocked him back but not off his feet. Phasma held the long thin metal tightly, blocking his way to Rey.

"No matter. You would have been a pitiful leader anyways. Just an angry child thrashing about. Never good enough for mommy and daddy."

Ben's jaw clenched. He slowly started to tremble as he watched Rey twist in his hand, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I will rip you from limb to limb!" Ben roared at Hux.

"I think I would love to see you try. In fact, I will just stay right here with your pet and wait for you to make your move." Hux pulled at Rey, snapping her head back.

Ben lunged but Phasma was quick. She spun around picking up speed and using the agility to make the spray whip out at Bens jaw. She quickly ducked down and wacked hard at his back thigh. He fell on one knee, crying out in pain.

"You see, it has never been a fair fight with you. I figured I make the playing ground fair." His spoke coldly.

"Ben!" Rey cried out to him, tears escaping her eyes.

Ben looked up at the towering Phasma. She raised the spear over her head and started to bring it back down.

Ben quickly dodged and rolled to his left, grabbing his fallen lightsaber and igniting it. He brought it up in time to block an incoming his aimed for his head from the large spear.

Phasma gritted her teeth and swung out again to hit his left side but Ben was starting to recover and was able to counter her attacks. For the first time Rey witnessed a fight with Ben and another. When he and her had fought, he dodged all of Rey's attacks and blocked her with ease. She remembered how he made no attempts to attack her with his weapon and had only tried to subdue her, in which he was successful.

But here with Phasma, he would counter her attacks and swing his blade at her, striking her arm or back when she wasn't quick enough. She was getting hurt bad and Ben was gaining the upper hand.

"No, no this will not do." Hux teased.

He removed a dagger from his coat and began slicing at Rey's skin on her throat. Rey bit her lip to keep from shouting. She knew he was trying to distract Ben.

"Oh now, don't be shy now." Hux mocked. He dug the blade deeper in her skin and dragged it down to her collarbone, slowly ripping at her flesh, leaving a thin blood trail.

She bit hard on her bottom lip and grunted slightly, but not loud enough to bring attention to her.

"Ah, I remember." Hux started to smile wide. It made Rey start to turn her head, avoiding his eerie grin. But he grabbed her jaw and twisted it to look at him.

"Look at me." He said through his smile. And he started to bring the blade over her tank top, ripping the fabric loose in the center. She trembled in his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut

"Look at me." He said again through a sing song manner. He managed to rip the fabric until it opened up, revealing a black sports bra underneath. He smiled wider as he played with the blade on her chest, lightly dragging it across her cleavage.

"Come now, where is she?" He mocked.

To her horror, he brought the blade over to the top of the bra and started to rip. He brought his othed hand on to her exposed stomach, caressing the skin. She couldn't contain it anymore.

She let out a scream and started to shake under Hux, violently to knock hin off her.

Ben looked at her after kicking Phasma back.

"Rey!"

He ran towards them but was knocked down hard, getting hit in the back of the head. His saber fell out of his grip and his vision blurred slightly.

Phasma, bleeding on her arm and out of her nose and lip was now over him. She kicked him in the gut and used her spear to hit his back and face. He grunted out in pain, taking her attacks. 

She lifted her leg and stomped on his arm. He screamed after a loud crack was heard.

"No! You're hurting him! Stop!" Rey sobbed. Hux slammed Rey back down and held the dagger tightly as he stalked Ben.

Rey felt a familiar tingle in her body. She closed her eyes and tried with all she had in her to concentrate hard enough. She felt the serum wearing off but it wasn't fast enough. She squeezed her eyes hard, tears falling from her closed lids.

_Please...please...._

She pleaded with herself. She felt her head begin to burn. She was feeling dizzy as she pushed on, searching for a shred of the Force. The more she tried, the more it burned. She opened her eyes to see Hux over Ben, dagger raised.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" He growled.

Rey closed her eyes again and pushed even harder.

_Please...come on!_

_**Give in child...** _

A second voice whispered to her. It echoed in her head.

_What's this? What's happening?_

_**Give in...to save him...** _

_How? What do I do?_

_**Just let go, and embrace the Force...all of it...and he will be saved...** _

Rey didn't understand but she didn't have time to question it. She needed to save Ben. She continued to push and her head felt hotter. She ignored the pain, pushing forward.

Hux was kneeling down before Ben, watching him cough up blood.

_**Give in...give in...** _

Rey pushed through all her might. Harder than she has ever before.

_**Give in....** _

_..............._

_.............._

_................_

_..._

_...okay...._

Ben felt Phasma kick him to push him on to his back. He looked up to see her smiling cruelly. She pressed the end of her spear on his chest to hold him in place.

Hux knelt down and held the dagger close to Bens chest.

"I'll rip out your heart, and maybe I'll make the beast eat it." He laughed.

Ben twisted and tried to use his free unbroken arm to move the spear but Phasma was strong.

Hux raised the dagger, but before he could bring it down, it had flown out of his hand and went straight to Phasmas stomach. Ben looked up to see her clutch the dagger, dropping the spear. She fell back and dropped to her knees.

"What? I..." Huxs eyes widended as he watched Phasma fall backwards, not moving anymore once she hit the ground.

He turned around and fell back in horror. He started to move backwards and was suddenly frozen in place. He couldn't move an inch. Only his eyes seemed to dart from Phasmas to Ben, to an unseen figure behind Ben.

Ben sat up slowly and watched as Huxs head slowly started to turn to his right. Ben sat still and saw Hux head continue to turn, a slight choking sound escaping from him. It kept turning until it was at an agle that was too close to death. Any further and.....CRAAAACK.

His body fell limp. His head complety backwards. Ben turned around slowly. He wasn't sure what he expected to see when he turned around, but he knew that it wasn't gonna be what he wanted. Not after seeing what happened to Hux.

There she stood. As small as she was, she appeared to stand tall. Her loose hair flying wildly behind her. Her ripped shirt, blood lined throat, and her eyes.

Her eyes shined. He was flooded with mixed emotions. It was her. Nothing possessed her mind. No posion corruption. Just her. Her eyes pierced through him.

"Rey..." He whispered.

She smiled lightly at him and for a moment, he saw the light. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone. Just like her smile. There was no light. Not anymore. He didn't need the force to see that.

He felt his vision blur and lost control of his limbs. He fell to his back again, twisting his neck to look back at her. The room started to fade to black. Her figure disappearing. The last thing he saw...a pair of yellow gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't completely the end, as i will be adding a part 2. If you enjoyed this i thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments or concerns please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I know some things are different than the film. This is only how I imagined their story continuing. I hope you guys like it and if there is anything I can do to make it better please let me know!


End file.
